BunnyBurrow
by KingSnow5092
Summary: Nick & Judy became friends as kids until Nick went back to his home in Zootopia. Years later, Nick is now an adult and decides to go back to BunnyBurrow to see his best friend again! Nick & Judy are reunited with each other but things aren't going well because stranger things are happening and it's up to Nick & Judy to solve the case. AU. Full Summary Inside.
1. Return to Childhood

A/N: Hello I'm KS5092! This is my first Zootopia story which is an alternate universe story where Nick and Judy met each other as kids and later they meet again as adults. After watching Zootopia this became my favorite movie because of the message about how wrong racism is, how people should get along with other people no matter what race they are, and how cute Judy was that I wanted to squeeze her face cheeks. Nick and Judy make a cute couple and friends it's nice to see predator and prey getting along for a change and I've always wondered what would happened if Nick and Judy met as kids. So this is my version. Also I'm taking a break from writing Sonic stories and I wanted to write something different for a change. Because it can get tiring liking one thing all the time it's nice to have variety in life.

Summary: Nick and Judy met each other as kids after they defended each other from bullies and they eventually became friends but one day Nick had to go back home to Zootopia since his summer vacation is over and Nick has to go back to school and his parents has to go back to work. Many years later, Nick is now an adult working with his parents at their store and he's now a pawpsicle salesman outside helping his parents he wanted to see Judy again but couldn't because he doesn't have enough money to buy tickets to go to BunnyBurrow. Finnick and John gave Nick some tickets for BunnyBurrow and now Nick is able to see Judy again. Nick goes to BunnyBurrow and is reunited with Judy which the whole family is happy to see again. Strange things had been happening in BunnyBurrow: Travis the new sheriff blames Judy for the carrots disappearing even worse Judy had given up her dream of being a cop after a traumatic event had happened in her childhood after Nick moved away. Nick hearing this decides to lie to Judy that he's an undercover cop to give Judy hope to be a cop again and he wanted her to think that he was something special. Nick and Judy has to solve this case before it's too late!

Disclaimer: The Zootopia franchise, characters, movies, and other Zootopia stuff belongs to the property of Disney and it's owners. But I do own this story, my own characters, ideas, AU stories, and many more non-related Zootopia things.

This story is rated K+ for mild violence, mild blood, mild language, brief nudity (No sexual parts since they're animals), mild bullying, and mild racism.

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 1: Return to Childhood

Written by: KingSnow5092

The sun was shining brightly down on the country of BunnyBurrow where there was a young female gray rabbit with purple eyes, floppy ears, a pink nose, buck-teeth, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a pink striped shirt, blue skirt, and a white fluffy tail named Judy Hopps was picking some blueberries from the blueberry bushes for her mother who is baking blueberry pie for dessert tonight. She loved helping out her parents and working in the fields but her real dream job is to be a cop to make the world the better place and to prove to everyone that a bunny can do anything but her parents however believed that bunnies aren't meant to be cops and a job is too dangerous for her they want her to be a carrot farmer just like them.

Also at school she was bullied by other animals mostly predators because she's a bunny and wanted to be a cop in the future there are some things they do that do make her upset and bother her but she doesn't let those things get in her way into being a cop someday. As she was picking berries she heard a loud scream coming from the side of her she turned to find a young male red fox with green eyes, curved ears, black nose, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a green scout uniform, a green scout hat, and a large bushy red tail with a black tip named Nick Wilde he was running toward the bushes screaming like a maniac. The rabbit dropped her basket and got in the defensive pose ready to fight the fox but the fox instead jumped into the bushes which surprised the rabbit.

She was confused by this she was about to walk into the bushes when she heard the voice from her side. "Hey rabbit!" A male voice called out. She turned to find five prey animals standing before her wearing the same scout uniform and hat the fox was wearing with angry faces and one of them had something in his paw. The first one was a male brown woodchuck with hazel eyes, round ears, black nose, buck teeth, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, stout figure, and a short brown tail named Woody Woodchuck holding a black muzzle strap in his paw.

The other scouts were a male black and white zebra with blue eyes, curved ears, black snout, black and white striped mane, black hoofs, and a long white tail with a black brush-like tail, a male gray hippo with blue eyes, round ears, large round snout, buck-teeth, light gray muzzle/inner-fur, stout figure, and a curly gray tail, a male bluish-gray wildebeest with green eyes, curved ears, blue snout, buck teeth, two horns on his head, light blue muzzle/inner-fur, and a long blue tail, and a male brown horse with green eyes, curved ears, black snout, black mane, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, black hoofs, and a short black tail. The zebra's name was Zippy, the hippo's was Tank, the wildebeest's was Hornsby, and the horse's name was Hoofster. They were the Junior Ranger Scouts.

The Junior Ranger Scouts were the group of scouts who help out animals in need and do good deeds to feel good and earn badges but these scouts weren't friendly scouts at all they were mean scouts in fact they were bullies! They were prejudice against predators joining their group they were fine with other prey but if a predator joins them they reject them by doing anything possible even muzzling them. Nick wanted to join the scouts ever since he met first met them at his school playground in Zootopia one day he ran up to them and asked if he can joined them to which they said yes and invited him to join the meeting that will take place in BunnyBurrow which was good timing since Nick and his parents were going to BunnyBurrow for summer vacation to have fun and take a break from work they do.

He told his new so-called friends that he was going on vacation in BunnyBurrow for summer vacation to which they were delighted to hear he had to tell his parents about what's going on so he can get his own scout uniform. Nick told his parents to which they were happy to hear luckily they had enough money leftover to get the uniform for Nick and money for the train to BunnyBurrow as well. Once everyone got to BunnyBurrow the Wilde family got settled down in their summer-house and on the day it was time for the meeting Nick got on his uniform with help from his mother and ran into the scouts who got there by train with their scoutmaster bringing them there with permissions from their parents of course.

The scouts held the meeting in the building they aside in during summer breaks while the scoutmaster talked to Nick's parents about his future in the scouts group but little did Nick and the scoutmaster knew is that the scouts pretended to be Nick's friends so he can tricked him into getting into a meeting so they can muzzled him without anyone knowing because BunnyBurrow is the peaceful country and nothing bad can happen there or so they thought. After the scouts told Nick to take an oath but ended with even if you're a fox when he heard that he knew something was wrong so he ran out as fast as he could with the scouts chasing after him yelling at him to come back so they can muzzle him and he ran until he found a place he ran hide in which was the bushes where Judy was picking berries.

"Is something wrong?" Judy asked looking at the boys in confusion. "Yeah, have you seen a fox around here somewhere?" Woody asked. Judy looked around and looked back to the woodchuck. "I'm sorry but I've hadn't seen Gideon Grey around." Judy told him. The woodchuck shook his head. "No! I mean another fox named Nick Wilde!" Woody corrected her. She realized what the woodchuck meant now she then pointed to the bushes next to her. "Right there is he your friend?" Judy asked. "No way! We need to teach that fox the lesson by muzzling him!" Woody answered as he held up the muzzle strap to show the bunny. Judy looked at them in confusion why did they have a muzzle in their paws?

"What did he do?" Judy asked. "Nothing we're just muzzling him because he's a fox!" Woody answered as he grinned evilly along with the other scouts. Judy gasped in horror she couldn't believe what the scouts had told her they were going to muzzle a fox just because he's a fox it was racism! Her father had many anti-fox items like a fox horn, a fox taser, and a fox repellent but a muzzle is where her father draws a line even he thinks it's too cruel nobody deserves to be muzzled not even a fox even her grandfather hates muzzle he may hate foxes but even he thinks muzzling a fox is too cruel for them. She had to something to stop the bullies from muzzling the fox but how?

"Hey Nick! Come out here and take your medicine!" Woody shouted to the bushes. Nick stepped out from the bushes and slowly walked toward the bullies ready to get muzzled by them but Judy held out her arm in front of Nick she then walked in front of the bullies. "May I see that muzzle please?" Judy asked Woody as she held out her paw to him. Woody nodded then handed her a muzzle Judy looked at the muzzle and then back at the woodchuck then Judy dropped the muzzle and kicked it up in the air to which everyone looked up at except for Judy. The rabbit ran and kicked the woodchuck in the midsection while he wasn't looking. Woody's face turned red in pain as he yelled and fell onto the ground holding his midsection. The other scouts backed away in horror at what the rabbit do to their friend.

Then Judy caught the muzzle strap, jumped onto the woodchuck, and strapped the muzzle tightly on him. She jumped off the woodchuck and glared at him. "How do you like being muzzled?" Judy asked him while pointing her finger at her. Woody mumbled while tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up to the rabbit in fear. "Doesn't feel nice does it?" Judy asked. Woody shook his head as he mumbled to her pleading her to take off the muzzle the other scouts were sweating and buckling their knees at the sight before them. Judy knelt down and removed the muzzle from the woodchuck's face she then kicked it into the air far away from them and over the trees.

The scouts helped up their friend then Judy stood before them glaring at them with her paws on her hip. "If you ever hurt Nick Wilde again so help me I will do something worse to you! Now leave and never bother Nick again! You got that!" Judy threatened. Woody and his friends nodded their heads at her with sweat pouring down their faces not wanting to get hurt by the rabbit. "Good, now get lost!" Judy shouted at them The scouts screamed and ran away from the bunny and the fox as fast as possible and disappeared into the clearing. Nick was happy that Judy helped him but he felt a little scared that she might attack him next because of her fighting skills so he ran away and disappeared into the bushes before something else happens.

Judy dusted her hands off and turned to ask the fox if he was alright but she noticed that the fox wasn't around anymore she figured he must've gotten scared and ran off. Judy just shrugged it off and figured that she'll look for the fox sometime later to see if he was alright right now she needed continue her work picking berries for her mother. She picked up her basket and continued to pick berries for her mother.

-One Week Later-

Judy was walking down the dirt road by herself to get some exercise her parents weren't sure at first to let her go alone but she pleaded to them to let her go alone and assured them that she's able to take care of herself. After a while they reluctantly let her go but warned her about the dangers of being alone she assured them that she'll be fine after that she ran out of the house and went for a walk. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a carrot decorated on it with a blue skirt. She loved going for walks on beautiful days like this she loved to exercise so much it gets her areadline going and she was practicing to be a cop someday which is why she exercises a lot but not too much to hurt herself.

As she was walking she noticed something in the vacant sand lot which was a large field filled with sand, some bushes against the large white fence surrounding it, a large tree with a beehive on the branch hovering above it, and in the middle was a box being held up by a plank with a carrot underneath it. Judy looked at the trap and shook her head. "Gideon must be trying to trap a rabbit again when will he ever learn?" Judy said to herself as she shook her head. She walked over to the trap, she kicked the plank, and the box fell down onto the ground. She shook her again but as she was walking she suddenly tripped on something and her legs got tangled into the invisible wire trap she hadn't seen on her way to the lot.

She noticed her legs were tangled up in the trap she gasped in horror it was a trap for her Gideon must've known that Judy wouldn't fall for the trap like the box so he planted a decoy trap to trap her into a real trap she looked at her legs and noticed that it was a wire used to trap rabbits by their necks! But her legs were the ones who got trapped in it she was lucky that she didn't fell head first into the trap or otherwise she would've been choked to death! She was tried to struggle out of the trap but it was useless then without warning she heard rustling from the bushes and four bullies came out of the bushes with evil grins on their faces! It was Gideon Grey, Travis Tight-Squeeze, Seth, and Khan!

Gideon Grey was a male red fox with blue eyes, curved ears, black nose, combed brown hair on his head, stout figure, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a blue plaid shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, and a large bushy red tail, Travis was a male brown ferret with brown eyes, round ears, red nose, black mask around his eyes, slender figure, black paws, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a white t-shirt, red shorts, and a long brown tail, Seth was a male golden-brown jackal with red eyes, long pointy ears, black nose, dark brown patches on his back, light yellow muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts with skulls on them, and a long golden-brown tail, and Khan was a male orange tiger with green eyes, round ears, red nose, black stripes down his back, wearing a blue shirt, green shorts, and a long orange and black striped tail. They were bullies at Judy's school they bully most prey animals but Judy was their main target because she was a bunny and wanted to be a cop in the future.

"Well, well, well, boys look who we've caught in our trap!" Gideon said. "It's that dumb bunny who wants to be a cop someday!" Travis sneered. "A bunny cop! What a joke!" Seth jeered. "Yeah, she'll never be a cop like this!" Khan agreed. The four of them laughed at this. Judy tried again to get out of her restraints but to no avail. Gideon stomped on the ground causing Judy to gasped in horror and her nose twitched as he did that. Normally, she wasn't afraid of bullies but she was trapped in the trap that killed rabbits for all years and now she was trapped with all the predators around her with nobody to help her out in this problem. She felt scared they might do something awful to her while she was down. Her nose twitched like crazy.

"Look her nose is twitching she's really scared!" Travis said pointing at her. "What shall we do to her?" Seth asked. Gideon scratched his chin for a while then he got a nasty idea he grabbed a couple of sticks on the ground and handed it to his friends. "Let's poke her with sticks!" Gideon shouted. "YEAH!" They all said. Gideon and his goons began to poke Judy with their sticks as Judy pleaded for them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears as they laughed at her pain. She almost felt like she was about to cry.

At the same time, Nick was walking down the road where Judy had walked today he was wearing a green t-shirt with blueberries decorated on it and blue shorts. He was going for a walk as well to get some excercise. He was thinking about the bunny that saved him from the scout bullies who tried to muzzle him he wasn't a scout anymore he quit the scouts he didn't want to be a member who are mean to other animals.

What happened after Judy chased away the scouts is Nick told his parents and the scoutmaster what had happened luckily for him they believed him. When the scoutmaster and Nick's parents talked to the boys they tried to deny it but when a muzzle strap that Judy kicked fell down in front of them Woody picked it up and wondered how his muzzle got there this surprised everyone. Woody realized his mistake too late and the scouts were kicked out from the troop and sent back home by their parents and got grounded for three months. The scoutmaster apologized to Nick for what had happened and wondered if he still wanted to be a scout but Nick declined he wanted to be a scout but he didn't want to be any member of the troop that are mean to other animals. The scoutmaster understood and let him keep the uniform as the apology gift.

As Nick was walking down the road he heard someone screaming he quickly ran to the sandlot and peeked from behind the fence to see what was going on and he was shocked to see the sight before him! It was Gideon and his goons poking at Judy with sticks while she pleaded for them to stop but they just laughed at her while she had a face that looks like she's about to cry. Nick growled in anger he needed to do something to stop those bullies from hurting that rabbit but what can he do? It was four against one there was no way he could beat all of them. He then looked up to the beehive above the lot then an idea came to him he knew what to do. So he picked up a few stones and placed it in his pocket and waited for a right moment to attack.

After a while Gideon and his goons dropped the sticks on the ground and Judy was relieved that the poking had stopped but then Gideon knelt down in front of her with a large grin on his face. "Now then rabbit it's time for you to get clawed!" Gideon snarled. He then raised his paw, stuck out his claws, and was about ready to claw Judy's face. Judy's eyes widened in horror as tears fell from her eyes as she pleaded for Gideon not to claw her face. Travis, Seth, and Khan were excited to see the show before them. Nick quickly ran into action he threw a stone at Gideon's face and it hit him directly on his jaw. Gideon yelped in pain as he held his jaw in his paws. Travis, Seth, and Khan were surprised by this as they looked around wondering who threw that stone.

Judy was surprised as well the chubby fox held his jaw and growled in anger. "Who threw that?" Gideon demanded. "I did!" Nick called out. The bullies and Judy turned to find Nick standing there with an angry look on his face while he kept tossing a stone in the air and catching it in his hand. "Who are you?" Gideon asked. "I'm Nick Wilde! I don't like what you're doing to that poor bunny!" Nick answered. "Now you either let her go or else!" Nick threatened. Gideon and his goons laughed at this. "Or else what?" Gideon asked. "Or else I'll bee seeing you!" Nick answered. Gideon and his goons laughed even more at this. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll tell you want I think I'll claw this bunny even more!" The mean fox told him.

"OK! You asked for it!" Nick shouted. He then threw the stone up in the air above Gideon and his goons Gideon ducked as he threw the stone in the air. Gideon stuck his tongue out at Nick. "HA! You missed!" Gideon taunted. "I wasn't aiming at you!" Nick told him with a sly smile on his face as he pointed up to the air. Gideon and his goons looked up to see the stone hit the beehive and it landed in front of Gideon and his friends. They looked at the beehive in confusion than without warning the beehive burst into the swarm of bees and they were coming toward Gideon and his friends! "BEES!" Gideon and his friends shouted. Then the swarm attacked Gideon, Travis, Seth, and Khan who tried to swat away at them but to no avail.

Then they got up and ran out of the sandlot and down the road with the bees chasing after them. "BEE seeing you!" Nick called out as he waved to them he then laughed at his own joke. Then Nick walked over toward Judy and knelt down on both of his knees toward the rabbit. Judy backed away at first fearing that the fox might hurt her next. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to help you." Nick assured her as he held out his hand to motion her to calm down. Then Nick grabbed Judy's legs, got out one claw, and cut the wires from Judy freeing her legs. Judy managed to get up and jumped around she was free at last! Judy smiled at the fox. "Thank you." Judy said. Nick stood up and said. "No problem, happy to help out a fellow animal in distress."

"My name is Judy Hopps!" Judy said walking over toward the fox while she held out her hand. "My name is Nick Wilde it's nice to meet you." Nick said holding out his hand as well. The two of them shook hands as they introduced each other. "JUDY! Are you okay?" A female voice shouted out. The two of them turned to find three of Judy's friends running toward them with concern looks. Judy's friends' names were Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk.

Sharla was a female black sheep with blue eyes, round ears, black snout, black wool covering her head and body, black curved hoofs, wearing a purple t-shirt, blue shorts, and a short black tail, Gareth was a male white sheep with green eyes, round ears, white snout, white wool covering his head and body, gray curved hoofs, wearing a blue t-shirt, purple shorts, and a short white tail, and Dusk was a female golden-brown rabbit with brown eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a pink dress from head to toe decorated with carrots on it, and a short fluffy white tail. Sharla and Gareth were brother and sister and Dusk was one of Judy's cousins. They were friends of Judy in school and they supported her idea of being a cop.

"Hey guys, I'm okay thanks to Nick." Judy told them as she pointed to Nick. Nick waved at them. "What happened? We heard screaming." Gareth asked. Judy explained to them what had happened earlier about how Nick saved her from Gideon and his goons by getting them get stung by bees after she was done explaining they were impressed and amazed that a fox was kind to her. "Wow! That is so cool!" Dusk said jumping up and down in excitement. "I'll say it's actually nice to have a good fox around us." Sharla agreed. Nick blushed at those words it was nice to hear praises coming from prey animals instead of mean comments from other animals. "It was nothing really." Nick said bashfully. Judy giggled as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't be bashful it was something you are a really nice fox to help me out." Judy told him. "Of course sometimes we foxes get bad reps because of what we did in the past but not all foxes are bad there are some good foxes out there like me." Nick said. "I'll say not like Gideon Grey!" Gareth said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at that. "By the way thanks for saving me from the scout bullies!" Nick told her. Judy's eyes widened in surprise after Nick told her that. "That was you?" Judy asked. "Yes that was me hiding the bushes." Nick answered. "Wow! That's cool! I saved your life from bullies and you saved mine from bullies as well!" Judy said. "I guess that's makes us even!" Nick said. Judy nodded her head. "It sure does!" She said.

"I'm sorry I ran away before I got a chance to thank you I thought you were going to hurt me as well." Nick apologized as he rubbed the back of his head in shame. "It's okay I understand it's hard to trust someone who bullies you a lot." Judy assured him. Nick smiled at her as well. "By the way my name Sharla!" Sharla said. "My name is Gareth." Gareth said. "And I'm Dusk!" Dusk said. "My name is Nick Wilde is nice to meet all of you." Nick said shaking all of their hands. "So Nick? What happened to the bullies who tried to hurt you?" Gareth asked. Nick explained his story to his new friends and when he was finished they clapped their hands. "Wow, that was cool Judy!" Gareth said. "You sure kicked that woodchuck where the sun don't shine!" Sharla said. "Thank you!" Judy said as she curtsied.

"But Nick? What are you going to do now when you grow up?" Dusk asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure probably a pawpsicle sales clerk or something like that." Nick answered. The trio looked at each other in confusion. "What's a pawpsicle?" Sharla asked. "It's the frozen treat me and my mom make every summer we used our paws to make molds in our homemade ice trays, then we use whatever flavor of fruit juice and poured it into the ice tray, stretched the plastic wrap around it, carefully placed the sticks into the ice try, and let it chill over night and viola homemade pawpsicles!" Nick explained to them. They were amazed by what Nick told them. "That's amazing Nick!" Sharla said. "Thank you!" Nick said bowing to them.

"What about the rest of you what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nick asked his new friends. "I want to be an astronaut." Sharla answered. "I want to be a candy store clerk!" Gareth answered. "I want to be a carrot farmer like my aunt and uncle!" Dusk answered him. "That's cool!" Nick told them. He then turned to Judy and asked. "What about you Judy what do you want to be when you grow up!" Nick asked. Judy bowed her head and felt a bit ashamed about answering Nick she was afraid that he might berate her as well. "Well, it might sound silly when I tell you." Judy said as she shuffled her feet a bit and had her paws behind her back. Nick smiled and placed the paw on her shoulders.

"No it won't! Whatever it is it might sound cool!" Nick assured her. Judy smiled at this she felt a bit better after Nick assured her that so she took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to be a cop in the future to make the world the better place and move to Zootopia to become one and prove to everyone that a bunny can be a cop!" Judy answered. Nick's eyes widened in surprise at this but in a good way when Judy noticed this she felt scared that he might tease her as well. But instead Nick smiled "WOW! That is so cool! The bunny cop might be a wonderful thing for Zootopia!" Nick exclaimed happily. Judy smiled at this. "Really?" Judy asked. Nick nodded his head. "Of course! It would be nice to have a bunny cop on the police force to make the world the better place!" Nick told her as he raised his arms in the air.

Judy smiled. "Wow, thank you that really means a lot to me." She told him. "But why did you think it might sound silly if you told me?" He asked. "Well, you see some of the other animals bullied me because of me wanting to be a cop and also because I'm a bunny except for my friends, of course, and my parents even think it's a bad idea for me to be a cop." She explained to him. Nick's eyes widened at that he couldn't believe that the other animals would bully her because of that also he was even more shocked that her parents believed that her being a cop might be a bad idea. "Why would your parents think that? I mean the other animals I could understand but your parents?" Nick asked.

"Well, they are overprotective of me and my 275 siblings and they think me being a carrot farmer might be safer for me." Judy answered. Nick felt a bit sad for Judy he could understand why her parents might be worried about being a cop might be a dangerous job for her but being overprotective was another and being bullied by other animals except for her friends for being a cop because she was a bunny. He understood how Judy feels. The scouts tried to muzzle him because he was a predator but at least his parents supported him. He noticed Judy had a sad look on her face, her ears were drooped behind her back, and she looked at the ground. Nick walked over to her and put his paw on her shoulder again.

"Judy! If you want to be a cop so badly then go for it! Be a cop! Who cares what the other animals think even if your parents don't support it follow your dreams and become a cop! Let me give you some advice about bullies never let them see them get to you!" Nick told her with a smile on his face. Judy smiled at him as well. Then Judy wrapped her arms around the fox and thanked him. Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit and hugged her back as he welcomed her. Nick and Judy hugged for a while until they heard someone cleared their throat this caught their attention as they turned to find Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk looking at them with smiling faces. Nick and Judy let go of each other and both blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, anyways I better get going before my parents worried about me see you tomorrow?" Nick asked. "You bet!" Judy said giving him a thumbs up. "Bye then!" Nick said waving at her. "Bye!" Judy said waving at him as well. "Bye guys, I'll be seeing you too!" Nick said to his new friends. "Bye!" Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk said as they waved at him as well. Nick then walked down the road back to his house. Judy walked back toward her friends. "Well, it's nice to see a friendly fox for a change why can't Gideon Grey be like him?" Gareth said. "I know if we have more friendly foxes like him around than we don't have to worry about being bullied again!" Sharla agreed.

"You said it! So what do you guys want to do now?" Judy asked. "Let's go swimming!" They all said in unison. "OK! Let me go get my swimsuit!" Judy told them. Then Judy ran off down the road to her house to get her swimsuit. "Wasn't it cute how Judy hugged Nick?" Dusk asked them. "I know maybe someday they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend." Sharla giggled. "I heard that!" Judy called out to them. The three of them covered their mouths and kept silent.

-5 Months Later-

Nick and Judy became best friends for over 5 months and so have Judy and Nick's parents they became friends as well at first Judy's parents were skeptical about being friends with foxes but after a while they eventually became friends with each other after they heard that Nick and Judy protected each other against some bullies. Judy's parents learned that not all foxes were bad they believed that there are actually good foxes out there even Judy's grandfather began to warm up to Nick and his parents but he's still a bit skeptical about other foxes but not as much so are Judy's parents. Anyways, Nick and Judy did a lot of things together like watch TV, play games, go out together, play together, and many more so did their parents and had fun together it was a happy life for them.

But however after five months things began to go downhill when Judy's parents are informed that Nick's parents have to leave for Zootopia because they were only staying there for a whole summer and have to go back to work and Nick has to go back to school and they're not sure if they're coming back next summer because of the work they had to do. Judy's parents were little upset but they understood what they were going through they were however worried about how Judy might handle it. They wanted to tell their daughter but they were worried about how she might react little did they know is that she's going to find out on her own.

One day Judy was skipping across the road to Nick's summer-house when she noticed that two adult foxes were packing up their things and putting them in their rental truck. The first fox was a male red fox with green eyes, curved ears, black nose, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, muscular figure, wearing a black tuxedo suit, a red tie, black pants, and a long bushy tail named John Wilde he was Nick's father and the other fox was a female red fox with purple eyes, curved ears, black nose, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, slender figure, wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and a long bushy tail named Francine Wilde she was Nick's mother. They were packing up the stuff they need to go home.

Judy was confused by what's going on here so she called out to her parents. "MOM! DAD!" COME QUICK!" Judy shouted to them. As soon as she did two adult rabbits quickly ran out from their house and right in front of Judy with worried looks on their faces. The first rabbit was a male brown rabbit with brown eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, white muzzle/inner-fur, stout figure, wearing a green plaid shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons on them, a green farmer hat with a carrot symbol on it, and a short white fluffy tail named Stu and the other rabbit was a female gray rabbit with purple eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, white muzzle/inner-fur, slightly stout figure, wearing a pink plaid shirt, blue skirt, and a short white fluffy tail named Bonnie. They were Judy's parents.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Stu asked. "Is someone attacking you?" Bonnie asked. Judy shook her head at them. "No worst! Nick's parents are running away!" Judy answered as she pointed to the foxes packing away their items in the truck. Stu and Bonnie laughed as Judy looked at them in confusion. "What's so funny?" Judy asked. "Oh Judy, relax they're not running away they're moving away." Stu told her. Judy's eyes widened in shock after her father told her that her best friend was moving away she couldn't believe it! "You mean he's going away? I'll never get to see him again?" Judy asked them. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other with sad faces and looked back at Judy. "Well, we don't know dear but they might be back next summer!" Bonnie assured her.

"Well, I'm going with them!" Judy shouted with as she stood up like a solider and with a glare. "No you're not dear! Zootopia's a very dangerous city with tons of dangerous animals like: bad foxes, cougars, tigers, bears, lions, rhinos, hippos, elephants, jackals, and many more dangerous animals! You're too small and young to go with them!" Stu shouted as he wagged his finger at her. Judy bowed her head in sadness. "May I say goodbye to him?" Judy asked. They nodded their heads at her. Judy ran toward the house where Nick was sitting down on the ground against his house. Nick noticed Judy running toward him he stood up as she stopped in front of him.

"So you're moving away?" Judy asked. "Yeah, but I'll be back in the summer time maybe if there's enough money for us to come back here that is I have to go back to school and my parents have to go back to work." Nick answered. Judy felt tears in her eyes as she tried to wipe away from her eyes Nick felt tears in his eyes as well and he wiped them away too. "I'm going to miss you Nick!" Judy said. "I'll miss you too Judy!" Nick said. "Here, I have something for you to remember by!" The fox said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket which was folded and handed it to the rabbit to which she took it and unfolded to see that it's a picture of her and Nick standing next to each other on a grassy field and blue skies with a yellow sun smiling in the background it was drawn in crayon it was very well drawn.

"It's very nice Nick thank you!" Judy said. "You're welcome it's something to remember me by." Nick told her. Judy put the paper into her pocket as tears fell down from her face. "I'm going to miss you Nick!" Judy said as she wrapped her arms around the fox. Nick returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit as well. The two of them cried for a while as they hugged each other as the parents looked on with sad faces knowing that they will not seeing each other for a long time. After a while they let go of each other then Nick walked to his parents as he entered the truck then they drove down the road. Nick looked out the back window of the truck and saw Judy looking at him with big sad eyes. Nick sat down in the seat and sighed in sadness.

Judy turned to her parents with a sad face then she quickly ran toward them and hugged them tightly and cried her eyes out as her parents wrapped their arms around Judy and tried to comfort her. At the same time, Nick cried into his paws while sitting in his seat.

Many Years Later...

Nick was now an adult male red fox with green eyes, curved ears, black nose, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, taller, wearing a green shirt with leaves on them, a pink and blue tie, tan jeans, and a large bushy red tail with a black tip. He was in his bedroom of his parent's house/Suitopia store. His bedroom was large with green walls, tan carpeted floor, a large bed with green sheets, green blanket, and green pillow, a nightstand next to his bed with an alarm clock, a picture of him and Judy when they were kids in a grassy fields of BunnyBurrow, a bowl of blueberries for his midnight snack, and a can of soda, a large TV near the end of his bed on the stand, underneath the stand were DVDs and games, a game console near his TV, and a large door at the front of his bedroom.

Nick was living with his parents at their house/store in the city of Zootopia which was his home his dad owns the business called Suitopia where they made clothing for animals in need while his mother helps out with the color design he helps out his parents as well his other job is to sell Pawpsicles for residents of Zootopia on the hot summer day for something refreshing to have as a treat for only two dollars he had help with his friend Finnick who was his second best friend since childhood in Zootopia and he was the toughest fox you ever met they had a license to sell Pawpsicles of course.

Nick was lying in his bed when he heard the knock on his door he got up from his bed, walked to the door, and opened it to show his parents standing there. "Come on son! It's time to go to work!" John told him. "Alright." Nick said. Then he and his parents walked downstairs to their store which was attached to their house. The store was a large room with brown walls and floors, clothes on shelves, clothes racks in the middle, a large counter with a cash register on it, a chair behind the counter, a working station near the door with a sewing machine on it with fabric in boxes on the floor. John went to the sewing station to do his job while Francine went behind the counter as a sales clerk and Nick walked outside to his job as a pawpsicle sales clerk.

A large white cart with a handle and on it was a large cheery-flavored red pawpsicle which was a popsicle shaped like a paw logo, "Pawpsicle" was written on it in black letters, and also written in black letters were "$2 each" below it. Leaning against the cart was a male tan fennec fox with brown eyes, large pointy ears, black nose, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a black shirt with a red stripe, olive-green shorts, and a large bushy tan tail named Finnick he was Nick's best friend next to Judy since childhood in Zootopia. He was reading a magazine waiting for Nick to show up the red fox cleared his throat which caught the fennec fox's attention he looked up and smiled at him. "About time you got here." Finnick said.

"Good morning to you too Finnick." Nick joked. Finnick rolled up his magazine, walked inside the house to put away his magazine, walked back out, and stood next to Nick. The fox opened the cart and held out the red pawpsicle in the air. "Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles here! Only two dollars!" Nick called out. But the passersby didn't want anything from a fox mostly the prey animals. "No thanks!" A male brown moose said passing by. "I'll pass!" A female tan deer said. "I rather eat my foot than to eat those pawpsicles!" A male gray rhino said. Nick frowned as he lowered his pawpsicle from the air he turned to Finnick. "Forget it nobody want to buy anything from us!" Nick said.

Finnick growled in anger he took out a bat and jumped in front of the passersby. "Either you buy a pawpsicle or you get the taste of my bat!" Finnick threatened as he swung the bat at them. The passersby screamed and ran off down the street. Nick face-palmed in frustration. "Worth a shot." Finnick said shrugging his shoulders. Nick leaned down into the smaller fox's face. "Finnick! We're suppose to show the other animals that we're friendly foxes not mean foxes!" Nick whispered to him. Finnick grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He muttered meekly. Then they heard the crowd coming toward them they turned to find some male yellow lemmings walking toward them.

The lemmings were dressed in small business suits walking in the line toward the stand Nick and Finnick smiled the lemmings were always thrilling to buy some pawpsicles from the foxes. Nick and Finnick got back to their original positions and ready to sell them stuff. "Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles here!" Nick called out. The lemmings paid their money and Nick handed them pawpiscle after pawpsicle until there were no more lemmings coming by. The lemmings sucked on their pawpsicles with happiness enjoying their frozen treats. After a while, they eventually closed their stand they were done for a day and they went back inside. Francine and John looked up to see the boys walking in.

"Hello boys how's business?" Francine asked. "Great! Except when Finnick scared off some passersby!" Nick said as he glared at the smaller fox. Finnick blushed as he sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. John and Francine sighed as they shook their heads. "Finnick, really you need to control your temper." John warned him. "Sorry Mr. Wilde, I just don't like it when someone judge us foxes." Finnick apologized. "I understand but violence is never an answer." John told him wagging his finger at him. Finnick nodded his head at him. "How about you two? Any customers today?" Nick asked. John and Francine shook their heads sadly. "Great! I'm doing well but you two aren't getting any customers because we're all foxes!" Nick said sarcastically as he threw his arms in the air. "I could use force to make customers paid for your stuff!" Finnick said as he pulled out his bat and tapped it in his paws. "Finnick!" Nick shouted. "Kidding!" Finnick said, laughing. "Well that's enough jokes for today boys it's time for dinner!" Francine told the boys. Nick, Finnick, John, and Francine walked back inside their house to have dinner.

After dinner Nick was lying on the bed watching a movie about the fox and the dog being friends with each other but some of the animals believed that they should be enemies he sighed as he watched the movie it reminded himself of him and Judy when they were kids he had good memories of her. He missed her very much and wanted to see her again but the problem was they didn't have enough money to get tickets to BunnyBurrow and neither did Judy's parents as well so they can't visit them as well. Nick sighed in sadness he missed Judy so much and do anything to see her again. He had a thought of stealing money from his parents or a bank but he decided against he knew that wouldn't be a good idea and could get in him big trouble. The fox sighed as he looked up to the ceiling what was he going to do?

Then he heard a knock on his door he looked at the door. "Come in!" Nick called out. The door opened to revealed it being Francine with a concern look on her face she walked inside the room Nick sat up on the bed to make room for his mother who sat on the bed next to him. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked. Nick shook his head at her. "No, I'm not I missed Judy!" Nick answered as he shook his head. The mother fox sighed as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "Oh honey, you know we don't have enough money right now to go to BunnyBurrow or enough for you to go to BunnyBurrow alone." She told him. "I know but I wished we had some money right now if any animal wasn't so prejudice against us foxes!" Nick said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I understand Nick but some animals don't see us foxes as good kind animals we are I mean yes there are some bad foxes out there but not all foxes are bad." Francine told him. "I know remember when those mean scouts tried to muzzle me when I was a child?" Nick asked. Francine growled at bit and closed her eyes. "Yes, I liked to rip those nasty son of the..." Francine began but Nick put his paw on her shoulder. "Whoa! Easy mom watch your langauge." Nick told her as he motioned his paw to calm her down. Francine blushed as she smiled at her son. "Oh sorry dear, sometimes even us mothers can lose control sometimes I just hate it when someone hurts my little boy." Francine said as she pinched his cheek. Nick chuckled at this and playfully push her paw away. "Mom!" Nick chided playfully.

John and Finnick were overhearing the conversation between Nick and Francine as they both looked at each other then the two of them had an idea they ran back to their rooms to get something. Hours later, there was another knock at the door Nick and Francine looked up to find John and Finnick standing there with smiling faces as they walked inside Nick's room. "Nick, I have something for you from me and your father to you!" Finnick said. John held out a manilla envelope to his son who which Nick took and held it in his paws. "What is it?" Nick asked. "Open it and find out silly!" John said. Nick did just that and was surprised to see what was inside it was a ticket to BunnyBurrow! "Wow!" Nick said as he took out a ticket. "A ticket to BunnyBurrow?" He said.

John and Finnick nodded their heads. "But how?" Nick asked. "Well, I had some money stashed away for my own needs but after hearing how much you missed your bunny friend I figured that I buy you a ticket for BunnyBurrow!" Finnick explained. Nick smiled as he picked up Finnick and hugged him. "Thank you, Finnick!" Nick said. "You're welcome now please let go of me you're embarrassing me!" Finnick told him as he blushed. Nick put down Finnick quickly on the floor. Nick was happy as a clam he was finally going to see his friend Judy again but his smiled quickly disappeared as he looked at his parents. This confused them. "Nick? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be going to BunnyBurrow?" Francine asked.

"Oh, I am happy but what about you two? Don't you want to come to BunnyBurrow with me? What about your job around here?" Nick asked concerned. The parents smiled at him. "Don't worry son, Finnick is able to take care of us and also we have friends in high places!" Francine assured him. "Besides you need a vacation you've worked hard and you've earned this vacation." John said as he placed his paw on his shoulder. Nick smiled at his parents and Finnick. "Thank you!" Nick said then all of them had a group hug.

The Next Day...

After breakfast Nick, Finnick, John, and Francine went to the train station where the train had arrived leaving for BunnyBurrow Nick had his suitcase with him with stuff he needed when he was away. "Well, this is it! I'm off to BunnyBurrow!" Nick exclaimed. "Have a safe trip son!" John said. "Thanks dad, I will!" Nick said. Nick and John hugged each other then they let go. "Good luck, my big man!" John said. "Thanks!" Nick said. "Goodbye dear, have a safe trip be careful of dangers like slurry pits, danger areas, and dangerous animals especially prey like hippos, rhinos, elephants, woodchucks, and rabbits who can bite and kick." Francine told him. "I will and don't worry Judy isn't dangerous but there are some bad rabbits there and I will be careful." Nick told her. Nick and Francine hugged as well.

"Oh my little boy going on his own you're such a big boy." Francine cooed. "I'm sure am mom." Nick said. Then they let go of each other. "Good luck Nick, say hi to Judy for me!" Finnick said. "I will." Nick said. Nick held out his arms for a hug but Finnick just held out his hand for a hand shake. "No hug?" Nick asked. Finnick smiled. "Oh what a heck! Get in here you!" Finnick said, smiling. Nick and Finnick hugged each other. "Let's keep this our secret." Finnick whispered. "You got it buddy!" Nick said. Then they let go of each other. The train whistled blew and Nick quickly got on the train and waved to his parents and Finnick through the train window. Finnick began to weep as he hugged Francine. "Oh Finnick!" Francine chuckled as she picked him and hugged him.

Nick sighed as he sat down on the seat of the train, put his suitcase next to him, and rested his head on the seat with his hands underneath. "Judy! Here I come!" Nick said. The train took off down to BunnyBurrow Nick's childhood summer home.

A/N: End of Chapter 1. Well looks like Nick is heading to BunnyBurrow and is going to see his best friend again! That was nice of Finnick to give up his money to buy a ticket for Nick he maybe tough sometimes but he's a heart of gold underneath that toughness he helped Judy find Nick in the movie but he doesn't tend to show it. Judy took care of those scouts by kicking the leader where the sun doesn't shine and muzzling him to see how he liked it! Also Nick took care of Gideon and his goons by siccing the bees on them. That would be cool if that happened in the movie I know it had to happen or otherwise there's no movie but still! Well anyways, I hope you like this story now it's time for the fun facts.

Fun Fact #1: My two OC bullies Seth the jackal and Khan the tiger were friends of Gideon Grey I made them because I've wanted Gideon to have a gang instead of just Travis for more conflict for Judy to handle to make it more interesting. Seth the jackal is named after the Egyptian god of chaos and he was part jackal so I figured Seth would be a perfect name of him since he was a bully. Khan the tiger is named after Shere Khan from Disney's The Jungle Book animated movie series.

Fun Fact #2: The scene where Nick threw the rock at the beehive, dropped down in front of the bullies, who looked closer to it, the bees bursting out from the hive, and attacking the bullies as they're running away is silimar to the scene from King's Quest 2015 where Graham tricked the guards by shaking the tree and causing the guards to get attacked by bees. I thought it would be a funny scene to add in this story!

Fun Fact #3: Woody Woodchuck was originally going to be one of Judy's friends in the original script but was dropped after they changed it. I named the woodchuck scout Woody Woodchuck because I figure it's the perfect name for him. The woodchuck scout might be Woody Woodchuck in the movie and changed him into the villain in the movie. I named the other scouts Zippy, Tank, Hornsby, and Hoofster for different reason. Zippy because zebras can be fast, Tank because hippos are as strong as a tank and is named after the bully from An Extremely Goofy Movie who turned good, Hornsby because the wildebeest has horns, and Hoofster because the hoofs from the horses.

Fun Fact #4: I gave Travis the last name Tight-Squeeze because ferrets have been known to squeeze underneath narrow places and come out another end of places. I've figure that tight-squeeze would be a good last name for him.

Fun Fact #5: I named the rabbit girl who got bullied by Gideon and Travis in the movie Dusk because she looks like the color of sunsets at night so I figured that Dusk would be a perfect name for her and made her Judy's cousin in this story because it's unknown if she's related to her.

That's it! Read and Review! No flames please!


	2. Reunions

A/N: Here's chapter two of this story in this chapter Nick and Judy are reunited again. Nick settled down in his summer-house after packing the stuff away he was about to get some lunch from the fridge but he forgot to get some food from the store so he decided to go out but then he sees the veggie & fruit stand across the road and decided to get some food there instead there he was reunited with his childhood friend and it was happy reunion so they let Nick have some blueberries for lunch with no charge after that they went into town to look around to see what things had changed when he was away they had some good memories of the past and they meet some old friends as well and told them how life was going. How will Judy's friends react to see Nick again? Read on and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 2: Reunions

Written by: KingSnow5092

The train stopped in front of the BunnyBurrow train station all the passengers got off the train in the straight line and Nick went off after they got off the train so he doesn't get trampled in the crowd he stretched his arms and legs to get the blood flowing in his veins after a long train ride he then looked around the country and smiled. BunnyBurrow looked beautiful this time of year the sky was blue with some clouds, the grass was green, the sun was shining brightly over the country, and the air was nice and cool. He sniffed the air and sighed in happiness it was nice clean air better than some of the air in Zootopia. Nick walked down to the truck rental store to rent a truck to him to drive down to his summer-house he spent during his childhood days.

After he paid for the rental truck he drove down the road to his summer-house which was across the road where Judy's house was he was so excited to see his childhood friend again but at the same time a little nervous what would Judy think about his new job as a pawpsicle clerk? Will she laugh at him? Love his job? Nick shook those thoughts out of his head he didn't need to worry about that right now he needed to concentrate on the road so he doesn't kill anybody after a while he eventually stopped in front of his summer-house. It was a large brown cabin with a brown roof, windows at the bottom and the top of it, a brown porch with rocking chairs on it, stairs leading up to the porch, and a white door in front of it.

Nick remembered his childhood days spending all summer in that cabin and playing with his best friend and his new friends as well he was glad that Judy's friends were nice to him unlike the scouts who tried to muzzle him he was still angry about what those scouts almost did to him they were lucky that he wasn't a violent fox or otherwise he bite off the face of every one of them! Nick shook his head again he needed to let go of the past and put it behind him and focused on what was going on now. The fox then got out of his truck, lifted up the trunk, and grabbed his suitcase. He walked inside of his summer-house and up to his bedroom.

The bedroom was large with brown walls, brown floor, a nightstand next to the bed, a large white bed with a pillow and a green blanket draped on it, a toy box filled with his old toys, a handheld Game-Fox, a plastic bag filled with Game-Fox games, piles of paper, and a box of crayons, and a large brown dresser next to the nightstand. Nick walked toward his bed, placed the suitcase on it, and began to unpack his clothes, DVDs, and video games for his game console at his summer-house. He packed the clothes away into the drawer and packed the DVDs and video games in the toy box. Nick dusted his hands off with a job well done he then heard his stomach rumble with hunger. "Hmm, much be lunch time!" Nick said to himself.

The fox went downstairs to get himself some lunch but when he opened the fridge he noticed that it was empty he slapped himself in stupidity he had forgotten to get some food from the store before he got here so he closed the fridge and decided to go down to the store real quick for lunch or maybe even a restaurant. As he walked out the door his nose picked up a familiar scent he sniffed and sniffed until he realized that it was his favorite food blueberries! Nick licked his lips in excitement he looked around to find a vegetable and fruit stand across the road nearby Judy's house. Nick noticed Bonnie and Stu talking about something he quickly recognized them as Judy's parents he smiled.

He looked from left to right two times, crossed the road with no problem, and walked up to the two adult rabbits talking when they looked up to find the fox staring at them smiling. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps!" Nick said waving to them. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other and looked back at the fox. "Who are you?" Stu asked. "It's me, Nick Wilde Judy's best friend since childhood." Nick told them. They looked at them in confusion not saying anything. "Or should I say I'm here to see carrots." Nick told them. Carrots was Judy's nickname Nick had given her when they were kids and Judy given him a nickname "Slick" since he was a smart fox. Bonnie and Stu's eyes widened in delight as they gasped in happiness.

"NICK!" Stu and Bonnie exclaimed happily. Stu and Bonnie quickly ran to him and gave him a big hug to which Nick returned the hug as well after a while they let go of each other. "Nick Wilde, you son of the gun! It's nice to see you again!" Stu said as he swung his arm across the air. "My dear, you've grown into the handsome fox." Bonnie said. Nick blushed as he chuckled. "Oh please, Mrs. Hopps you're making me blush." Nick said. "Just call me Bonnie, dear." Bonnie told him. "And call me Stu, boy." Stu told him as well. "OK, Bonnie and Stu! You know that almost sounds like bunny stew!" Nick joked. The rabbits chuckled at this they knew Nick was joking. "Anyways, have you seen Judy around here?" Nick asked.

"I'm right here!" A female voice called out. Nick looked up to find the most beautiful sight he's ever seen it was Judy carrying a basket of berries. Judy was now an adult female gray rabbit with purple eyes, floppy ears, a pink nose, buck-teeth, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a pink plaid shirt, blue jeans, slightly taller and female curvy-figured, and a white fluffy tail. Judy walked toward Nick and her parents and put down the basket. "Did someone call my name?" Judy asked. "Yes, I did!" Nick said holding his finger into the air. Nick walked over to Judy and knelt down on both of his knees to face her level. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Judy asked.

"Hello Judy, it's nice to see you again." Nick said. Judy raised her eyebrow at him. "Wait? Do I know you?" She asked. "Judy, don't you recognize me it's me Nick Wilde your best friend since childhood remember?" Nick asked. Judy looked at him in confusion. "Or maybe I should call you carrots?" Nick asked. Judy's eyes widened in surprise she remembered her best friend called her that nickname and she called him slick as a nickname as well then it suddenly hit her standing before her was her childhood best friend Nick Wilde! Judy then smiled the biggest smile she could. "Oh my goodness, Nick Wilde! It is you!" Judy exclaimed with happiness as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah, it's me!" Nick said cheerfully.

Judy then wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him tight and Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and hugged her as well. Nick and Judy hugged each other for a while it's been a long time since they got separated from each other as kids and now they are together again as adults! Judy wept in joy seeing her best friend again as she hugged him tight Nick hugged her tight as well as he rubbed her back to soothe her. Stu and Bonnie watched as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Then Nick and Judy let go of each other as they still smiled at each other. "How have you been carrots?" Nick asked. "I've been doing great how about you?" Judy asked.

"I've been doing great! Sorry me and my parents didn't come down here all these years over the summer not to visit you but we have money problems at the moments with our jobs and all." Nick explained to her. Judy smiled. "That's okay Nick, I understand I've been busy helping out my parents as well and we were having money problems as well and didn't have enough to visit you." Judy told him. The fox smiled at his best friend. "What's your job at home?" Judy asked. "Well, my job is helping out my parents with their tailor shop named Suitopia and my other job..." Nick began but stopped himself. He was scared to tell Judy his other job as a pawpsicle salesman what would she think of him? Nick decided to tell his other job to Judy later.

"I'll tell you my other job later it's been a long trip here." Nick told her. "Ok that's fine!" Judy said she knew her friend must be tired from the long trip so she'll let it go for now. "What about you? What's your job? Did you get to be a cop around here?" Nick asked. Judy frowned as she bowed her head to the ground and held her hands together as if she did something wrong. Bonnie and Stu looked at each other with sad faces her daughter had already told her what had happened in her childhood. Nick noticed this. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Nick asked. Judy looked up still frowning. "No, you didn't say anything wrong and I just had a bad experience in my childhood when you moved away." Judy said softly. "What happened?" Nick asked.

"I don't like to talk about it I want to but not right now though." Judy said softly. Nick put his paw on her shoulder as she looked up to him. "I understand you can tell me whenever your ready." Nick assured her. Judy smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome." He said. "Well anyways, my job now is a carrot farmer just like my parents." Judy said cheerfully. Nick turned to Judy's parents who waved and smiled at him. "A carrot farmer? That's cool!" Nick said. Judy nodded. "It sure is! It's the best job ever!" Stu said as he walked up to them. "Not to mention safer than being a cop!" Bonnie agreed. Nick smiled at them. Then they heard his stomach rumble with hunger. Nick blushed as he held his stomach Judy giggled at this it was cute to see Nick blush.

"Are you hungry dear?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I was about to head to the store to pick up some lunch but seeing your stand right here I've figured I pick something up from here if you don't mind." Nick asked. "Not at all help yourself it's on the house." Stu answered as he motioned him to help himself. "Thank you!" Nick said. The fox got up and ran over to the box of blueberries he grabbed a bunch of blueberries and began to gobble them down like a wild animal would to prey. Judy giggled at this while Stu and Bonnie looked away in disgust at the way Nick was eating. After a while Nick had some blueberry juice all over his face. "Boy, that was good!" Nick said. He burped and excused himself. He wiped off the juice from his face with his sleeve.

"Thank you Bonnie, Stu, and Judy!" Nick said. "You're welcome!" They all said in unison. "So Nick what do you like to do now?" Judy asked. Nick rubbed his chin as he looked into the air then he had an idea as he snapped his fingers. "Well, maybe you and I can go into town and see what's change around here?" Nick suggested. "That's a great idea, Nick! Mom! Dad! Can I go with Nick to show him around town?" Judy asked. "OK dear, but be careful!" Stu told her. "Thank you!" Judy said. "Let's go!" Nick said. Nick and Judy held hands as they walked down side of the road toward the town where Nick spend his childhood with Judy.

The town was large with many houses, stores, and many more things separated in-between each other some were pink, blue, red, and many more colors. Nick and Judy walked down the sidewalk of the town they then stopped in front of the playground. The playground was large with green grass, a large slide, a swing set with pink seats, a merry-go-round, a pink seesaw, monkey bars, and a bunny-shaped spring ride. Nick and Judy smiled as they entered the playground and looked around the equipment around them. "Remember how we used to play around this playground?" Nick asked. "I do!" Judy answered.

-Flashback-

_Young Nick and Judy were running around the playground with their friends Sharla and Gareth the two sheep siblings were playing on the seesaw while Nick was chasing Judy around pretending to chase after her to eat her. The fox and the rabbit were laughing as they were running then Nick pounced on Judy and tackling her while making chewing sounds like he was really eating her while Judy playfully cried out in fake pain. "Blood, blood, blood, and death!" Judy acted as she laid down pretending to be dead. Nick chuckled at this. "OK carrots, you're milking it now." Nick said. Judy got up and chuckled as well. "That's funny coming from the fox who is the ham!" Judy teased playfully. The both of them laughed._

_"Want to play on the swings?" Judy asked. Nick nodded his head then the two of them went on the swings and began to swing the swings. "I bet I can swing higher than you!" Judy told him. "I bet you can't!" Nick said. Nick and Judy swing higher and higher and faster and faster until Judy accidentally let go and fell down on the ground on her face but she had her paws out and planted them on the ground so she doesn't get hurt. Judy sat up and held her knee in pain. "Ouch!" Judy shouted. Sharla and Gareth looked back to see their friend hurt. Nick got off the swing set and ran toward Judy they all knelt down to see if she was alright._

_"Judy! Are you okay?" Sharla asked. "My leg hurts!" Judy moaned as she removed her paw to see some blood on her knee. Judy felt tears in her eyes as if she was about to cry. Gareth gasped. "She's bleeding!" Gareth cried as he pointed to her leg. Nick knew what to do he pulled out a scarf of his scout uniform and tore a piece of it he then grabbed Judy's leg. "Don't move! I'm going to bandaged it." Nick told her. The rabbit nodded her head. The fox wrapped the bandage around her knee and tied it tight. The rabbit smiled at the fox. "Thank you." Judy said. "Happy to help." Nick said. Judy sat on her knees and hugged Nick the fox hugged her back._

_Judy began to cry on Nick's shoulder as Nick rubbed her back to calm her down. "It's okay Judy it's going to be okay let's get you home and see if your parents will help you." Nick assured. She nodded her head after a while she eventually calmed down then they let go of each other. "Thank you." Judy said. Then Judy kissed Nick's cheek. Nick blushed at this as he held his paw on his cheek. Judy giggled at this as did Sharla and Gareth. Nick chuckled as well. Then Nick helped up Judy and let her lean on him as they walked back to Judy's home along with the sheep kids._

-End of Flashback-

Nick and Judy were sitting on the merry-go-round as they giggled at those memories then they stopped and looked at each other. "You were really milking the scene with your acting." He said. "Looks who talking when talking about talking you ham!" She teased. "OK, that's it!" Nick playfully shouted as he made fake growling sound. "Oh no!" Judy said in a fake scared voice. Then the rabbit ran away from the fox while laughing while the fox chased her around the playground as if they were kids again when Judy began to get tired Nick saw this chance and pounced on her making fake chewing sounds as if he was eating her again while Judy was fake screaming and her head fell on the ground. "Blood, blood, blood, death!" She acted.

"There you go you're milking it again!" Nick said, laughing. "Coming from the ham!" Judy taunted. The two laughed as they got up and dusted themselves from the ground. "So where to next?" She asked. He rubbed his chin again then snapped his fingers. "How about Sharla's house?" Nick asked. "OK! Let's go!" Judy said. The two of them ran out of the playground and ran down the road. After a while they eventually ran up to a large red house with windows on top of the house and below the house with white stripes on the sides of the house with a red door in front of it. Nick knocked on the door and they waited.

An adult a female black sheep with blue eyes, round ears, black snout, black wool covering her head and body, black curved hoofs, wearing a purple t-shirt, blue shorts, and a short black tail named Sharla opened the door to see Nick and Judy standing there. "Hi Judy!" Sharla said. "Hi Sharla guess who back in town?" Judy asked as he pointed to Nick. Sharla turned to Nick and gasped in surprise. "Nick! Is that you?" Sharla asked. Nick knelt down on his knees and nodded. Then Sharla hugged Nick to which Nick hugged Sharla back. "I missed you Nick!" Sharla said. "I missed you too Sharla!" Nick said. Then they let go of each other. "You've grown since the last time I saw you." Sharla said. "Well, I have been eating blueberries all of these years." Nick said smugly.

"Want to come in?" Sharla asked. Nick and Judy nodded their heads and they went inside. The living room was large with pink walls, red carpeted floor, a large black couch, a table next to the couch, a chair near the couch, a large TV on the stand next to the front door, a DVD player below the stand, and pictures of her and Gareth on the wall along with her friends. "Wow! This is the nice house you have here Sharla!" Nick said. The black sheep smiled at him and curtsied. "Thank you! Now wait here and I'll get you some snacks." Sharla told them. Nick and Judy sat down the sofa he then grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. "Alright cartoons! I love watching cartoons!" Nick cheered. Judy giggled. "Nick? Do you always watch cartoons?" She asked. "Hey, I maybe an adult but still I'm a kit in heart." Nick told her as he held his heart.

Judy rolled her eyes at him then she turned back to the TV. Sharla came in with a plate filled with carrots and blueberries in her paws and set them on the table next to the couch. "There you go you two eat up!" Sharla said. "Thank you!" Nick and Judy both said in unison. The fox and the rabbit grabbed their snacks and ate them slowly normally Nick would eat them fast but since he was in the guest house he was polite and eat them slowly. Sharla walked to her chair and sat down on it. "So Nick? How have you been these past years?" Sharla asked. "Goof." Nick mumbled with his mouth full of berries. "What?" Sharla asked in confusion. Judy cleared her throat and glared at Nick. The fox gulped down his food and said. "Oh sorry I shouldn't talk with my mouth full."

"I said good you see I've been helping out my parents with dad's tailor shop but business has been slow lately because nobody wanted to buy anything from the fox we foxes have a bad rep you know." He explained to her. Sharla frowned a bit. "I'm sorry to hear about that." She said softly. "Thank you what about you what have you've been doing?" Nick asked. Sharla smiled. "Well, I've finally got my job as an astronaut and I've been the first sheep in space!" She said. Nick looked at her and grinned. "That's cool! Did you see any aliens?" He asked. Judy elbowed him playfully. "Nick!" Judy chided playfully. The trio laughed at this. "No, but if I see any I'll let you know." Sharla said. The three of them laughed again.

Then the front door opened to an adult male white sheep with green eyes, round ears, white snout, white wool covering his head and body, gray curved hoofs, wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and a short white tail named Gareth after he walked in he closed the door and drank a cola in his hoofs after that he belched and sighed. "Gareth! What did I tell you about burping a lot?" Sharla scolded as she stood up from her chair. "Aw, come on Sharla I have to let it out somehow." Gareth said. Sharla's face turned red with anger as she stomped toward her brother and got into his face who backed away from her. "Whoa easy there sis!" Gareth said motioning her to calm down. "Gareth! We have guests!" Sharla whispered as she pointed to Nick and Judy on the couch.

Gareth looked at the couch and gasped in surprise to see Nick on the couch. "Nick Wilde! Is that you?" Gareth asked. "That's me! Long time no see Gareth!" Nick said standing up from the couch walking toward him. Gareth chugged his soda and threw it on the floor as he ran toward Nick. Nick and Gareth hugged each other then they let go. "Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you Nick!" Gareth said. "Well, I am a fox and we foxes are taller than some prey animals especially cute bunnies." Nick said as he looked at Judy at that last sentence. Judy puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stomped toward the fox. "Don't call me cute!" Judy shouted at him. "Why not cutie pie?" Nick asked as he pinched Judy's cheek she slapped his paw away from her.

"Gareth! Pick up that soda can!" Sharla shouted as she pointed to the soda can on the floor. The white sheep blushed in embarrassment he then ran to the can, picked it up, ran into the kitchen to put the can in the recyclable bin, and wiped the living room floor with a paper towel. "I'm sorry Sharla I just love soda." Gareth said feeling guilty. Sharla smiled. "I can't stay mad at you." Sharla said. Sharla and Gareth hugged each other to end their bickering...for now that is. Nick and Judy looked at each other. "Sorry I called you cute." Nick apologized. "It's okay I know you meant it in the nice way." Judy said. Then Nick and Judy hugged each other as well. Then they let go of each other as all of them sat on the couch.

"So Gareth what are you doing in your life?" Nick asked. "I'm the owner of my own candy store along with some sodas in the cooler that is." Gareth answered. "Must be a nice place to work at." Nick said. The sheep nodded. "It sure is! My own candy shop with all the candy I could eat and all the soda I could drink." Gareth said. Sharla shook her head while smiling. "How is Dusk doing?" Nick asked. "She's helping me out with my candy store." Gareth answered. "Really? I thought she wanted to be a carrot farmer?" He asked. "She did but when she heard about the job I have she changed her mind and now she's helping me out with the candy store and I give her free candy for a job well done." The sheep said. "Free candy? She's a lucky girl." Nick said, chuckling.

"Oh Nick! Look at the time!" Judy said pointing to the clock on the wall the fox looked up to see that it was close to dinner time. "Whoa! It's dinner time your parents will kill us if we're not home!" Nick exclaimed. The fox and the rabbit got up from the couch as they turned to the two sheep. "Thanks for inviting us in and for a snack." Nick said. "You're very welcome, Nick, come back anything time you feel like it!" Sharla said waving to him. "And don't forget to visit my candy store sometime!" Gareth said waving to him as well. "Oh I won't forget!" Nick said, smiling. Nick and Judy waved the sheep goodbye as they walked out of the door. "It was nice to see some old friends." Nick said. "It sure was!" Judy agreed.

"By the way what's for dinner tonight? It better not be rabbit stew!" Nick said, chuckling. Judy playfully punched him in the arm. "No Nick! It's carrot soup!" Judy said giggling. "That's sounds good but don't tell the other predators that I'm eating vegetables." Nick whispered playfully. "Don't worry that's our little secret." Judy joked. Nick then stopped. "Oh, before I forget I'm going to head to the store real quick to pick up some stuff for my summer-house." Nick said. "OK, see you at my house." Judy said waving to him as she walked away. "I will!" Nick said waving to her as well.

Few Hours Later...

After Nick had packed away his groceries in his summer-house he quickly ran to Judy's house for dinner they were in the dining room which was a large room with pink walls, pink carpeted floor, a very long brown table set with plates, napkins, eating utensils, and glasses, chairs surrounding the table, the wall was covered in pictures of Judy's family, and a counter with pots of flowers on them. Nick and Judy were sitting next to each other while Stu was sitting next to his three kids: Violet, Manny, and Megan. Violet was a female gray rabbit with purple eyes, floppy ears, red half-moon glasses, pink nose, buck-teeth, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a black turtleneck sweater, green skirt, and a white fluffy tail, Manny was a male gold rabbit with brown eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, buck-teeth, brown muzzle/inner-fur, wearing an olive-green plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a white fluffy tail, and Megan was a female gray rabbit with brown eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, buck-teeth, wearing a long pink plaid dress with a light pink vest over it, pink pants, and a short white fluffy tail. They were Judy's siblings. Bonnie was making the carrot soup in the kitchen.

Nick looked around the dining room he was surprised to see how empty it looked without any of Judy's 275 siblings around now there was only three or four counting Judy. The fox turned to the rabbit next to him. "Hey carrots what happened to your other siblings?" Nick asked. Judy turned to him. "Well some of them moved out of the house to their own houses in another country with my uncle Terry, some of them moved to their own houses in this country, and unfortunately some of them are no longer with us." Judy explained to him as she frowned at the last part. Nick frowned as well. "I'm sorry to hear about that." Nick said. "Thank you but they're still with us in spirit!" Judy said. Nick smiled at her as well.

"OK! Soup's on!" Bonnie called out as she walked inside the dining room with a large pot in her paws Nick got up and helped Bonnie with the large pot they both carried to the table and put it on the table. Bonnie smiled at Nick. "Thank you Nick." Bonnie said. Nick bowed to her and said. "Happy to help." Then they all sat down at the table as they served themselves some soup then they all ate the soup with delight, of course, Nick and Judy helped themselves with seconds after everyone was finished. Bonnie took the pot away from the table and walked into the kitchen. Nick licked his lips. "That was great dinner!" Nick said. "It sure was!" Violet agreed. "Wait until you see dessert, Nick!" Judy told him.

Bonnie came in with a blueberry pie in her paws and set in on the table the fox's eyes widened with delight as he saw the pie before him. "Is that blueberry pie?" Nick asked. Bonnie nodded. Nick fist pumped and cheered. "You may cut it if you like since you're the guest." Bonnie said. Nick got up and cut the slice of pie he then picked up a whole pie leaving a triangular shape in the pie while blueberry juice dripped out of it he licked his lips at the whole pie. Everyone gasped at this thinking that Nick was going to eat the whole pie for himself he then smirked as he placed the pie back down into the tin. "Only kidding!" Nick said shrugging his arms in the air. "Oh Nick!" Judy giggled as everyone laughed at Nick's joke.

Then Nick sliced the pie for everyone until he got the slice himself he ate the pie slowly and carefully to savor the flavor of it after a while everyone was finished. "Mmm, that was good blueberry pie you made there Bonnie." Nick said. Bonnie blushed. "Oh thank you Nick but I can't take all the credit you see Gi..." Bonnie began but Judy hushed her. This confused the mother rabbit then Judy took her mother into the living room. "Judy? Why did you hush me?" Bonnie asked. "Mother, I want it to be a surprise for Nick you see I'm taking him to Gideon's Bakery tomorrow and I want Nick to see how Gideon changed his ways and became a baker." Judy whispered to her. Bonnie realized what her daughter meant and nodded in agreement. "Sorry I hushed you." Judy said. "That's okay dear, I understand." Bonnie said.

"Is everything okay girls?" Nick asked peeking his head through the doorway. "Yes Nick everything's fine we were just talking about girly things." Bonnie lied. Nick nodded his head and ducked back into the dining room. Bonnie sighed. "I feel bad lying to your best friend." She said. "I know but it will be worth it for the surprise tonight." Judy assured her. Bonnie nodded. Then the two of them went back into the dining room to help clean up. After they did their chores they went into the living room to watch the movie. The living room was large with pink walls, brown wooden floor, a large pink couch, a large TV on the stand across the couch, a DVD player below it, and DVDs below the DVD player. Since Nick was the guest they let them pick out the movie he picked a comedy.

They were all watching the comedy movie together they all laughed at the funny scenes especially Nick who laughed the loudest of them all. "Oh man, I love these comedy movies they're my favorite!" Nick said between laughs. "I know you've always watched comedy movies when you're at my house." Judy said between laughs. "I remember I used to do stand up comedy in front of your siblings." Nick said. Judy nodded. "I remember that as well." Judy said.

-Flashback-

_Nick was standing in front of the TV which was off with a toy microphone in his paws while Judy and her siblings were sitting on the couch waiting to hear some jokes from Nick. "Hello everybody!" Nick said. "Hello Dr. Nick!" They all said. "I just flew in another day and boy are my arms tired!" Nick said. Everyone laughed at the joke. "Woody Woodchuck is a jerk but after Judy took care of him he was wood upchucked!" Nick joked. Everyone laughed at that joke as well along with Nick. He remembered how Judy kicked that woodchuck in the nuts. Bonnie and Stu laughed along as well._

_"Let me tell me Gideon Grey is so dumb!" Nick joked. "How dumb is he?" They all asked. "He was so dumb that he had no grey matter!" Nick laughed along with everyone else. Bonnie and Stu clapped and cheered along with other kids. "Nick! It's time to go back to our cabin!" Francine called out. "OK mom!" Nick called back. "Sorry folks I have to go but don't worry I'll slide back in here!" Nick said. Everyone cheered as Judy blew a kiss at him Nick caught it with his paws. "Thank you and good day!" Nick said as he walked out of the room. Judy sighed as she looked at Nick. 'He's so handsome when he's funny.' Judy thought._

-End of Flashback-

Nick and Judy laughed at that memory then they realized that the movie was over and the credits were rolling on the black screen Stu turned off the TV. "Alright kids, it's time for bed." Stu told his kids. The three of them moaned. "Do we have to?" Manny asked. Stu and Bonnie glared at them. The three kids grinned sheepishly. "Only kidding! It's time for bed!" Manny said. All of them stood up and stretched themselves to get the blood flowing through their veins. "Good night Nick!" The three rabbit said in unison. "Good night, see you tomorrow." Nick said. Then the three of them ran to their rooms to go to bed. Nick stretched and yawned as well. "Well, it's time for me to head to my cabin for the night." Nick said.

"Time for us to head to bed too." Bonnie said Stu and Judy nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nick said waving to the parents. "Good night Nick!" Bonnie and Stu said in unison then they walked to their bedroom to go to bed. Nick and Judy looked at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow Judy have a good night." Nick said. "You have a good night too Nick and tomorrow I have a surprise for you." Judy said. "What's a surprise?" Nick asked. "If I told you and it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Judy asked. The fox chuckled. "I guess your right I'll wait until tomorrow." He said. The rabbit nodded her head.

Nick then sat on his knees to Judy's height then he gave her a hug and Judy returned the hug. "Good night Judy, I'm happy to see you again." Nick said softly. "Good night Nick, I'm happy to see you again too." Judy said softly as well. They let go of each other as the fox stood up and walked out of the door and closed it behind him. 'I can't wait for Nick to see how Gideon changed his ways.' Judy thought she then walked out of the room and into her bedroom for a good night sleep.

A/N: End of Chapter 2. There you have it that's chapter two of this story! Nick and Judy are finally reunited and it's feels so good and Judy's friends are doing well having good jobs as adults it's the wonderful life for everyone but little do they know is that their lives are going to change soon when something happens in a few chapters later. In the next chapter: Judy surprises Nick by taking him to the bakery where her former bully Gideon Grey is a baker now when Nick found out that Gideon was the same bully who bullied Judy years ago he gets angry and knocks Gideon down and leaves the bakery angry along with Judy who got angry at him for doing so. Will things cool down with Nick, Judy, and Gideon? Stay tuned and find out.

Fun Fact #1: Game-Fox console is based on the Game Boy consoles from the 90's I called it a game fox because I thought it be funny to make the parody of the GameBoy.

Fun Fact #2: Nick and Judy reuniting with each other is silimar to the scene in The Lion King (1994 version) where Simba and Nala are reunited again I thought it would be a good idea to make a reference to that.

Fun Fact #3: The reason there are three of Judy's siblings instead of 275 is because I wanted the story not to be too long so I made some of the sibilings moved out to the different country, moved to their own houses in the same country, and some passed on. I hope that's okay and I wanted them to be like The Three Stooges they'll be comic relief in some chapters I hope you don't mind.

Fun Fact #4: The parts where Judy and Nick are playing with each other Nick pretending to bite Judy and Judy acting out her death are references to the scenes in the movie where Judy was in the play and where Nick acted out he was infected with the Night Howlers but really he only got shot with blueberries and Judy acting out as a scared prey as well.

Fun Fact #5: The flashback scene where Nick as a stand up comedian saying hello to everybody and Judy and her siblings saying "Hi Dr. Nick!" is the reference to The Simpsons. I thought it would be funny since there was Dr. Nick on The Simpsons.

That's all folks! Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


	3. Not So Happy Reunion

A/N: OK folks, here's chapter three of this story! Things get heated up right here! In this chapter: Judy takes Nick to his surprise which was a bakery where he meets Judy's childhood bully Gideon Grey when he found out who he was he got angry and punches Gideon for his past bullying Judy get angry at him for doing that because she wanted Nick to know that Gideon had changed his ways but he didn't believe her and they got into the fight causing her to get out of the truck and walk all the way home. Will Nick calm down enough to make it up to Judy and forgive Gideon for his past sins? Read this and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 3: Not-So Happy Reunion

Written by: KingSnow5092

Nick awoke to the sound of his alarm clock he pressed the button to turn it off after that he got up and stretched his arms to wake himself up he then got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast which was a blueberry muffin, coffee, and orange juice, brushed his teeth, got dressed in his usual green shirt, tie, and tan pants, and walked out of the door as he sniffed the air to another glorious day in BunnyBurrow. He turned to see the three rabbits were getting ready to open the stand to do their usual business. He looked from left to right to see if any vehicles were coming after the coast was clear he walked across the road to Judy's house. Judy's house was a large pink house with some white windows on top and bottom, white lines across the houses, a large white door, a pink porch, pink stairs, and two large pink bunny ears sticking out from the roof. He walked over to Judy's siblings who were preparing for their stand.

"Good morning Violet, Manny, and Megan." Nick said waving to them. "Good morning, Nick!" They all greeted in unison. "So are you and Judy going out today?" Manny asked. "Yep, sure am!" Nick answered. The three of them giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Are you two going on a date?" Megan asked. Nick blushed a bright red after she asked him that. "NO! We're just friends!" Nick protested waving his paws at her. "Relax Nick, I was just joking." Megan assured him. "Oh you guys!" Nick chuckled. "Where is your sister?" Nick asked. "In the house in her room." Violet answered pointing to the house. Nick thanked them and walked inside the house.

Nick walked up to the door that led into Judy's room he remembered Judy's room very well. It was a large room with purple walls, pink carpeted floor, a large window at the end of the room with purple curtains, a large pink bed with pink pillows and a purple blanket, pictures of police animals she drew when she was young, a nightstand with a picture of her and Nick when they were young, a make-up kit which her mom bought for her, a toy police badge, a brush, and an alarm clock, a poster of the Zootopia Police Department logo she bought from the flea market, and a box filled with her old toys. He remembered playing with her in her room all the time.

He knocked the door he heard Judy telling him to come in he opened the door all the way and was surprised to see Judy sitting there on the bed combing her ears but she was naked. She was a gray bunny with gray fur around her body and light gray inner-fur on her stomach (she had no private parts though since she's an animal just like the other animals in the Mystic Spring Oasis scene). She had her eyes closed while brushing her ears and humming a tune of "Try Everything". Nick's eyes widened in surprise and his face turned red as a tomato. He knelt on his knees to her height. "Judy?" Nick asked. The rabbit opened her eyes, put down her brush, jumped off the bed, and hugged the fox. "Hello Nick." Judy said. Nick hugged her back. "Hey carrots! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great Nick!" Judy answered. Then they let go of each other and looked at each other. "Why do you asked?" Judy asked. "You're naked!" Nick answered. Judy raised her eyebrow she then looked down to herself and gasped in horror she quickly covered her chest and lower area with her paws blushing in embarrassment. Nick quickly looked away and blushed as well. "Sorry I didn't mean to look!" He apologized. "It's okay it's fine!" She assured him. The fox ran out of the room and ran back in with his eyes closed and handed her a towel to which Judy took then wrapped it around herself and tied it on her back. "OK, you can look now." Judy said. He looked to see Judy in a towel.

"I'm sorry Judy I didn't realize you were naked." Nick said flustered. "It's okay Nick I was so busy thinking about your surprise today that I forgot to tell you that I took a shower." Judy assured him. Nick got up from the floor with his eyes still closed. "I'll be outside while you change." Nick told her. "Thank you!" Judy said. Nick felt around the walls until he reached outside Judy's room, into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. Nick sighed he felt so embarrassed to see his friend naked he was glad that animals don't have private parts or that would really be embarrassing! Then he heard the door opened behind him to see Judy fully dressed in a light blue shirt with a black stripe on top and purple stripe on the bottom, and black pants.

"Wow, you look so adorable in that shirt." Nick said then covered his mouth after he realized what he had just said. "Sorry." Nick muttered. Judy giggled and said. "It's okay Nick, adorable's fine just don't overuse the word cute."

"You got it cutie pie." Nick said. Judy playfully punched him in the arm as they both laughed. "So are you ready?" Nick asked. "Yep, all set I had my breakfast, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and I'm all set to go!" She answered. "OK then after you my dear." Nick said bowing down to her gesturing her to go first. "Thank you kind sir." Judy said as she curtsied and walked ahead to Nick who which he walked after her. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out to take Nick to his surprise!" Judy called out to her parents. "Alright dear! Be careful!" They called out. "I will!" She called back. Then they walked out of the door, waved goodbye to her siblings who waved back, crossed the road safely, and got into the truck.

Judy was in the driver's seat while Nick was in the passenger's seat he decided to let Judy drive since she wanted to surprise him with whatever she had planned. He took off his tie and wrapped it around his eyes this confused Judy. "Why are you wrapping the tie around your eyes?" She asked. "I don't want to ruin your surprise." He answered. "Fair enough." She said giggling as she started the truck and took off down the road to the place they were going. They eventually reached their destination she parked the truck in the parking area in-between their destination and another building which was slightly wide enough for them to fit in. Judy got out of the truck, went around the truck, opened the door for Nick, and lead him to in front of their destination.

"Can I look now?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you may look now." Judy answered.

Nick unwrapped his tie from his eyes and opened them to find a large pink and white striped bakery store, a large pink store canopy hanging over the front of the store with "Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff" written on it in white letters, a cute white pie with a cute smiley face on it, and a large pink door in front of the store. He grinned in delight at the bakery before him he could smell all the sweets inside of the bakery like blueberry muffins, blueberry pie, blueberry tarts, pumpkin pie, and many more baked goods. He licked his lips thinking about the baked stuff inside of the bakery and wanted to eat them so badly. Judy noticed this and giggled. "Are you surprised?" She asked. Nick nodded his head at her. "Well, come on, there's more inside!" Judy said as he lead him into the bakery.

The inside of the bakery was a large room with pink walls, brown wooden floor, a large brown counter with a latch door, free samples of baked goods, a small silver ringing bell, and a cash register on it, stools along the counter for people to sit on, seven tables with chairs along the wall, on the walls were posters of baked goods with prices for them, behind the counter was a large room with pink walls and a brown wooden floor, a glass bottom with baked goods underneath the counter, a chair behind the counter for the owner to sit in, and a door leading to the kitchen. Nick looked around the bakery to see the good stuff inside and wanted to eat all of it but restrained himself of doing so.

"Wow, this is some surprise!" Nick said with awe. "Oh but it's gets even better!" Judy said she then jumped on the counter and rang the bell. "Hang on! I'll be with you just a second!" A male husky voice called out. Nick walked to the free samples to find that they were blueberry tarts he picked up a couple and shoved them into his mouth and chew them. "Easy there, Nick, you don't want to get a stomach ache." Judy giggled. Nick shrugged and swallowed the tarts and sighed in satisfaction the rabbit rolled her eyes at this then the door opened getting both of the animals' attention they turned to find the owner of the bakery walking into the front room with a smile on his face it was none other than Gideon Grey himself!

Gideon Grey was an adult male red fox with blue eyes, curved ears, black nose, large combed brown hair on his head, a taller stout figure, light orange muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a blue plaid shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, a pink pattern apron around his shirt, and a large bushy red tail as he walked out he smiled to see Judy standing there. "Hey Judy! Long time no see!" Gideon said. "Hello Gideon!" Judy said. Then the two of them hugged. Nick was confused by the scene before him she knew this other fox from before? The fox looked familiar to him he knew he saw him somewhere in his childhood but he doesn't remember where. Then Gideon and Judy released each other from the hug.

Many years ago when Nick was away Gideon and his goons continued to tease Judy and her friends until one day a traumatic event had happened that nearly got him killed but Judy managed to saved his life to which he was surprised by this he was confused by why she saved his life after the way he bullied her she answered to him that even though he's a bully nobody deserves to die. Gideon was touched by those words and apologized to Judy for what he did to her and her friends and she forgave him, of course. After that he and Judy became friends along with Sharla and Dusk but Gareth didn't trust Gideon to be fair he didn't blame Gareth after all he did but Sharla assured him that it will take time to forgive him.

Travis, Seth, and Khan were shocked by this after Gideon stood up to them when they tried to bully her this caused them to separate from each other and they were no longer friends. Gideon was fine with this and he decided to become the baker to which Judy and her friends and even her parents were happy to hear. Judy's parents eventually became partners with Gideon when they got older and now Gideon helps out Judy and her parents around the farm and bakery.

"So Judy, what brings you here." Gideon asked. "Well, I brought my childhood friend here to meet you and thank you for the pie you made last night." Judy answered as she pointed to Nick who was holding a blueberry tart in his paw with a shocked face. Gideon looked at the other fox he didn't recognized him as well but he did look familiar in his childhood he then turned to the rabbit and asked. "Your childhood friend?"

The rabbit nodded her head. "Don't you recognize him?" She asked gesturing to the slim fox. Gideon shook his head at her. "Well, he's the same fox that threw the rock at you and threw the rock at the beehive and got you chased by bees." Judy answered. It took a while to his mind to register what Judy had told him then it suddenly rang the bell and recognized the slim fox quickly. "Oh yeah! I remember now it's Nick Wilde your best friend!" Gideon shouted as he raised his finger in the air. "Yeah! That's right!" Judy cheered as he nodded her head. Gideon smiled at the slim fox before him he then walked toward the latch door, opened it, walked around the counter and the slim fox, and stood in front of Nick Wilde and next to Judy Hopps.

"Nick Wilde, I'll be darned! It's been a while since I've last seen you after our encounter!" Gideon said as he chuckled. The slim fox was confused by the fat fox before him he still didn't recognize that fox standing before him. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Nick asked. Gideon and Judy looked at each other and looked back at the slim fox. "You don't recognize me?" Gideon asked. "No, I'm sorry but it's been a while." Nick said shaking his head at the chubby fox. Gideon rubbed his chin for a bit he then snapped his fingers. "Well, take a look at that photo behind the counter and tell me what you see." Gideon said as he pointed to the photo behind the counter on the wall.

Nick turned to see the photo it was a photo of the young Gideon Grey standing next to his best friend the young Travis Tight-Squeeze while hugging him with one arm and smiling at the camera while Travis was making a face that looked like he was being squeezed to death. The fox looked at the picture then looked at Gideon he did this until something clicked in his brain then a memory came back to him like a bolt of lighting.

-Flashback-

Nick was walking down the road where Judy had walked today he was wearing a green t-shirt with blueberries decorated on it and blue shorts. He was going for a walk as well to get some excercise. He was thinking about the bunny that saved him from the scout bullies who tried to muzzle him he wasn't a scout anymore he quit the scouts he didn't want to be a member who are mean to other animals.

What happened after Judy chased away the scouts is Nick told his parents and the scoutmaster what had happened luckily for him they believed him. When the scoutmaster and Nick's parents talked to the boys they tried to deny it but when a muzzle strap that Judy kicked fell down in front of them Woody picked it up and wondered how his muzzle got there this surprised everyone. Woody realized his mistake too late and the scouts were kicked out from the troop and sent back home by their parents and got grounded for three months. The scoutmaster apologized to Nick for what had happened and wondered if he still wanted to be a scout but Nick declined he wanted to be a scout but he didn't want to be any member of the troop that are mean to other animals. The scoutmaster understood and let him keep the uniform as the apology gift.

As Nick was walking down the road he heard someone screaming he quickly ran to the sandlot and peeked from behind the fence to see what was going on and he was shocked to see the sight before him! It was Gideon and his goons poking at Judy with sticks while she pleaded for them to stop but they just laughed at her while she had a face that looks like she's about to cry. Nick growled in anger he needed to do something to stop those bullies from hurting that rabbit but what can he do? It was four against one there was no way he could beat all of them. He then looked up to the beehive above the lot then an idea came to him he knew what to do. So he picked up a few stones and placed it in his pocket and waited for a right moment to attack.

After a while Gideon and his goons dropped the sticks on the ground and Judy was relieved that the poking had stopped but then Gideon knelt down in front of her with a large grin on his face. "Now then rabbit it's time for you to get clawed!" Gideon snarled. He then raised his paw, stuck out his claws, and was about ready to claw Judy's face. Judy's eyes widened in horror as tears fell from her eyes as she pleaded for Gideon not to claw her face. Travis, Seth, and Khan were excited to see the show before them. Nick quickly ran into action he threw a stone at Gideon's face and it hit him directly on his jaw. Gideon yelped in pain as he held his jaw in his paws. Travis, Seth, and Khan were surprised by this as they looked around wondering who threw that stone.

Judy was surprised as well the chubby fox held his jaw and growled in anger. "Who threw that?" Gideon demanded. "I did!" Nick called out. The bullies and Judy turned to find Nick standing there with an angry look on his face while he kept tossing a stone in the air and catching it in his hand. "Who are you?" Gideon asked. "I'm Nick Wilde! I don't like what you're doing to that poor bunny!" Nick answered. "Now you either let her go or else!" Nick threatened. Gideon and his goons laughed at this. "Or else what?" Gideon asked. "Or else I'll bee seeing you!" Nick answered. Gideon and his goons laughed even more at this. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll tell you want I think I'll claw this bunny even more!" The mean fox told him.

"OK! You asked for it!" Nick shouted. He then threw the stone up in the air above Gideon and his goons Gideon ducked as he threw the stone in the air. Gideon stuck his tongue out at Nick. "HA! You missed!" Gideon taunted. "I wasn't aiming at you!" Nick told him with a sly smile on his face as he pointed up to the air. Gideon and his goons looked up to see the stone hit the beehive and it landed in front of Gideon and his friends. They looked at the beehive in confusion than without warning the beehive burst into the swarm of bees and they were coming toward Gideon and his friends! "BEES!" Gideon and his friends shouted. Then the swarm attacked Gideon, Travis, Seth, and Khan who tried to swat away at them but to no avail.

Then they got up and ran out of the sandlot and down the road with the bees chasing after them. "BEE seeing you!" Nick called out as he waved to them he then laughed at his own joke.

-End of Flashback-

Nick snapped out of his thoughts he then looked at Gideon standing before him he recognized that fox now it was none other than Gideon Grey himself! The same fox bully who tried to claw Judy's face when she was a child! "Wait! Now I remember you! You're Gideon Grey!" Nick said pointing to the other fox. "Yep, that's me! Gideon Grey, you stood up to me years ago saving Judy from me clawing her face and gotten me chased by bees!" Gideon answered as he nodded his head at him. Nick dropped his blueberry tart on the counter he then grew angry as he face scrunched up with anger, his fist bawled up, and growled at the other fox. Judy and Gideon looked at the fox with fear and confusion.

Nick screamed in anger causing Gideon and Judy's eyes widened in surprise then Nick ran to him and punched Gideon across the face with great force with it causing Gideon to tumbled backwards and fell down on the floor. As Gideon got up slowly he grabbed his face in pain and yelped in pain. Judy gasped in horror as she covered her mouth at the sight before her she then jumped down from the counter and ran toward Gideon's side to see if he was alright. "Gideon? Are you okay?" Judy asked. "I think so, good thing I have a tough face but otherwise it might be broken.." Gideon answered. Gideon's cheek had a bruise on it but otherwise nothing else seemed to have been broken the rabbit sighed in relief she was happy that her friend was okay.

She then felt someone grabbed her and being rushed out of the door she turned her head to see that it was Nick holding her tight. "Nick! What are you doing?" She asked. "It's okay Judy! I won't let him hurt you!" Nick said. The fox then put the rabbit in the passenger's seat while he sat in the driver's seat he then started the truck and drove out of the parking area. Gideon was walking out of the door to see that they were about to drive away. "Wait! Don't leave I made some pies I made for you and Judy's family!" Gideon called out. "I don't want any pies made by the paws of the bully!" Nick shouted at him from the driver's seat window he opened earlier to get some air. "Now, wait a minute there, Nick, I've changed my ways!" Gideon assured him as he motioned his paws to calm him down.

"Leave me and Judy alone you jerk!" Nick shouted as he pounded his fist on the window sill Gideon winced at this and backed away a bit when Nick did that. Then he drove away from Gideon's bakery leaving Gideon with a sad look on his face and sighed as he looked down in shame. Gideon was hurt by what just happened both psychically and emotionally getting hit by a chair didn't bother him much he've been in fights before but someone not forgiving him for what he did years ago because he was a bully really hurt him. He went back to his bakery to think about what he could do to make it up to Nick.

Nick looked back for a second and turned back to his attention on the road as he sighed in relief Judy was thumping her foot on the floor he noticed this and asked. "What's wrong carrots?" The rabbit glared at the fox. "I can't believe you did that to Gideon!" Judy shouted. Nick was taken aback by this and felt a little hurt he think she could be grateful for what he did for her. "What do you mean? I saved you from that bully again!" He said. Judy sighed in frustration as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Gideon isn't a bully anymore he changed his ways he's my friend now!" Judy shouted. "Friend? Friend? No, he's a bully and he tried to claw your face when you were a child!" Nick shouted back.

"That was years ago and he apologized for what he did!" Judy shouted. Nick huffed in anger. "Yeah right, next thing you'll tell me is that your parents have team up with him!" Nick remarked. Judy smirked a bit. "As a matter of that they did!" Judy said. Nick gasped as he skidded the car to the halt scaring Judy causing her to get bumped back into her seat since she was small. The fox turned to her with a glare and his teeth bared in anger. The rabbit felt scared by this she remembered when Gideon did this when he was a bully back then even though Gideon apologized for his actions it still bother her to see angry predators around her it was probably her rabbit instincts kicking in which makes sense since she was a rabbit.

"What?" Nick asked angrily. "My parents are working with him." Judy said meekly. The fox was very angry now it was bad enough that Judy's bully was her friend now but now her parents are working with him? He couldn't believe that her parents are working with the fox bully who tried to hurt her years ago what kind of parents does Judy have? Of course, Nick doesn't know the whole story about the past between her and Gideon he still believes that Gideon is a jerk! Nick screamed angrily into the air causing Judy to back away from him, she unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and ran down the road. Nick noticed this, rolled down the window from her seat, and peeked his head out of the window to call to her.

"Judy! Wait where are you going?" Nick shouted. Judy stopped and turned back to him with a glaring face. "I'm heading back home until you cool down!" Judy shouted back at him after that she ran down the road and disappeared. Nick closed the window and sat in his truck for a while he felt bad scaring his best friend but he was just so angry about what Gideon did to her years ago just like how Woody almost muzzled him when he was a child. He took a deep breath and let it out he did this several times until he eventually calmed down he decided to go somewhere to cool down some more before heading back home he was too scared to face Judy right now.

He drove up to another store which was a large red and white striped store with a red and white striped canopy with "Gareth's Candy Shop" written on it in blue letters, two large windows with candy displayed inside of the store, signs with prices of candy on it, and a large white door. 'This must be Gareth's candy store.' Nick thought. The fox got out of his truck and went inside the store. Inside the store was a large room with rainbow-colored walls, brown wooden floor, large shelves filled with candies of all kinds, a display shelves with candy near the windows, candy shelves in the middle, a large brown counter with dollar candy in bins, a silver ringing bell, and a cash register, a clear fridge filled with soda near the counter, and a door leading to the backroom

Behind the counter was Gareth himself counting money from the cash register seeing how many he made today and there was an adult female golden-brown rabbit with brown eyes, floppy ears, pink nose, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, slighty taller and curvy, wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and a short fluffy white tail named Dusk putting the candy in the right section. Nick looked around the place Gareth was right this store was amazing he walked up to the counter and rang the bell the white sheep looked up and smiled. "Oh hey, Nick, welcome to my candy store!" Gareth greeted. "Thank you." Nick said. Dusk turned to see Nick standing there. "Nick? Is that you?" Dusk asked.

"Dusk?" Nick asked as he turned around to the rabbit. Dusk smiled. "Nick! It is you!" Dusk said. Nick smiled as he knelt down on his knees as the rabbit ran over and gave him a hug the fox returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around her. "Gareth told me you were back in town and he was right!" Dusk said. "Yep, I'm back baby!" Nick said. Then the two let go of each other as Nick stood up. "Where's Judy?" Dusk asked. The fox sighed in sadness and explained what had happened earlier when he was finished Gareth and Dusk looked at each other in concern and turned back to Nick. "Whoa! You met Gideon Grey that same bully who tried to claw Judy's face?" Gareth asked. Nick nodded.

Gareth growled in anger as he slammed his fists on the counter. "I hate that Gideon Grey not only he's a bully but he's a baker as well he's trying to steal my business!" Gareth shouted. Dusk ran to the white sheep and put her paws on her shoulder. "Calm down Gareth, Gideon changed his ways he's a not a bully anymore and he's not trying to steal your business!" Dusk assured him. Gareth looked at Dusk with an angry face. "Remember what he did to us years ago?" Gareth asked. "Yes but he changed his ways!" Dusk told him. "Yeah right, even worse my sister Sharla is dating him!" Gareth said as he held up his hoofs in the air. Nick was shocked to hear this. "Your sister is dating a bully?" Nick asked.

Gareth turned to Nick and nodded his head at him. "It turns out that Gideon had bullied her because he had a crush on her when they were kids!" Gareth explained. Dusk put her paws on Gareth and looked him in the eyes. "Gareth please you need to let go of the past, please?" Dusk said with her cute big bunny eyes. Gareth smiled warmly to her. "Oh how can I say no to that sweet face." He said. "Fine, I'll let it for now that is!" Gareth said. Dusk smiled and thanked him she then kissed him on the cheek. Gareth blushed at this. "Dusk! Not in front of our friend!" Gareth hissed. Dusk giggled and went back to work. "Do you like her?" Nick asked. The sheep's face turned from white to red and nodded his head at him.

"That's cool!" Nick said. Gareth nodded then got back to his normal position. "Now what can I do for you?" He asked. "Well let's see I'll have some blueberry candy and some carrot shaped candy please!" He told him. The white sheep handed him a bag the fox took it and filled his bag with the candy he wanted he took it the counter and paid for the candy. "Thank you!" Nick said. "You're welcome please come again!" Gareth said. "Oh, I will!" Nick said. Then the fox walked out the door while waving goodbye to his childhood friends to which they waved back to him he then got into his truck and headed back home feeling more calmer now than he did before.

Later that night, Nick walked into his bedroom pulled out his cellphone so he can talk to his parents and Finnick the screen was blank until the faces of John, Francine, and Finnick shown up they were in the living room of their house sitting on the couch. "Hello honey, how are you?" Francine asked. "I'm doing fine mom, how are you, daddy, and Finnick doing?" Nick asked. "We're doing fine son business is booming around here!" John answered. "The pawpsicle business is booming as well!" Finnick answered as well. Nick smiled. "That's great guys I've been doing great around BunnyBurrow you see I reunited with my best friend Judy Hopps, her parents, three of her siblings, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk!" Nick explained to them.

"That's wonderful dear being reunited with your old girlfriend." Francine teased.

Nick chuckled as he said. "Mom! She's not my girlfriend she's my best friend who happens to be a girl!"

"I know I'm just teasing you sweetheart." Francine chuckled as well. Nick laughed as well he then cleared his throat he then explained what he and Judy did on the first day of BunnyBurrow about how he and Judy played on the playground, visit two of his childhood friends at their house, and even had blueberry pie for dessert. "I'm happy that you're having a wonderful time son!" John said as he swung his fist in excitement. "I sure am but unfortunately today was different." Nick sighed. John, Francine, and Finnick looked at each other in concerned and turned back to Nick. "What's wrong Nick?" Finnick asked. Nick sighed and explained what had happened between him and Gideon earlier today and how Judy was mad at him because he knocked down her childhood bully when he had changed his ways.

John and Francine were shocked to have heard what had happened but Finnick smiled with delight. "Alright Nick! You shown him whose boss!" Finnick cheered as he jumped in the air. John and Francine glared at the fennec fox who blushed and covered his mouth a bit. "Are you sure Gideon is still a bully?" Francine asked. "Oh I'm pretty sure remember Woody and his goons who tried to muzzle me? They acted out friendly at first but later on it turned out to be a ruse so they can muzzle me! What if Gideon is only acting nice so he can be alone with her and claw her face again?" Nick explained. Francine looked at her son with a sad look. "Dear, I know you had a rough time with bullies but that's no reason for you to accuse Gideon of still being a bully who knows he might've changed his ways." She said softly.

Nick sighed in sadness maybe his mother was right maybe Gideon had changed his ways maybe he was a nice guy Judy known for years when he was away but then again it might be a ruse just like when Woody did that to him. He decided to apologize to Judy and maybe Gideon as well he was going to try to give Gideon the chance but there's a slim chance that he might never forgive Gideon again. The fox smiled to his mother. "Maybe your right mom I think I will try to give Gideon the second chance and right now I'm going to apologize to Judy." Nick told her. Francine smiled. "That's a good boy! Say hello to Judy for us." Francine said. "I will, bye, I love you guys!" Nick said blowing kisses to his family. They blew kisses back and said. "Bye!"

Then the screen went black he set down his phone on the nightstand, plugged in his charger, and it began to charge his phone after that the fox got up and walked downstairs for dinner. He walked to his fridge pulled out a TV dinner which had a bug-based chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, and a brownie for dessert, he microwaved it, took it out, and placed it down on the table. He went to the fridge and got out a can of soda called Mountain Goat. He ate his dinner and drank the soda until he was all done he threw the tray away and placed the soda can in the recycle bin. After that he walked out of the house, crossed the street, and walked up to Judy's house.

He knocked on the door waited until Bonnie opened the door and smiled to see Nick standing there. "Oh hello Nick, come in." Bonnie said gesturing him to come in which he did. "We were just settling down for dinner care to join us?" Bonnie asked. "No thank you I just ate, sorry." Nick said. "No need to apologize dear you have your own meals to eat." Bonnie assured him waving her arm. At the table Stu, Megan, Manny, and Violet turned to find Nick standing there. "Hi everybody!" Nick said waving to them. "Hello Nick!" Stu said. "Hi Dr. Nick!" The kids said in unison. Nick noticed that on the table was a plate of brussel sprouts, carrots, and cabbage stew. "Care to join us for dinner?" Stu asked. "No thank you I already ate, thank you anyway." Nick said.

The fox then noticed that Judy wasn't at the table he looked and looked he then turned to Stu and asked. "Where's Judy?"

"She's in her room she's upset about something and she wouldn't tell us what is it." Violet answered as she pointed down the hallway toward Judy's room. The fox felt a lump in his throat with guilt and felt his dinner coming back up to leave him but he calmed himself down with a few deep breaths he had learned from his therapist after the incident with the mean scouts this helped him a lot. The rabbits noticed this feeling concerned for Nick. "Are you feeling okay, dear?" Bonnie asked. Nick nodded his head. "Yes Bonnie, I'm fine." Nick lied. He felt bad lying to Judy's parents but he was afraid of what might happen if they find out what he did to make Judy angry. "Is it okay if I see her?" Nick asked. "Of course dear." Bonnie answered as she nodded her head.

Nick walked down the hallway toward Judy's room this time the door was closed remembering what happened the last time he opened the door without knocking he knocked on the door then Judy called out to come in he opened the door to see Judy sitting on her bed while playing a handheld Game-Rabbit. "Hey Judy." Nick said softly. Judy turned to find Nick standing there with a guilty look on her face she smiled at him. "Oh hey, Nick!" She said cheerfully. The fox felt relieved she seemed to have calm down after the incident he walked over to her and sat on her bed. "Can we talk?" He asked. Judy nodded as she turned off her Game-Rabbit and set it on her nightstand. "What's up doc?" Judy asked. Nick chuckled at her Bugs Bunny impression then sighed.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier at the bakery and in the truck I just didn't want you to get hurt by that fox bully." Nick explained. Judy sighed as she sat up on her bed as she looked at him. "Look Nick, I know you meant well and wanted to keep me safe but you didn't let me or Gideon explain the whole story about what had happened between us while you weren't around." She said. He looked down in shame he did felt a bit guilty for his actions but he still didn't trust Gideon after what he tried to do to Judy years ago. "Judy! Don't you remember what he did to you years ago? He captured you in that rabbit snare with your legs and tried to claw your face when you were a child!" Nick said a bit angrily. "That was years ago and he apologized!" Judy reminded him.

"He may look nice now but later on when your alone with him without any warning..." Nick stopped in mid sentence he then swiped his claws in the air causing Judy to jump back against her bed head stand. "Slash! He claws your face again!" Nick finished with his teeth bared. The rabbit's nose twitched after he did that the fox frowned and felt guilty for doing that he was just demonstrating what might happen when she and Gideon were alone. "I'm sorry Judy but I'm just showing you what might happen if you and Gideon were alone again almost like how the scouts tried to muzzle me when I was a child!" He told her. Judy's eyes widened in surprise after he told her that. It then dawned on Nick about why he didn't trust Gideon with Judy it reminded him of himself when he was a child.

"I think that's why I don't trust Gideon because your bullying reminds me of my bullying one minute a bully acts nice and sweet but the next minute the bully attacks you without warning!" Nick told her. The rabbit nodded her head at him. "Your right Nick but Gideon isn't like that anymore he's my friend now and he apologized for his actions." Judy told him. Nick was about to say something when they heard the knock at the front door they heard someone walking to the door and opening for the guest. "Oh hello Gideon Grey!" Stu said. "Hey Mr. Hopps is it alright if I come in and talk to Judy?" Gideon asked. "Of course, come right in Judy's in her room right now." Stu told him. They heard the door closed and footsteps coming toward Judy's room.

Nick growled in anger as he clenched his fists together and his teeth bared but Judy put her paw on his shoulder and shook her finger at him then Gideon walked into the doorway with a blueberry pie in his paws. "Hey Judy I want to..." Gideon began but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Nick with an angry face. Gideon gulped as he sweated remembering his last encounter with him at his bakery. "Oh hey Nick I didn't realize you were here right now." Gideon said. "Get out! You're not welcome here you bully!" Nick shouted as he pointed his finger at the window. "NICK!" Judy shouted at him. Judy's parents and siblings ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Stu asked. "I'll tell you what's going on here this bully is here trying to hurt my best friend!" Nick accused as he pointed to the chubby fox. Gideon felt a bit hurt by that comment even though it was true he DID tried to hurt Judy when he was young but he's not like that anymore. He knew Nick didn't trust him and he didn't blame Nick for not trusting him after what he tried to do to the rabbit years ago but he still wanted to prove to Nick that he's a friendly fox now. "What?" Stu asked. "I can't believe you hired a bully who hurt you daughter years ago to be your partner!" Nick shouted. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other in shock and back at the fox. "Mom? Dad? Is this true?" Manny asked.

"What! No! Gideon's not a bully anymore he's Judy's friend now and he changed his ways!" Bonnie protested. Nick huffed as he turned his back against the fellow fox Judy was about to shout at Nick but Gideon held out his finger to her and gestured her that he'll handle it she nodded her head at him. Gideon set down the pie on the nightstand, he then walked toward Nick, and knelt down on his knees to the height to Judy's bed. "Look Nick, I know you don't trust me right now and I don't blame you I was really was a rotten kid back then but I've changed my ways the reason I was a bully because I had self-doubts, anger issues, and because I was a fox I believed that everyone will hate me and bully me because I'm a fox." Gideon explained.

Nick turned his attention to Gideon after he told him that he was shocked that what he had just heard it all made sense now why Gideon was a bully because he was afraid of getting bullied by other animals because he was a fox. Nick felt ashamed of himself for treating Gideon badly back then and right now he knew how Gideon felt the same way the scouts treated him back then in childhood. Maybe Gideon had changed his ways he should give him a second chance. Gideon then sighed as he stood up. "Look if you still don't trust me right now then I understand I'll leave and never come back." Gideon said sadly. The fox then slowly walked out the door but before he could leave he heard Nick called out. "WAIT!"

Gideon turned to find Nick standing there with a smile on his face he then walked toward the other fox Gideon held his face in fear. "Don't hit me!" Gideon shouted. "No, I'm not going to hit you I'm going to forgive you!" Nick said. Then Gideon took his paws off his face with a confused look at the fox. "What?" Gideon asked. Nick smiled at him and held out his hand to shake. "Gideon Grey you've changed your ways and proven to me that you are a fox good fox by that speech you've given me and hereby I forgive you!" Nick said. Gideon smiled he felt touched by those words then Nick and Gideon shook hands to seal their friendship. Judy smiled at the sight before her she was happy that Nick forgave Gideon and now he was befriending him.

Then they stopped shaking hands Nick then turned to Judy and walked toward her bed he knelt down on his knees to her height. "Judy, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier I just didn't want you to get hurt." He said. Judy hopped down from her bed in front of Nick. "It's okay Nick I forgive you, I know you were only trying to protect me from harm I was just angry that you didn't give Gideon the chance to explain himself." She told him. Nick smiled then the two of them hugged each other while Stu, Bonnie, Gideon, Megan, Violet, and Manny smiled at the scene before them then they let go. Nick then smelled something he turned to find a pie on the nightstand. "Hey! Is that blueberry pie?" Nick asked.

"It sure is! I made it for you in the way to show that there are no hard feelings!" Gideon answered. Nick ran up to Gideon and hugged him to which Gideon hugged back gently so he doesn't squeeze Nick to death with his strong arms. Then they let go of each other before Nick grabbed the pie and gobbled it down after a while his face had blueberry juice on his mouth he wiped it off with his sleeve. Nick turned to Gideon. "I'm very am sorry for the way I acted before." Nick said. Gideon walked up to him and smiled. "That's alright Nick, I understand no hard feelings." Gideon said as he patting his back but he patting too hard causing Nick to fall down. Gideon looked around wondering where Nick went. "Where did he go?" He asked.

"Down here!" Nick shouted he was laying on his chest. Gideon blushed he then bent down and helped up Nick. "Oops, sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength." Gideon apologized. "That's okay that makes us even." Nick said joking. All of them laughed after a while. "Well, I have to get going I have more baked goods to bake for tomorrow see ya!" Gideon said as he walked out of the room. They all waved and said goodbye to Gideon. "Wow, the bully is a baker now who knew?" Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know." Judy agreed. "Well, come on family let's go finish our dinner." Stu said. "I better get going as well." Nick said. "Wait Nick!" Judy shouted. Nick turned to Judy. "I was thinking that maybe you can sleepover tonight in my bedroom?" Judy asked.

Nick blushed as he turned his head away from his best friend. "Judy, I like you but we're just friends!" Nick told her. The rabbit giggled. "No Nick! I meant with your own sleeping bag!" Judy corrected. "Oh!" He said realizing what she meant. "I knew that I was just making sure that you knew that and you did good job!" Nick lied. "Sure you did." Judy said sarcastically. The fox and the rabbit giggled together. "I'll be right back I have to go get my sleeping bag!" Nick told her. "OK!" She said. Then the fox walked out of the house to his house to get his stuff.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Nick and Judy were in Judy's bedroom Nick changed into his pajamas at his house while Judy changed into hers when Nick was at his house getting ready. Nick was wearing a green pajama shirt and pans with blueberries decorated on them while Judy was wearing an orange pajama shirt and pants with green curvy lines across the pajama shirt. Nick was rolling out his green sleeping bag on the floor. "Hey Judy you look just like a carrot in those pajamas!" Nick said. "I know." Judy said. "You look so good that I could just eat you, not I would of course" Nick said Judy rolled her eyes and said. "You got that right I would kick you with my feet before you try to eat."

"There!" Nick said after he finished rolling out his sleeping bag he then got under the covers to test it out but then his sleeping bag to rolled up and with him inside of it the rabbit ran to her friend to see if he was okay. Nick's head poke out from the bag he turned to the rabbit and smiled. "Care for a fox burrito, miss?" Nick joked. Judy giggled. "I'll pass!" Judy said. "Good, I don't want to get eaten by a rabbit." Nick said as he pulled himself out of the rolled up sleeping bag. Nick rolled out the sleeping bag again but this time he grabbed some tape and taped it down so it doesn't roll up again and it worked! "There we go!" He said. Judy smiled as she got herself under her covers the fox turned to Judy and asked. "Hey carrots, what's going on tomorrow?"

The rabbit looked up to her friend and asked. "Huh?"

"What Gideon said earlier what's going on tomorrow?" Nick asked again. Judy realized what he meant by that and nodded her head. "Well tomorrow is the Carrot Day Festival and Gideon is going to make baked goods for his stand at the festival for everyone to enjoy." Judy explained. "Oh yeah! I remember the carrot day festival!" Nick said in delight. Nick looked up to the ceiling while having a flashback to his childhood days at the Carrot Day Festival.

-Flashback-

_Young Nick and Young Judy were walking around the festival looking for something to do then they noticed a ring toss game stand they ran up to the ring toss game stand to the vendor who was a female brown bear in a red and white striped uniform and hat with a smile on his face. "Hello step right up throw the ring across the pole and win the prize for 25 cents!" The bear said. Nick handed the bear 25 cents she then gave Nick three rings for him to throw. Nick steady his aim and threw the ring but missed the pole, he steady his aim again, threw the ring but missed the pole again. Nick sighed then he had an idea. "Look! A rocket ship!" Nick said as he pointed to the sky. The bear and Judy looked up toward the sky._

_Nick quickly jumped over the counter, pulled the pole near the counter, and jumped back over the counter he then threw the ring on the pole. "Alright I did it!" Nick shouted. The bear and Judy looked to see that Nick had won the game. "Wow! Good job! Here's your prize!" The bear said she grabbed a plush rabbit and handed it to Nick. Nick grabbed the rabbit and thanked the bear. Nick and Judy walked away. "Here this is for you Judy!" Nick said, handing her a rabbit toy. "For me?" Judy asked. Nick nodded. Judy took the toy and thanked him. "You're welcome." He said. Then the two walked for a while until the voice interrupted them._

_"Hey if isn't a city boy and his girlfriend!"_

_The two turned around to find Travis, Seth, and Khan standing there with evil looks on their faces. "Travis, Seth, and Khan?" Judy asked. "That's right it's us!" Travis said. "Where's your leader Gideon Grey?" Judy asked. "He got grounded for bullying people and I'm the leader now!" Travis answered. Travis grabbed Judy's toy and held it up in the air. "Look boys, Judy got a bunny toy isn't that cute?" The ferret teased. "Hey! Give me that back!" Judy demanded as she tried to jump to grab her toy but Travis tossed it to Seth she ran to the jackal but the jackal threw it to the tiger who threw it at Travis who caught it. "Come and get your toy you dumb bunny!" Travis mocked. Judy kicked Travis in the midsection. "OW!" Travis shouted as he held his midsection._

_Judy caught her toy but Seth and Khan growled at her about ready to claw her when Nick shouted to them. "Hey!"_

_The jackal and the tiger looked to find Nick holding a rock in his paw. "I think I see the beehive up there!" Nick said. The jackal and the tiger looked at each other in fear and ran away fearing of getting stung again. Travis got up recovering from getting kicked in the midsection he then growled at the rabbit. "You stupid bunny you're going to pay for that!" Travis said he was about to walk toward Judy when Nick got in front of her with a rock in his paw. "You have to get by me first!" Nick shouted. Travis gulped as he shrank back in fear then the voice shouted out from behind. "What's going on here?"_

_The three of them turned to find a tall male adult orange tiger with green eyes, red nose, whiskers, white muzzle/inner-fur, black stripes around his body, wearing a blue police uniform and hat, wearing a golden badge, and a long orange and black striped tail he was the officer of this town. Travis gulped in fear and hid behind the tree. "He was bullying me!" Judy told him. "Yeah and he tried to hurt us!" Nick added. "I can explain everything!" Travis began peeking out from the tree. "Travis Tight-Squeeze at it again, eh?" The tiger officer said. He then grabbed the ferret and lifted him up in the air. "Let's see what your parents have to say about this!" The tiger told him. Travis gulped._

_"Good work kids, we've been looking for this troublemaker all around this fair! You two might be good police officers someday!" The tiger said. "Thank you sir, Judy and I want to become police officers in the future!" Nick told him. "Wow, that would be nice the first fox and bunny officers in the world that would be good example for the other animals to learn how to get along with each other." The tiger said. Nick and Judy blushed and thanked him. "You're welcome you two have a nice day!" The tiger said as he walked away with Travis in his paws. "We will!" They both said. Then the two of them looked at each other. "So what do you want to do now?" Nick asked. "Let's go on the ride!" Judy answered. "OK!" Nick said. Then the two of them ran off._

-End of Flashback-

"I wonder what ever happened to Travis and his goons?" Nick asked as he laid down and covered himself in his sleeping bag blanket. The rabbit shrugged her shoulders as she tucked herself in under her covers. "Maybe they might be in jail paying for their crimes." She suggested. "I hope so I don't want to run into them again, good night Judy!" Nick said. "Good night, Nick!" Judy said. Then the two of them fell asleep both excited about what's going to happen tomorrow but little did they know is that tomorrow might be a disaster!

A/N: End of Chapter 3. Aww, Nick and Gideon are friends now and they forgive each other for their misdeeds also Nick and Judy made up as well looks like things will be fine that is until the next chapter that is! In the next chapter: Everyone was celebrating the festival until they noticed that the carrots go missing everyone panics and they called the sheriff for help but the problem was the sheriff was Travis Tight-Squeeze, Seth the Jackal, and Khan the Tiger they refused to help out any prey animals and only help out predators and they still bully Judy for not being a cop everyone is pissed off by this especially Judy who was about to give up hope until Nick lies to her about being an undercover cop and wanted her to be his deputy and solve this case. How will this case go? Stay tuned and see!

Fun Fact #1: The scene where Nick punches Gideon and Gideon coming to Judy's house at night with Nick telling him to get out is reference to the scene in "Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby" movie where Ricky delivers the pizza to his father and his father explained to him that he's his father Ricky gets angry and punches Reese (his father) across the face then runs out and later on when Reese explains why he wants to see him again later that night through the screen door. Some people don't forgive their bullies easily but in the end Nick does forgive Gideon at least in this story I thought I make it interesting! Also Nick didn't trust Gideon because of what happened between him and Woody he thought Gideon was just like Woody but he was wrong.

Fun Fact #2: Nick stopping the car in anger when Judy mentions that her parents work with Gideon is similar to the scene in The Simpsons where Homer stops the car in anger when his father Abe Simpson says he's sorry that he was ever born.

Fun Fact #3: Nick seeing Judy naked is the reference to the Naturalist Club scene in Zootopia I thought it would be funny because animals don't have any private parts (well, they do in real life but not in kids cartoons) and they're suppose to be naked because they have fur on.

Fun Fact #4: The flashback where the tiger officer appears is the reference of the original version of Zootopia where Judy saves her friend Bobby Catmull from the tree and the tiger officer is impressed by her heroic efforts I thought it would be cool to add him in!

Fun Fact #5: Mountain Goat soda is the parody of the Mountain Dew soda I don't own the Mountain Dew franchise but I do own the parody of it.

That's all folks! Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


	4. Travis' Return

A/N: Here's chapter four of this story! I've decided to take breaks between chapters so I don't get overworked by typing stories a lot. Also Valentine's Day is coming up and I'm planning on doing the Valentine's day Sonic/Tailsko story which is a side story for my first Sonic story "The Heart's Reward" before it's Valentine's Day so it might take a bit longer to write another chapter for this story.

Anyways, In this chapter: Nick and Judy are having a great time at the Carrot Day Festival when they heard someone screamed it was Violet she explained to everyone that the carrots went missing everyone began to panic but Gideon let everyone know that he called the sheriff and he's on his way unfortunately when the sheriff gets there it turns out to be Travis, Seth, and Khan! Travis and his goons turned out to be still be bullies even though they're adults. They gave Judy a hard time but Nick steps in and protects Judy from the bullies Gideon explains to Travis about what had happened at the fair but he refuses to help because Judy and her family were rabbits and he doesn't help out prey animals! Now they have a problem on their hands who will take the case? Read on and find out!

Also the song "Mysteries of Love" I don't own but I do own this story!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 4: Travis' Return

Written by: KingSnow5092

The Carrot Day Festival was in full swing on the sunny day everyone was having a great time together some of them were riding on rides, playing booth games, eating food, resting in the sun, and many more fun things. Nick and Judy were sitting on the bench eating some ice cream the fox was dressed in his usual clothing: green shirt, tie, and tan pants while Judy was dressed in a long white dress that reached her knees she was eating an orange-flavored ice cream cone with green sprinkles and Nick was eating a blueberry flavored ice cream cone. "So Judy what would you like to do next?" Nick asked. Judy turned to him and said. "Well Nick, I was thinking that you should decide next since I've picked so many things to do first."

Nick thought for a moment he then turned to her. "How about we play a ring toss game?" He suggested. Judy nodded her head. "Yeah, that's a great idea Nick but no cheating like you did when you were a kid." She told him as she wagged her finger at him. "What do you mean?" Nick asked as his eyes darted away from her. "I peeked at you pulling the pole closer to the counter when you made us look up at the sky." She answered. Nick blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Judy giggled at this. "Don't worry Nick, I won't tell if you promise not to cheat again." Judy assured him. The fox nodded his head then the two of them finished their ice cream cones, threw them away in the garbage bin, and walked toward the ring toss game stand.

The ring toss stand was a large pink stand with a pink canopy with "Ring Toss Only 25 cents" written on it in white letters, a brown counter with three yellow rings, inside the stand was a medium-sized red pole on the brown table with wheels, pink paper walls around the inside, and a male brown bear wearing a pink and white striped carnie uniform and hat who was a vendor of this stand. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen try your luck with this game for only 25 cents!" The bear announced in a booming tone. Nick and Judy stood in front of the stand the fox handed the bear 25 cents he then grabbed three rings he tossed one ring but missed the pole, he tossed another ring but missed the pole again, and he then swung his arm back underneath himself and threw the ring and this time it went around the pole!

"The winner and here's your prize!" The bear said as he handed him a blue stuffed bunny toy who which Nick took and thanked the bear. "OK who's up next?" The bear asked. "I am!" Judy said jumping up and down she then jumped on the counter, handed the bear 25 cents, the bear handed her the yellow rings, and he wished her luck. Judy swung her arm underneath herself then tossed all of the three rings at once and they landed on the pole. Both the fox and the bear's jaws dropped in amazement at the rabbit's performance the bear then handed Judy a red stuffed fox toy who which she took from him and she thanked him as well. After that, Nick and Judy went to Nick's truck, put the toys away in the backseat, locked the doors so nobody can take them, and walked back into the fair.

Nick and Judy walked up to the ride called "The Tunnel of Love" there was a large red heart with the words tunnel of love written on it in yellow letters, a black curved-shaped hole in the middle of the heart, some blue water flowing underneath the heart, and a white swan-shaped boat on the water. "Come on in and ride the tunnel of love" A female tan deer said gesturing them to the boat ride. Judy got into the boat first then Nick went inside after her being careful not to sit on her. "Make sure to buckle your seat good and tight." Nick told Judy as he buckled himself in. "I can't it might ruin my dress." Judy said as he flattened her dress with her paws under the seatbelt. Then the deer pushed the boat into the cave.

Nick and Judy looked at the dark cave with red and pink hearts decorated all over the ceiling they were flashing as well. "Wow, look at that!" Nick said in awe. "I see it! It's so amazing!" Judy said. Then the two wrapped their arms around each other as they relaxed on the boat ride while soft love music played in the background which was "Mysteries of Love". Then the boat went out of the cave toward the end of the ride while the two of them had their eyes closed and rested on each other. The deer walked toward the two and cleared her throat to which they snapped out from their rest then they realized they were holding on to each other they quickly let go as they looked away from each other blushing in embarrassment.

After a while they got out of the boat carefully and slowly so not to bump into each other or the deer. "Have a nice day!" The deer called out waving to them they waved back to her after that they walked into the fair without looking or saying the word to each other. Nick sniffed something heavenly he looked and looked until he spotted Gideon's bakery stand before them. "Hey it's Gideon!" Nick said pointing to the stand. Judy turned and saw the stand as well. The duo ran to the stand and stopped in front of it. The stand was large and pink with a pink canopy saying "Gideon's Baked Goods Stand" written in yellow letters, a brown counter with pies, cakes, tarts, and muffins on plates on the counter, a box filled with baked goods behind Gideon, and Gideon himself standing behind the counter.

"Well, hello Nick and Judy!" Gideon said waving to them. "Hello Gideon." They both said in unison waving back to him. "So Giddy, what's good stuff do you have for us today?" Nick asked. Gideon smiled as he pointed to his stuff. "I'm glad you ask Nick today we have blueberry pies, raspberry pies, custard pies, carrot cakes, chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, blueberry tarts, strawberry tarts, raspberry tarts, blueberry muffins, strawberry muffins, cherry muffins, carrot muffins, and chocolate chip muffins!" Gideon explained as he pointed to the goods on the counter. Nick licked his lips he then said. "I'll take all the blueberry baked goods please!"

"Nick! Save some for the other customers!" Judy chided playfully.

Nick chuckled as he said. "Just kidding carrots! I'll take two blueberry muffins please!"

Gideon handed Nick two blueberry muffins he was about to take out his wallet when Gideon held out his paw and said. "It's on the house Nick."

"Thank you." Nick said. "You're welcome." Gideon said. Then Judy hopped up on the counter being careful not to step on any of the baked goods. "I'll have two carrot muffins please." She told the chubby fox. Gideon handed her two muffins and she thanked him. "That will be 100 dollars please." Gideon told her holding out his paw. "What?" She asked in surprise. "Just kidding! There on the house!" Gideon said as he chuckled. Judy giggled as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. She then hopped down and ate her muffins along with Nick. The fox licked his fingers in delight. "That was great! Who knew that a bully would become a baker!" Nick said. "I know, I didn't believe either at first." Judy agreed.

Gideon blushed as he scratched the back of his head Nick then turned to Gideon with a guilty look on his face. "Listen Giddy, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday I thought you might still be a bully after all these years." He apologized. "It's okay Nick, it's been a while since I've last saw you to be fair though I really did deserve it after the way I acted in my youth I was a major jerk!" Gideon said also with a guilty face. "Hey it's all water under the bridge now!" Nick said as he waved his paw in the air. Judy smiled at the two foxes who used to be enemies and her enemy now being friends with each other. Nick turned to Judy and knelt down to her level on his knees. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday Judy I didn't want you to get hurt just like I did when I was young." Nick said.

"Nick, it's okay I forgive you! You were only trying to protect me but next time use your words instead of your fists." Judy said with a smile on her face. "Oh don't worry I'm not using my fists on Gideon anytime use!" Nick said as he rubbed his fist which hurt a bit after punching Gideon that fox was a lot stronger than he thought. "By the way what happened between you two while I was away?" Nick asked. Judy frowned a bit she didn't want to tell Nick the traumatic event that had happened during her childhood yet but she decided to tell him half of what happened. "Well, when you were away Gideon got into a dangerous situation so I came in and saved him from it he thanked me and apologized for his actions and we became friends after that." Judy explained.

"Wow, you saved his life? That's pretty nice of you I'm glad you two are friends now." Nick said. He knew she wasn't telling him the whole story but he also could tell Judy wasn't ready to tell him the whole story yet so he let it go for now. Nick and Judy smiled at each other but then without warning they heard a loud scream that got their attention they turned to where the scream was coming from. "Did you hear that?" Nick asked. Judy nodded her head and said. "Yeah, I heard it too!"

Gideon heard the scream as well he got out of his stand and ran toward the two. "What was that?" Gideon asked. The rabbit turned to the chubby fox. "It sounded like my sister Violet!" Judy answered. "Do you think she's in trouble?" Nick asked. "Come on boys, let's go see what's happening!" Judy told the two foxes as she motioned them to follow her. Judy then ran off to the direction of the scream along with the two foxes following her. At the Hopps Family Stand, Violet was screaming as she was holding her head as Manny and Megan held her trying to calm her down. Stu and Bonnie ran over to see what was the commotion was about. "What's going on here?" Stu asked. "Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked.

Violet turned to her parents with a frown on her face. "NO! Everything's not alright! The carrots are gone!" Violet answered as she pointed to the box where the carrots used to be but now it was empty! They were shocked to see what had happened then they heard footsteps they looked up to find Nick, Judy, and Gideon running toward them then they stopped in front of them with concerned faces. "What's going on here?" Judy asked. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other then they looked back at their daughter. "Someone stole our carrots!" They both said in unison. Everyone gasped in horror after they heard that. Then more rabbits and vendors came to the stand they said their carrots have been stolen as well.

"This is terrible!" A male black rabbit vendor exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" A male gray possum vendor asked.

"Without carrots we can't make any carrot recipes!" A male brown goat vendor exclaimed.

"Even worse we can't make carrot desserts!" A female brown rabbit vendor exclaimed.

Then the loud airhorn was heard causing everyone turned their attention to Nick who was holding an airhorn which was pink and said "Fox Horn" written in purple letters on it. Judy took the horn away from Nick and tossed it in the trash can. "Everyone just calm down!" Nick told everyone. "Nick's right panicking it's not going to help anything!" Judy told everyone. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at this. "Look, I'll call the sheriff maybe he'll know what to do." Gideon suggested. The chubby fox pulled out his cellphone, dialed the number, and explained what happened to the sheriff after that he hung up and put away his phone. "The sheriff is on his way everyone!" Gideon explained to them.

Hours later, the siren is heard everyone turned to find a black and white police car coming down the road and into the driveway of the fair then out came the sheriff and his deputies it was Travis, Seth, and Khan. Travis was now an adult male brown ferret with brown eyes, round ears, red nose, black mask around his eyes, a bit taller but still slender, black paws, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a brown sheriff shirt, brown sheriff pants, a golden sheriff badge on his chest,and a long brown tail he was a sheriff now.

His deputies were Seth was a male golden-brown jackal with red eyes, long pointy ears, black nose, dark brown patches on his back, light yellow muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a brown deputy shirt and pants, a golden deputy badge on his chest, and a long golden-brown tail, and Khan was a male orange tiger with green eyes, round ears, red nose, black stripes down his back, wearing a brown deputy shirt and pants, a golden deputy badge on his chest, and a long orange and black striped tail. Travis became the sheriff so he can have authority over all the animals mostly to prey animals because he believed that the sheriff can do whatever he wants since he has power over all the animals even worse he's abusing the power of authority and his goons are abusing the power as well.

Judy gasped in horror when she saw who it was coming out from their car her nose began to twitch uncontrollably Nick noticed this he knelt down on his knees to her height. "What's wrong Judy?" He asked his friend. The rabbit turned to the fox with a scared face. "Nick, the sheriff and the deputies are Travis, Seth, and Khan they used to bully me a lot after Gideon had reformed while Gideon changed his ways Travis and his goons never changed their ways. I've forgotten that Travis became a sheriff and his goons became deputies!" Judy explained to him. The fox gasped in horror and was angry that he heard that Judy's bullies became authories they probably became authories so they can abuse their power over other animals mostly prey because they believe they can do whatever they want because their cops!

"Hey look if isn't Judy Hopps the bunny who wanted to be a cop but she's a carrot farmer!" Travis taunted as he and his goons walked up and stopped in front of the fox and the rabbit. "What the shame her dreams of being a cop are now over she's always be a carrot farmer!" Seth taunted. "She's always was a dumb bunny!" Khan taunted. Travis and his goons laughed at this. Travis then grabbed Judy by her shoulders as he grinned at her. "Good thing you're not a real cop or otherwise you would've been fired!" Travis said as he laughed. Judy felt tears in her eyes after he said that last word that word reminded Judy from the tragic event that involved fire and losing her two friends. Nick growled in anger he then grabbed Travis by the neck causing him to drop Judy on the ground.

Nick then slammed Travis to the wall of the stand as he growled in anger at him. "Who do you think you are having the power to belittle my best friend like that?" Nick asked angrily. Seth and Khan were shocked to see their leader grabbed by the fox like that. Travis was shocked as well and felt a little scared. "Who are you?" Travis asked. "You mean you don't remember me? I'm Judy's best friend Nick Wilde the same one who sicced those bees at you!" Nick answered. The ferret gasped in shock when he saw the same fox who saved Judy from being bullied by him, Gideon, and his goons as well when Gideon caught Judy in that trap. "City boy?" Travis asked. "Yeah, that's me city boy!" Nick answered.

Travis then growled in anger as he smacked Nick's paw away from his neck as he dropped down on the ground then he looked up to him. "You better watch it city boy I'm the sheriff around here!" Travis told him as he pointed his thumb to himself. "You maybe the law but you're an abusive sheriff abusing your authority because you think you can do whatever you want since you're the sheriff!" Nick retorted angrily. Nick and Travis growled at each other as they came nose to nose to each other's faces. Judy smiled at Nick for standing up for her but she was afraid that Nick might get in trouble since Travis is a sheriff now so Gideon ran toward the two, he then grabbed them, lifted them up, and placed them back to their original positions Nick near Judy and Travis near his goons.

"Hold up there Travis I called you for the important matter!" Gideon said as he shook his finger at him. Travis was shocked to see that his best friend Gideon was a baker now the ferret then growled in anger he then got his face into the other fox's face. "Oh Gideon Grey it's you I can't believe you're a baker now!" Travis said. "That's right Travis, I'm a baker now and I worked with Judy's family." Gideon said in a brave tone. Travis shook his head at his former best friend. "I can't believe you Gideon back then we used to be bullies and bullied prey animals but now you're a baker for rabbits you're giving us predators the bad name if this keeps up all of the prey animals will think we're sissies!" Travis said.

"Hey now! Travis I had anger issues you know that just because I'm a baker doesn't mean I'm a sissy!" Gideon shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground causing Travis and his goons to backed away from him slowly. "Look Travis, let's not get into this the reason I called you here is because all of our carrots are going missing and nobody knows who's taking them!" Gideon explained. Travis face-palmed at this as Seth and Khan laughed. "This is why you called me here? Because carrots are going missing?" Travis asked. Gideon nodded. The ferret rolled his eyes as he scoffed and said. "That's none of my business I don't help out prey animals with their problems I only help out animals of my own kind predators you prey can solve this problem yourselves!"

Everyone gasped in shock at what the sheriff told them especially prey animals they were disgusted that the sheriff refused to help them out because they were prey animals but Judy's family was the most angry about this. Judy's face turned red with anger when the ferret told them that she stomped toward the ferret and got into his face. "What do you mean you can't help us prey animals?" Judy asked angrily. Travis scoffed as he face up toward the sky. "I'm a predator and if I help out prey animals then the other predators would see me as a sissy just like Gideon over there!" Travis he pointed the chubby fox at the stand. Gideon felt hurt by these words it felt like this was his fault that Travis is acting like the way he is he should've been nicer to his friends than to be jerks to them.

Judy grabbed Travis by his shirt and brought him close to her face. "Now listen here you ferret! You're going to help my family out because if you don't then my family will be out of business!" Judy said growling a bit. The ferret just pushed the rabbit down to the ground causing her to fall down on her back nearly getting her dress dusty. Travis stood over to the rabbit and growled at her with Seth and Khan walking up to their leader growling as well. "Don't you talk to the sheriff like that rabbit!" Seth growled. "That's right if you do that again we'll eat you!" Khan threatened as he got out his claws. Judy's nose twitched again and backed away having awful memories of her being trapped by her legs by Gideon's trap.

Nick jumped in front of Judy and growled at the other predators which caused them to back away slowly. "Don't you dare hurt my best friend!" Nick snarled with a scary look on his face. Travis and his goons screamed as they ran back to their car and drove away quickly. The fox chased after them until the car was out of sight. "You better run you cowards!" Nick shouted to them as he shook his fist at them. Then the fox ran back to Judy he knelt down on his knees again to see if she was alright as her parents, siblings, and Gideon ran up to her as well. Nick helped up Judy. "Are you okay Judy?" Nick asked. The rabbit then hugged Nick tight as she began to cry the fox hugged the rabbit back as he stroked her back to calm her down.

"I was so scared Nick I thought he was going to hurt me!" Judy sobbed. Nick rubbed her back as he hushed her softly. "It's okay Judy your safe now I won't let anyone hurt you." Nick said softly. Judy sobbed some more as she thanked him for saving her. Nick rocked her back and forth to calm her down some more as the others watched with sad looks on their faces. After a while Judy eventually calmed down she then let go of Nick who which Nick did the same. "Are you feeling better Judy?" Nick asked. Judy nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay now." Judy said. Nick smiled at her. Then her parents walked over to her. "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Stu asked.

"Yes dad, I'm fine!" Judy answered.

"Any blood on you, dear?" Bonnie asked.

"No mom, I'm not bleeding!" Judy said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance she knew her parents were worried about her but they were overprotective sometimes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Stu asked as he held out three fingers. "Three." Judy answered. "Wrong! See you're not fine I have one...two...three..." Stu said as he counted his fingers to realized that Judy was right. "Oh, you're fine." Stu said blushing a bit. "Mom, dad, relax I'm fine you're so overprotective sometimes." Judy told her parents. "We are not overprotective!" They protested in unison. "Oh really how about the time you bubble wrapped me in bed?" Judy asked them. Stu and Bonnie blushed in embarrassment at the memory then they looked at Judy. "OK, so we're overprotective but it's hard to raise so many kids at once." Stu said meekly.

"That's okay mom and dad I forgive you both." Judy said smirking. Gideon tapped Judy on the shoulder she turned to find Gideon with a guilty face with his paws together in shame. "Judy, I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should've been nicer to you as a child and treated my friends with more respect when we were kids." Gideon apologized. "Tell me about it." Nick said sarcastically. Judy elbowed Nick into his shoulder which caused the slender fox to winced a bit. "Kidding!" Nick said shrugging his shoulders. Judy turned to Gideon with a smile on her face. "It's not your fault Gideon, they chose their own path on their own I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered if you were a bully or not." Judy assured him. Gideon smiled. "Thanks Judy!" He said.

"What are we going to do about the missing carrots!" Violet shouted.

"If we don't find out who's taking all of the carrots then we'll have no more carrots!" Manny shouted as he raised his arms in the air.

"This could be the end of BunnyBurrow and our business as we know it!" Megan shouted as she placed her paws on her face.

"Oh what are we doing to do?" Bonnie and Stu asked each other with scared faces.

Judy felt scared as well it was bad enough that she lost her friends from the accident but losing her business, her house, and her family was even worse she felt scared she didn't know what to do. Nick watched as everyone was panicking about the problem he looked at Judy as her ears were down, her head was hanging low, a sad look on her face, and her paws clasped together. "If only I was a cop then I know what to do." She whispered to herself. Nick felt sad for his best friend and her family and friends as well she had given up her dream of being a cop due to the accident and now she was about to lose her house, business, and maybe even her family. The fox thought about what he should do then an idea came to him from out of the blue.

Nick then grabbed a fox horn from the garbage bin and blew it into the air causing everyone to stopped in their tracks and looked at Nick with surprised looks on their faces even Judy who looked up to Nick as well. Nick smiled as he put away the fox horn into the garbage again. The fox then cleared his throat. "Attention everyone your problems are over because I will solve this case for all of you because lucky for all of you I just happened to be an undercover cop of Zootopia!" Nick announced with his arms in the air and a smile on his face. Everyone was amazed by this but mostly Judy. Judy's eyes widened in happiness with a huge smile on her face as she clasped her paws together in joy as she gasped in delight. Judy then ran over to Nick and stopped in front of him.

"Nick! You're a cop!" Judy asked. Nick then knelt down on his knees to her height and smiled at her. "Yes Judy, it's true I am a cop but just a cop I'm an undercover cop from Zootopia!" He answered. The rabbit jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers that is so cool!" She exclaimed happily. Stu and Bonnie were amazed as well along with their children and Gideon was amazed as well. "Wait a minute, if you're a cop then why didn't you tell us sooner?" Gideon asked. Nick looked at Gideon. "Duh, because I'm an undercover cop and I didn't want to blow my cover in case any criminal knew what I really was!" Nick said. Gideon shrugged and said. "Fair enough you may never be too careful with who you meet these days."

"That's true Gideon, that's why we didn't want Judy to be a cop because we were concern for her safety." Stu agreed. "Well rest assured Bonnie and Stu your daughter is safe with me!" Nick assured. Stu and Bonnie nodded their heads at the fox. "We do trust you, Nick." Stu said. Nick smiled at this along with her. "Judy, I was wondering would you like to be my partner during this case?" Nick asked as he held Judy's paws as if he was asking her to marry him. She grinned with delight. "Oh yes! Yes! Nick! I'll be happy to be your partner!" Judy exclaimed. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other in shock after Nick asked her that she then turned to her parents. "Mom, dad, would be okay to go with Nick to help him solve this case?" Judy asked.

"I don't know Judy it might too dangerous for you." Stu answered.

"Your father right dear maybe Nick should solve this case alone." Bonnie agreed.

"What?" Judy asked surprised. "Hey, hey, Bonnie, Stu, your daughter is in good hands with me I promise to keep her safe at all times don't you trust me?" Nick asked feeling a bit hurt. Bonnie and Stu looked at each other in shame realizing that they might have hurt Judy and Nick's feelings then they smiled and turned back to Nick and Judy. "Alright you can go on the case Judy dear but just be extra careful." Bonnie told her. "And make sure she comes home safe, Nick." Stu told him as well. Nick and Judy smiled at each other and cheered. The rabbit ran to her parents and hugged them who which they returned the hug. Then they let go and she ran back to Nick. "Looks like I got myself a partner!" Nick said. "That's right partner!" Judy agreed.

Nick and Judy then wrapped their arms around each other and gave each other a hug. "Ready to make the world the better place?" She asked. "Yeah I was born ready!" He answered. Then they let go of each other and walked to their truck while the other animals cheered for them. "Good luck you two!" Gideon called out. "Make sure you stay safe Judy!" Stu called out. "And don't talk to strangers!" Bonnie called out. "Bye Judy and Nick!" Violet, Manny, and Megan called out in unison. Nick and Judy said bye to them and waved to them as well. Then they got into the truck and drove down the road to find out who's been taking the carrots.

"Ok partner where should we go first?" Judy asked. "The first stop is going to the grocery store!" Nick answered as he drove. The rabbit looked at the fox in confusion why are they going to the grocery store first? "Huh, Nick? Why are we going to the grocery store first?" She asked him. "Well, we need to see if there are any carrots at the store first and if they're stolen then someone must have seen who have taken them and we will ask everyone in the store until we have a suspect!" Nick explained to her as he looked at her. "Oh!" Judy said nodding to her friend as she understood what he meant now. "That's a great idea Nick you really know how to be a good cop." Judy said. "Thanks!" Nick said smiling then the rabbit looked out the window to see the sights before her.

Nick then turned his attention back to the road and frowned a bit he felt guilty for what he was doing he was doing a right thing for solving the case but he was lying about being an undercover cop truth was he was really a pawpsicle salesman back in Zootopia. He felt bad for lying to his best friend and everyone else around him but it was for a good cause he wanted Judy to follow her dreams of being a cop again. He was afraid of what might happen if Judy found out the truth about his job back at his home if she found out then their friendship would be over! He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued to drive down to the grocery store to solve this case.

A/N: End of Chapter 4. Well, looks like Travis and his goons refused to help Judy because she's prey which is racist of him to do but luckily for her Nick decides to help Judy solve this case by lying to her about being an undercover cop which is wrong of him to do but he only did it so Judy can relive her dreams of becoming the cop again. Now they're on the case of the missing carrots but Travis and his goons might try to stop them in the next chapter. Will Nick and Judy ever solve of the case of the missing carrots? Who is behind the case of the missing carrots? Will Nick ever tell Judy the truth about his real job? Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact #1: Nick pretending to be a cop and lying to Judy about is I got inspired by the idea from the movie called "Rango" where the chameleon lies to everyone about being a sheriff and took down Rattlesnake Jake once because he wanted some friends and tries to find out who he is. I thought this would be a good idea for the plot point of this story and was also inspired by the Disney movie called Aladdin where Aladdin pretends to be a prince to fall in love with Jasmine!

Fun Fact #2: The part where Nick tells Judy buckled her seat good and tight but she tells Nick that she can't it might ruin her dress was reference to the scene in another Disney movie called "The Rescuers" where Bernard tells Bianca to buckle her seat good and tight on Orville when they were taking off.

Read and Review please. NO FLAMES!


	5. The Case is on!

A/N: Here's chapter five of this great story! Sorry for a wait I was writing the Valentine's Day chapter for my first Sonic story named "The Heart's Reward". But after the break I'm back to finish this story! In this chapter: Nick and Judy go to the grocery store to find some clues there but they don't find any customers so they picked up the few things for their houses while they were there after they got the items they needed they were about to go home when they noticed a shadow figure carrying some carrot boxes from his truck they've figured that this must be a carrot thief! Will they catch this thief? Or will they be mistaken? Read on and find out! Oh and P.S. HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 5: The Case is on!

Written by: KingSnow5092

The truck drove down the road then the fox parked the truck near the parking lot across the road of the store he stopped the truck and parked it he unbuckled himself and Judy did as well then they got out of the truck then they walked up to the road looked both ways when no vehicles were coming they crossed the road safely and stopped in front of the store. The grocery store was a large gray building with a large white sign with pink letters written on it saying "BunnyBurrow Grocery Store, large windows showing the insides of the store, signs of the window showing prices and sales for products today, and two large automatic window doors in front of the store.

"Here it is the grocery store where the carrot thief might strike next!" Nick said pointing to the store. "Yep, that's a sure place where the carrot thief might strike next!" Judy agreed as she placed her arms on her hips like a superhero. The fox then leaned down to the rabbit's height. "Now, we need to act casual beside we don't want anyone to think we're suspicious or the thief might catch on to our act." Nick said. She nodded her head in agreement. "Got it! While we're here my mother need a few things from this store for vegetable soup for tonight." Judy told him. "I need the few snacks here as well." Nick told her as well. The fox then grabbed a shopping cart from the cart corral then Judy hopped into the children's seat of the truck and buckled herself in. "Are you comfy?" Nick asked. Judy nodded.

"Good, I don't want you to hurt your little self." Nick said in a babyish tone he then put his paws on her face cheeks he then squeezed her cheeks making her face all squishy like. "You have just soft chubby cheeks Judy!" Nick said in a babyish tone. Then Judy pushed him away from him nearly making him fall backwards but he steady himself by grabbing the bar of the cart corral. "Will you stop that!" Judy shouted as she rubbed her cheeks. Nick walked toward her with a guilty face. "I'm sorry carrots, I got carried away." Nick apologized. Judy smiled then put her paw on his shoulder. "It's okay Nick just be gentle next time and I'm sorry I pushed you too hard." Judy assured her. "That's okay carrots that was my bad!" Nick said as he smiled as well.

Nick pushed the cart with Judy in the seat inside of the store which was large with white walls, white floor, checkout counters with clerks behind them, a large produce section at the right end of the store, a large deli section at the left end of the store, some aisles with large shelves in the middle of the store, and a large freezer stand section at the back-end of the store. Nick and Judy walked into the store looking around to see anyone suspicious but there was no customers around they were the only ones here besides a few clerks and workers in the store. Then Nick walked down to the freezer section to get some stuff he needed for his cabin. "Let's see I need a few frozen pizzas, frozen pies, some cakes, and ice cream bars." Nick said as he put the frozen items into the cart.

Judy giggled a bit at the food that Nick was putting into the cart she never knew how her friend would eat so much yet stay so thin then he got in front of the cart. "Now to the produce section!" Nick said as he held up his finger into the air like a superhero. Then they got to the produce section to see a female brown beaver wearing a pink apron with the store's name written on it in white letters she was putting away a few items from boxes. Nick looked at the produce everything was there even some carrots there were. "Look Judy, there are some carrots in the store!" Nick said as he pointed to the carrots. Judy looked as well and smiled. "The carrot thief must not have struck here yet." She said.

The beaver looked up from her work to see the fox and the rabbit talking to each other she walked over to them. "Did you two say a carrot thief?" The beaver asked. Nick and Judy nodded their heads and explained what had happened earlier at the fair today. "Oh dear, this wasn't the first time this has happened!" The beaver exclaimed as she put her paws on her cheeks. The fox and the rabbit looked at each other and looked back at the beaver. "This happened before?" Nick asked. The beaver nodded her head. "You see every time we restock some carrots on the day they arrive we leave the store to go back to our homes and when we arrive the next day the carrots have gone missing!" She explained to them. The two of them gasped in horror. "Do you know who's been doing this?" Judy asked.

The beaver shook her head. "No nobody knows but whoever is doing this I hope they get caught!" The beaver answered. The worker then lifted up the boxes and carried them away into the back of the store after that Nick and Judy looked at each other. "Who's ever been doing this we better work quickly!" Nick told her. "Yeah, we better grab some carrots before the thief strikes again!" She agreed. "OK, what does your mother need for vegetable soup?" Nick asked. "Well, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, peas, corn, and carrots!" Judy explained. The fox grabbed the items she had listed and put them in the cart. "There we go enough food to feed the army of rabbits!" The fox said. He was about to walk out of the produce when he saw something that caught his eye and gasped in delight.

"BLUEBERRIES!" Nick exclaimed in happiness as he pointed to the blueberry section the blueberries were contained in a clear plastic rectangle-shaped box with air holes in them Judy turned and noticed as well. "Yeah Nick, those are the same blueberries we grow at my farm sometimes my parents sell our produce here to earn more money, in fact, we're good friends at this store!" She explained. Nick smiled he then ran to the blueberry section, grabbed 20 cases of blueberries, ran back to the cart, and dumped the blueberries cases into the cart. Judy was surprised to see Nick put so many blueberries into his cart. "Whoa, easy there Nick don't you think you have enough blueberries at your house?" Judy asked as she held out her paw to him as he got in front of the cart.

Nick slyly smiled at her. "Oh really? That's funny coming from the bunny who had 10 slices of carrot cake at Sharla's birthday party when we were kids." Nick said slyly. Judy blushed as she scratched the back of her head as she chuckled at the memory of her childhood. "Oh right, I forgot about that." Judy said feeling embarrassed. Then the two of them went up to the checkout, the clerk scanned their items, the fox paid for his items with his $100 BunnyBurrow Grocery Store gift card that he got while shopping there the first time with the money Finnick had given him before he went to BunnyBurrow, the clerk bagged the items in reusable bags, put the bags into the cart, and then they walked out of the store.

Nick and Judy walked to the truck, opened the backdoor, put the items into the backseat, closed the backdoor, and they returned the cart to the corral. Nick helped Judy out from the children's seat and put her down on the ground, she thanked him, and he welcomed her. They were about to get back into the truck when Judy heard a loud thump coming from the alleyway next to the store her ears perked up and she turned around to the sound coming from the alleyway. Nick noticed this he turned to his friend and asked. "Judy, what's wrong?"

The rabbit turned to the fox as she answered. "I heard a loud thump coming from that alleyway next to the store!"

"It might be a carrot thief, come on let's take a peek!" Nick said. The fox and the rabbit walked quietly toward the alleyway and poked their heads from the side of the store to see a long and lanky shadow figure taking out boxes from a truck with boxes of carrots inside of it. "Judy look! It must be a carrot thief!" Nick whispered to the rabbit as he pointed to the shadow figure taking out boxes of carrots from the truck. "No doubt about it that must be a carrot thief!" She agreed. Nick and Judy ducked back to the side of the store. "Ok here's the plan carrots we sneak up from behind, surround them, and on the count of three we ambush them!" Nick explained his plan to Judy. The rabbit looked at the fox in confusion at his plan. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked him.

"Hey, who's the undercover cop around here?" Nick asked as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Ok you're the cop." Judy said still unsure that the plan will work. So the fox and the rabbit sneaked quietly in the alleyway until they jumped behind the truck and hid behind it. Nick and Judy peeked from behind the truck to see that the figure was still unloading the truck with the boxes of carrots then they ducked back behind the truck. "Are you ready?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I think so." Judy said still unsure of the plan but she still loves doing some action in life. "One...two..." Nick counted quietly holding up his finger until he held up three fingers and shouted. "THREE!"

Nick and Judy jumped on the shadow figure causing them to screamed in fright then the fox grabbed the rope while the rabbit held down the figure he tied up the figure and then the rabbit let go of the figure who was tied up good and tight around his stomach. Nick and Judy high fived each other at the job well done. Nick and Judy turned to the figure to see who it was. "Alright pal, your under arrest for stealing some carrots!" Nick said with his eyes closed and his finger held up in the air. Judy gasped as she tugged on the fox's shirt who turned to the rabbit in confusion she pointed to the figure who which Nick turned to find that it was a male brown weasel wearing the same apron that the beaver was wearing in the store with an angry face glaring at them.

"What's is the meaning of this?" The weasel asked angrily. Nick and Judy blushed as they turned to each other at their stupid mistake. "Oops!" They both said in unison. "I'm the worker here why would you think I'm a carrot thief?" The weasel asked. The fox and the rabbit walked up to the weasel and apologized for their actions as they explained why they did what they did and what had happened earlier today after that the weasel understood now why they did what they did. "Oh, well that's explains everything but would you two please untie me?" He asked. Nick untied the weasel after that he stood up and dusted himself off. "You're an undercover cop?" The weasel asked. Nick nodded his head then the weasel motioned the two of them to come over to him to which they did.

"OK, I think I saw a carrot thief sometime yesterday it was a long and lanky animal that looked like me but is taller than me and is wearing a black ninja suit I was in my truck doing my route when I saw a black ninja dressed animal sneaking around the store along with two other animals who were bigger than them probably his goons they snuck into the alleyway behind the store, disappeared behind the alleyway, after a while they reappeared with boxes of carrots in their arms, and put them in a black and white car after that they got in and drove away. That's all I could tell you." The weasel explained quietly just in case the thief was around. "Thank you sir and let me know if you heard anything else." Nick said. The weasel nodded at the fox with a smile on his face.

"We're sorry we attacked you." Nick apologized again. "Yes sir, we're very sorry we thought you were a carrot thief." Judy apologized again as well. "I forgive you two it's understandable we weasels get the bad rep around here like foxes." The weasel said in understanding voice. "I hear you brother." Nick agreed. Then the fox and the rabbit walked away waving goodbye to the weasel who waved goodbye to them in return then the weasel got back to work. Nick and Judy got into the truck, Nick started it, and drove down the road. "Sorry about that Judy I thought he was a carrot thief." Nick said. "It's okay Nick, it was a simple mistake just be glad he didn't call the sheriff on us." Judy assured him. Nick nodded in agreement.

"I guess I've been watching too many police movies where the cops tried to get the bad guys without doing police work the right way." Nick said. Judy rolled her eyes and giggled at bit. "Yeah, you really read up on your police work before you do any action scenes from those police movies." Judy said. "Yeah, I really should." Nick agreed. "Did you ever pay attention to your police training and classes in Police Academy?" Judy asked. Nick gulped a bit what was he going to say? The fox didn't know anything about police work except in the movies while some of it was correct some of it was way out there. Nick thought and thought until he came with an answer.

"Yeah, of course I did! But I did zoned out during some classes and daydream about things I like to do sometimes you know how much I like to goof off but I learned to ask questions first then take action to see if the suspect is guilty or not." Nick told her. "Oh yeah, I forgot you do zone out sometimes and do you like to goof around a bit sorry I asked." Judy said as she nodded her head at him. "It's fine I understand but I do know I should ask people around to see if there are any suspects then if the suspect is guilty or not guilty." Nick said. The rabbit smiled at her friend she the leaned back into her seat and enjoyed the ride.

Although some of what Nick said was true he did like to goof off sometimes, zoned out during Zootopia school classes, and seen in some movies that police do ask questions first then attack later. But Nick still felt bad for lying to her about being at Police Academy when he was never really there he was also glad that he did watched some police movies that are correct with some things that police do in real life. But he still felt bad for lying to Judy again but he didn't want her to give up her dreams of becoming a cop he was also afraid of what Judy might think of him for not keeping his promise of being a cop when they were kids he wanted to think of him as a hero if she ever found out the truth he'll lose his friendship with her.

"Where to next slick?" Judy asked. Nick shook out of his thoughts and turned to the rabbit in confusion. "Huh?" Nick asked. "What should we do next on this case?" She asked again. Nick realized what she was asking him. "Oh well, next we should go to the library that's what we should do next." Nick answered. Judy looked at him in confusion. "Library?" She asked. "Yeah to look up what kind of animals are long and lanky that fits the description of the animal that the weasel had described to us." Nick answered. "Oh yeah! That's a great idea Nick!" Judy said. "Then after that we go to the costume shop to see if there was a record of the thief buying the costume from that shop!" Nick continued. "Alright!" Judy said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"But first we better head home and put away the cold groceries before they spoil." Nick said reminding the rabbit of the cold stuff in the truck. "Right, and also I might want to change into my regular clothing I don't want to get my white dress dirty." Judy said. "OK!" Nick said. Then they drove back home.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store the sheriff car parked in the parking lot then Travis, Seth, and Khan got out of the car, looked both ways, crossed the road, and went into the back alleyway where the weasel was still working in. The weasel turned around to find Travis, Seth, and Khan standing there with their arms crossed and serious faces. "Hello sheriff, is there a problem?" The weasel asked. "Yes sir, we have to take away these carrot boxes and take them down to the sheriff office." Travis answered. "But why?" The weasel asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're not questioning my authority are you?" The ferret asked poked him in the chest with his finger. The worker shook his head at him. "Good!" Travis said he then motioned his deputies to do their jobs.

The jackal and the tiger nodded their heads then they carried the boxes back to the car and put them in the trunk after they carried all the boxes they closed the trunk good and tight. "This is for safety precautions we heard about the carrot thief going around and stealing carrots we just don't want anyone to get hurt." Travis explained. The weasel nodded his head now understanding why the ferret wanted to take the carrots away from him there was no way he wanted to deal with thief. "Ok that's fine, I understand." The weasel said. "Good, have a nice day!" Travis said. The weasel waved goodbye to which the ferret did the same and walked to his car. He got into the driver's seat and buckled up his lackies did the same.

"Are the carrots in the trunk?" Travis asked. Seth and Khan nodded their heads at their boss as they saluted as well. "Good! This is the great scheme we're going with all of us! Me disguising myself as a sheriff and you two as my deputies so the animals could trust us into taking the carrots to our office and hiding them in our secret room thinking there's a carrot thief going around stealing some carrots while nobody suspects that it was us all along!" Travis said as he laughed at his evil plan the jackal and the tiger laughed along as well. "So? What's the next part of the plan boss?" Seth asked. "You'll see, you'll see." Travis told the jackal then he drove down the road to his sheriff office for the next part of his evil scheme.

A/N: End of Chapter 5. Uh oh! Travis, Seth, and Khan are the carrot thieves! Travis is not really a sheriff he diguising himself as a sheriff and his two goons as deptuies so animals would trust him into giving him some carrots while nobody suspecting him of being a carrot thief! Nick and Judy have a clue now the carrot thief is the animal that's long and lanky and is wearing a black ninja suit during the night could it be Travis himself and his goons? Possibly he's a sheriff in the day but a ninja at night. But why carrots? Probably so rabbits can't get enough nuritents they need to survive and want all prey animals to die! Or worse he might be stealing carrots long enough to get Judy framed for his crimes for revenge for saving Gideon's life and making Gideon reformed his evil ways! Who knows?

It's bad enough that Nick is lying to Judy and everyone else that's he's an undercover cop from Zootopia but Travis being a carrot thief and covering up as a sheriff is even worse! At least, Nick is only pretending to be a cop because he wanted Judy to follow her dreams of becoming a cop again and also wanted Judy to see him as a hero but Travis pretending to be a sheriff is evil so he can get his revenge on Judy for turning Gideon into the friendly fox! Things keeps getting crazier and crazier by the moment folks! In the next chapter: Nick and Judy go to the library to see what kind of animal is long and lanky also go to the costume shop to see who bought the ninja suit at the store little did they know is that Travis and his goons just might be right behind them! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact #1: The scene where Nick get some pizzas, pies, cakes, and ice cream bars is reference to the scene from "Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf" where Shaggy and Scooby go to the grocery store and get a lot of food there filling up the entire shopping cart. Also the scene where Nick gets a lot of baskets of blueberries and put them in the shopping cart is the reference to the scene from the Rugrats episode named "Incident in Aisle Seven" where Grandpa get tons of boxes of candy bars and put them in the shopping cart I thought it would be funny to add scenes like this in the story.

Fun Fact #2: I made a friendly weasel character as a worker in this story because sometimes weasels are portayed as a villain in most cartoons, games, and stories so I've decided to make a friendly weasel for a change because if foxes can be good guys in some stories so why not weasel characters? Weasel characters can be good too! So I've figured I made a friendly weasel character for a change!

That's all folks! Read and Review! BUT NO FLAMES!


	6. Ninja Attack!

A/N: Here's another chapter of this great story! Six chapters down and eight to go! This story is going to have 14 chapters! I was taking a little break between chapters so I don't overdo writing my stories a lot on my computer because I don't want to get a headache or lose sleep for being on the computer so long. I've also been watching Bonkers on my computer and Disney Plus to get some ideas for my story as well. Bonkers was my favorite cartoon since childhood and I'm glad that the episodes of Bonkers is finally on Disney Plus for everyone to view and about time too! Anyways, in this chapter: Nick & Judy goes to two stores for clues about the missing carrots while Travis and his goons tried to take care of them to stop them from solving the case! Will Nick and Judy survive this? Read on and find out!

Imjustlikehumphrey: Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm happy that you like this story! The truth about Nick's job will come out in chapter 9 of this story! Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm happy about them very much! Stay tuned for the next chapters! Thank you again!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 6: Ninja Attack!

Written by: KingSnow5092

Nick had finished putting away his groceries at his cabin in his fridge and freezer he walked upstairs to his bedroom he knelt down on the floor as he opened his trunk he then got out two pieces of paper, a black crayon, a yellow crayon, safety scissors, and a roll of sticky tape after that he closed the trunk and walked toward his bed then put the supplies on the bed. The fox sat on his bed he grabbed one piece of paper and a black crayon he then put the paper on the bed and began to draw an outline of the badge after that he grabbed another piece of paper and drew another outline of the badge. He put down his black crayon then grabbed a yellow crayon then colored in the two badges on two papers after that he put the yellow crayon on the bed he then grabbed the black crayon and wrote. "ZPD" in black letters on the badge.

He then put down the black crayon then grabbed the scissors he carefully cut around the outline of the badge on two papers and they fell down onto the bed. After the he got up and threw away the two leftover papers in the trash can he then went back to his bed and sat down he then grabbed some sticky tape and taped the two badge cutouts together and he finally made a homemade ZPD yellow badge looking so realistic that it can fool anybody. Nick smiled at his work he did a good job of making the fake badge he then grabbed a piece of sticky tape and walked toward the bathroom. He looked in front of the mirror above the sink. He stuck the piece of tape on his chest he then placed the paper badge carefully on his chest and it fitted his chest perfectly!

Nick looked in the mirror and smiled at himself he looked just like a real cop he winked at the mirror while he pointing his finger at himself. Then he walked back to his bedroom he grabbed the supplies, opened the trunk, put the supplies back in the trunk, closed the trunk, walked toward his bed, and laid down on his bed he decided to rest for a while before Judy came by his house. The fox then grabbed his phone to see that there was a missed call on it with his parents faces on it. Nick decided to call them back he waited until John and Francine appeared on the screen sitting on their bed kissing each other. "Oops, I guess I called the bad time." Nick said blushing a bit. John and Francine noticed their son was watching them they let go of each other as Francine and John blushed in embarrassment at their son watching them.

"Oh hey, son! We called you earlier but you didn't pick up." John said. "Well yeah, you see I went to the Carrots Day Festival today and I guessed I was so excited that I set my phone on silence so nobody can interrupt me while having fun sorry I caught you two at the bad time and put my phone on silent and missed your call." Nick apologized. "That's okay honey, we understand it was a simple mistake." Frankie said with a smile on her face. "So, what's up doc?" Nick asked in a Bugs Bunny impression voice. "Well, we wanted to see how you were doing son." John answered. "I'm doing great mom and dad how are you two?" Nick asked. "Business is great as usual!" John said as he swung his arm in the air.

"How about Finnick?" Nick asked. "He's great as well selling pawpsicles like there's no tomorrow!" Francine told him. Nick smiled at them he was happy to hear that his family had done great while he was away he missed them so much but it was nice talking to them through his phone. "Hey son, is that a badge?" John asked pointing to the fox's chest. The fox looked down at his chest almost forgetting that he was wearing his fake badge in front of his parents. "Oh yeah I just made it seconds ago." Nick answered. "Are you and Judy playing cops and robbers like you two were when you were kids?" John asked The fox sighed in sadness and shook his head at his father. "What's wrong son?" John asked. "Is everything alright?" Francine asked.

Nick decided to tell his parents the truth about what's been going on at first he wanted to lie to his parents but he decided against it already bad enough he lied to his best friend but lying to his parents was even worse! No! He was going to tell them the truth! Nick explained what had happened today and yesterday the good and the bad how he and Gideon made up, having a good day at the festival, the carrots had gone missing, had a run in with Travis and his goons, how he lied about being an undercover cop from his home, and many more things when he was done his parents' eyes were widened in shock at what had just happened they were happy that he and Gideon made up but they were disappointed that he lied to Judy about being an undercover cop.

"You lied to Judy about being the undercover cop?" Francine asked. "Yes, I did." Nick said he then put down the phone on his bed. "I LIED!" Nick shouted as he raised his arms in the air and looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed. The fox raised down his arms and cried into his hands in shame. John and Francine looked at each other and looked back at their son with sad faces. "Oh Nick, why would you do such a thing?" Francine asked. Nick stopped crying as he wiped the tears from his eyes he then picked up the phone and laid back on his bed with his head on the pillow. "Because I wanted Judy to think of me as a hero also I didn't want Judy to give up her dreams of being a cop." Nick explained.

Then Nick heard the door opened from his phone it was Finnick running into the bedroom with a concerned look on his face as he got in front of his parents being careful not to push them away. "What's going on here?" Finnick asked. "Oh hey Finnick." Nick said. "Nick? What's wrong?" Finnick asked concerned about his best friend. Nick explained the same thing he told his parents and why he did it when he was finished Finnick was surprised by this as well but at the same time amazed as well. "Nick, you need to tell Judy the truth." Francine told him. "No way! If she found out that I was a pawpsicle salesman then she'll think of me as a nobody and I'll lose my friendship with her!" Nick shouted at her. The mother fox was taken aback by her son shouting at her.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just flustered I'm very sorry mommy." Nick apologized. "That's okay dear, I forgive you we all get flustered sometimes but I forgive you dear. You really need to tell her the truth, though." Francine said. "Hey, hey, hey now hold on there." Finnick told the vixen as he motioned his paws to her to stop her for a minute. Finnick turned to his best friend and smiled. "Look Nick, just keep up this little lie besides it's not like you're hurting anybody just keep up this lie she'll never know the truth if you don't tell her." Finnick assured him. "NO!" Francine shouted at the fennec fox who backed away from her. "Nick, just tell her the truth she'll understand." Francine told him. "Maybe your right I should tell her the truth." Nick said.

"That's the good boy we have to go now it's time to open the store." John said. "Goodbye Nick!" John and Francine said as they waved and blew him a kiss. "Bye!" Nick said as he blew them a kiss as well. Then they walked away from the phone and closed the door behind them. The fennec fox turned to Nick with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry about earlier Nick." Finnick said. "It's okay Finnick I understand but I'll tell Judy the truth when I'm ready." Nick told him. The fennec fox nodded and waved him goodbye to which Nick did the same then the screen went to black ending the call. Nick turned off his phone and put it in his pocket for later. The fox laid down on his bed and sighed.

'Should I tell her a truth or should I keep lying to her?' Nick thought to himself as he sighed in sadness he didn't have to think for any longer he then heard the loud knock coming from downstairs which caused him to jump up from his bed in fright he looked around he then suddenly remembered that Judy was coming over to his house that must be her right now. The fox got up from his bed, ran downstairs, ran toward the front door, and opened the door to see Judy wearing her pink plaid shirt and blue jeans as she stood there with a smile on her face. "Hey Nick, are you ready?" Judy asked. Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, I was born ready!" He answered as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Hey is that your badge?" Judy asked as she pointed to his chest which had a badge on it. "Yes it sure is! You see I kept it at home after I first got here because I didn't want anyone to think that I was a cop in case there are criminals around here wanted to get me because I'm a cop so I hid my badge in my house in my toy trunk so nobody would find it anywhere but now that there's a crime going on I've decided to wear it now to let people know that I'm a cop from Zootopia!" Nick lied. Judy smiled at him. "Cool! Let's go to the library and continue our case!" Judy said. Then the duo walked toward his truck and drove down the road toward the library as they were driving down the road a sheriff car the came out from behind the tree followed them to see where they were going and make sure they don't solve this case!

The truck soon arrived at the library then got into the parking lot of the library with the sheriff car not far behind and parked behind them as well unaware of the car behind them. Nick and Judy got out from the truck then they walked into the library. Travis, Seth, and Khan got out of the car as well they went behind some bushes to put on their ninja disguises which was a black mask, black shirt, and black pants ninja style. Travis, Seth, and Khan eventually got on their ninja costumes and smiled at themselves. "Alright, remember the plan?" Travis asked. Seth and Khan nodded their heads at the ferret. "Alright, come on you two!" He said as he gestured the two to follow him into the library.

Inside the library was a large area with red brick walls, tan carpeted floor, shelves in the middle of the library filled with books of all kinds, shelves on each end of the side of the library filled with more books, a kid's area which was large with a blue wall, paper decorations that were cute animals, rainbows, and other things, a rainbow-colored rug, a shelf filled with kids' books, a brown chair for librarians or guest to read books to kids, many tables with chairs for mammals to read, a large brown desk with librarian stuff, and a large red chair where the librarian was sitting right now. The librarian was a male gray raccoon with yellow eyes, a black mask fur around his eyes, a black nose, pointy gray muzzle, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a blue shirt, green jeans, and a long gray and black striped tail named Rory.

Rory was Nick and Judy's childhood friend during those days and he was also Judy's school friend when she was young. "Wow! Look at this library!" Nick exclaimed loudly. The other mammals who were reading at the tables and sitting in chairs hushed Nick by putting their fingers to their lips. "Nick! You need to be quiet in the library!" Judy hissed quietly. "Oh sorry!" Nick whispered. The fox and the rabbit walked up to the desk where Rory was the fox tapped on the desk which caught the raccoon's attention he looked up to find Nick and Judy standing there with smiles on their faces. Rory gasped in surprise when he saw who it was he then got up from his chair. "Oh my goodness! Nick Wilde is that you?" Rory asked loudly.

The reading mammals hushed the raccoon for making loud noises and breaking one of his own rules. Rory blushed he had forgotten one of his rules at the library is to never speak too loudly while other mammals were reading. Nick and Judy giggled at this. "Hello Rory it's nice to see you again." Nick said quietly. Nick and Rory hugged each other, then they let go of each other he then hugged Judy who hugged him back then they let go of each other as well. "So, what brings you two here?" Rory asked quietly. "We're here to look for books about long, lanky animals do you know where they are?" Nick asked the raccoon. Rory nodded his head and motioned the two to follow him the fox and the rabbit did just that.

Travis and his goons peek their heads out from behind the shelf then they ducked back behind the shelf so nobody else can see them. "Ok, are you two ready?" Travis asked. The jackal and the tiger nodded to their leader as they held out a couple of bricks in their hands they found outside of the library there were a few loose bricks outside of the library since some construction workers forgot to clean up after themselves after they built the library years ago. "Good, now when you get high enough to those shelf tops, get above their heads, and then throw the bricks at them!" Travis explained his plan to his goons just in case they had forgotten the plan. "Got it!" The jackal and the tiger said in unison. Then they climbed up top of the shelves and crawled toward the two mammals.

Nick and Judy stopped in front of the book shelf where Rory had taken them. "Here it is the book about long lanky animals, enjoy." Rory told them quietly. "Thanks!" Nick and Judy told them quietly. The raccoon nodded then he walked back to his desk to continue his work. "Ok, now let's see which book has the answers." Nick said quietly. The fox and the rabbit searched and searched for hours book after book but they never found anything in any books yet. Nick searched the shelf until he spotted a purple book with a yellow word "Ferrets" written on it. The fox grabbed the book, sat down in the chair, and he read the book until one page caught his attention.

"Carrots!" Nick called out quietly he quickly ran to the rabbit who was reading a book about wolverines when she felt a paw touch her shoulder she turned to find Nick standing there with a smiling face. "What is it Nick?" Judy asked. "Look what I found!" Nick said as he shown her the page from the book. She looked at the page, read it, and was surprised by what she had read it was an interesting clue for them to solve this case. This was what it said:

_Ferrets have flexible backbones they're so flexible that they can squeeze through under anything if it's large and wide enough even the smallest spaces they can squeeze through. Like under doors, cracks, small spaces, and other places as well they can squeeze under through anything possible._

After she read that she looked up to Nick and asked. "Why is this interesting?"

"Well carrots, think about it, ferrets have been known for squeezing through tight places, steal carrots, tossed the carrots over the area, squeezed through the tight squeeze again, grabbed the carrots, and ran off into the areas. Also, ferrets can squeeze into tight places to hide under so nobody could see them!" Nick explained. "Hey! You're right!" Judy said realizing why the information was important. "Alright! We have another clue it's time to take out my handy-dandy notebook!" Nick said Blue Clue's style. Judy giggled at this.

Above the shelves were Seth and Khan looking at the mammals below they nodded their heads at each other then they tossed the bricks at the mammals but they missed and it got caught in the net used for toys for kids to play with the bricks got caught in the slingshot the bricks were tossed so hard that they stretched back the strap of the slingshot and then the bricks sent flying back toward the mammals above who was shaking hands at the time. The bricks hit the two right square in the head causing them to get dazed and then they slumped down on the shelves out cold. Nick and Judy looked around for the noise they heard but they couldn't find it. "What was that?" Nick asked. Judy just shrugged her shoulders and said. "Don't know."

Nick then took out a notepad and pen he then wrote down the clue from the book after that he put away the pad and pen back into his pocket. "Ok, where to next?" Judy asked. "Next stop the costume shop! Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" Nick answered. They both giggled then Judy got up from the chair and put the book back on the shelves they walked outside of the library and went into the truck. Travis looked at the two in surprise what happened to his goons? The ferret climbed up the shelf and crawled toward the jackal and the tiger to see that they were passed out he face-palmed in frustration at the two's stupidity. He shook the two to wake them up then they woke up and shook off their daze.

"Did we get them?" Seth asked. Travis slapped the two predators across the face quickly causing the jackal and the tiger to hold their faces in pain. "You dopes! You missed them!" Travis told them. The ferret motioned the two goons to follow them which they did and out of the library.

The truck parked in the parking lot of the costume shop then Nick and Judy walked inside of the store after they entered the sheriff car parked in the lot as well then the three ninja mammals walked slowly and quietly into the store after them. Inside the store was large with brown walls, red carpeted floors, costumes hanging on coat hangers at the far end of each side of the store, a hanging rack with costumes hanging on them at the front of the store near the exit, a changing room at the far right end of the store, a large counter with a cash register on it, the clerk was sitting in her chair behind the counter, and a doorway leading into the backroom of the store. Travis, Seth, and Khan hid behind the hanging rack near the exit while Nick and Judy walked up to the clerk to talk to her.

The clerk was a female red squirrel with green eyes, short ears, black nose, buck-teeth, white muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, and a small bushy red tail named Sally. Sally the Squirrel was Nick and Judy's childhood friend and Judy's school friend. She was looking at her cash register to see how much she had made today when she heard someone tapping on the counter she looked up to find Nick and Judy standing there. "Oh my goodness! Nick Wilde! Is that you?" Sally asked. Nick nodded his head and said. "Yep, it's me!"

Sally jumped up to the fox and hugged him as best she could since she was smaller than him Nick hugged her back carefully not to squish her Judy smiled at the scene before her she then let go of him then jumped onto Judy and hugged her as well. "Hello Judy!" Sally said. "Hello Sally!" Judy said as she hugged her friend back. After a while she let go of the rabbit and jumped back onto the counter. "So what can I do for you two today?" Sally asked. Nick explained the problem that was going around town and asked her if he can get a past document of the ninja costumes that the customers had bought he then shown her his badge. She nodded her head she quickly went into the backroom, came back out with a piece of paper, handed it the fox, the fox took it and thanked her, and she welcomed him.

Nick and Judy looked at the paper for a while after that Nick handed the paper back to the squirrel he thanked her again and welcomed him again. Nick took out a notepad and pen wrote down the last clue and put the items back into his pockets. "OK, we have three clues carrots let's go home and tried to figure out who's behind all of this!" Nick told his friend. "Right! Let's bust this crime!" Judy agreed as she put her paws on her hips. They were about to walk out when Travis and his goons jumped out in front of them and screamed at them with their battle cry like all ninjas do. Nick and Judy screamed as they held on to each other in fear. Sally screamed as well she quickly jumped off the counter and ran into the backroom to hide from the monsters.

"Alright nobody move hand over the notepad and nobody's gets hurt!" Travis ordered as he pointed to the fox. "No way! We're not handing anything over to you bullies!" Nick retorted. Judy nodded her head in agreement with Nick. "Ok, you asked for it!" Travis shouted. "What are you doing to do attack us with your bare paws?" Nick taunted as Judy giggled at this. Then without warning, Travis and his goons pulled out ninja swords from behind. The fox and the rabbit's eyes widened in horror at the sight before them then the ninjas did their battle cry before jumping at the two they ran away from the ninjas. The ninjas tries to slash the mammals but they were too fast for them they kept missing and instead slashed the air or some of the costumes.

Judy kicked the two ninjas down she then ran into the backroom to which the two ninjas she kicked down got up quickly and ran into the backroom to chase after the rabbit as the final ninja continued to chase the fox with his sword. The ninja who was Khan slashed the hanging rack in front of the store causing the costumes to fall down on the floor along with a broken pole. Nick saw the pole and grabbed it quickly he then held it in front of him as the word crashed down to the pole. Nick pushed the sword away from him causing the tiger to tumble back until he hit the wall. Khan ran toward the fox with his sword ready as Nick ran to the tiger with his pole in his paws ready.

Nick and Khan slashed their weapons at each other in the sword fight with their weapons clanging at each other. "En garde! Touche! Cafe au Lait! Au revoir! Zoot! Zoot!" Nick said as he was slashing his pole at the tiger. "Nice words! Did you take French class?" Khan asked. "I sure did, well, I did sleep through some but I know some French words." Nick answered. "That's great...wait a minute! What I'm I saying? I'm talking to the cop!" Khan said as he realized what he was doing. The fox then knocked the sword out of the tiger's paw to which he was surprised he then raised his paws in the air. But Nick kicked the sword toward the tiger like a gentleman the tiger smiled as he bent down and picked up the sword.

Nick then knocked out the tiger by smashing him in the head with a pole causing him to fall down on the floor and was knocked out with stars spinning above his head. The fox smiled as he dusted his paws off at his job well done he suddenly remembered that his best friend was in trouble! Nick quickly grabbed the sword that the tiger had dropped, ran into the backroom, ran to the door leading to the flat rooftop, he opened the door, and ran up to the rooftop. He knew Judy was on the rooftop because he heard her screaming from above after he ran into the backroom and saw the door leading up to the rooftop when he arrived at the costume shop he noticed the rooftop on the store was flat for workers to fix something up there.

Judy was cornered by two ninjas who were Travis and Seth they were holding up their swords near their faces with evil faces while Judy was sitting down against the wall with a scared face her nose was twitching fastly, one paw was across her body while her other paw was on the floor, her legs crunched up against her body, and her ears were down. "We have you now dumb bunny! Any last words before we slashed you like sushi?" Travis asked. "Yes, please tell Nick that I love him more as a friend." Judy answered meekly. Travis and Seth laughed at this then Travis walked toward the rabbit he then raised up his sword above his head. "Eat cold steel, rodent!" Travis said darkly. Judy closed her eyes as she turned away ready to meet her end.

Nick quickly opened the door to the rooftop to see Travis holding up his sword above his best friend who was cowering in fear as Seth watched with delight. The fox gasped he needed to act quickly he then had an idea he ran to the jackal and slashed the ninja's pants causing it to slide down revealing that he was wearing underwear beneath. Seth looked down and screamed as he covered his underwear with his paws and blushed in embarrassment. Judy and Travis looked at the commotion to see Seth hiding his underwear with his paws blushing underneath his costume. Judy covered her eyes so she doesn't see the jackal's underwear and Travis covered his eyes with his paw as well. "You idiot! I told you to wear a belt!" Travis shouted at him.

Nick ran up to the ferret he then raised his sword over his head using a flat side of it and smashed the ferret right on the head causing the ferret to tumble over, slammed into the jackal, the two of them flew into the doorway, tumbled downstairs, and crashed down onto the floor. Judy uncovered her eyes to find Nick standing there with a smile on his face and a sword on the ground. Judy smiled her best friend saved her life with quick thinking. The fox turned he walked toward her and knelt down on his knees to her height. "Judy are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yes! Thank you Nick! You saved my life! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Judy said she then wrapped her arms around the fox who was surprised by this but he wrapped his arms around Judy and hugged her back. Nick and Judy hugged each other for a while.

"That was amazing Nick! I didn't know you had it in you!" Judy said.

"It sure was I learned how to fight from my another best friend in Zootopia named Finnick he taught me how to fight against bullies and other problems as well." Nick explained. "Wow, that's amazing! You also must have learned about fighting in the Police school as well." Judy said. "Yeah that too! I learned a lot from police school!" Nick lied. After a while they looked at each other with smiles on their faces and looked each other in their eyes. '_She's so cute when she smiles I'm glad she's okay I don't want her to get hurt with that beautiful face of hers! Wait did I just said that? I think I might have feelings for Judy I think I might have a crush on her!_' Nick thought. Judy felt the same way when Nick was looking at her like that.

'_Oh sweet cheese and crackers! I think I might be in love with my best friend and he's a fox! What would my parents say about this? It's one thing to be friends with a predator but being in love with them? My parents are fine with me being friends with him but what will they say if they found out I have feelings for him_?' Judy thought as well. Nick and Judy quickly let go of each other as they blushed in embarrassment and chuckled as well. "Now, let's see who's under these masks!" Nick said. "Right!" Judy agreed. They turned around to find that the ninjas were gone they gasped in surprise they couldn't believe it! How could those ninjas just disappeared like that?

Nick and Judy looked at each other in shock. "This mystery is getting stranger by the minute!" Nick told her. "I'll say it's getting stranger and stranger every second!" Judy agreed. Then Judy heard her cellphone go off she excused Nick for the second to answer her phone the fox nodded as he plugged his ears with his fingers so not to listen to the conversation. Judy got out her phone, pressed the green answer button, and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" Judy answered. "Yes mom and dad, I'm fine Nick and I almost solved this case!" Judy told them as she rolled her eyes at their overprotective behavior towards her. "Ok, we're coming home soon, bye!." Judy told them she then hung up the phone and put it back in her pockets.

Judy gestured Nick that her conversation was over so Nick pulled out his fingers from his ears. "Mom, dad, are ready to make dinner soon care to join us?" Judy told him. "Yes, but would it be okay to bring my own dinner?" Nick asked. "Sure, why not?" Judy asked. "Well, as you know I'm a predator I am the omnivore, I like vegetables but I like to eat bug-based meats and fish better." Nick told her. "That's fine Nick, I understand my parents don't mind you bringing your own food." Judy assured him. "Thank you!" Nick said. Then the two of them walked downstairs, helped out their friend with the broken store, even paid for some it, and headed back home in their truck.

A/N: End of Chapter 6. Well, looks like Nick and Judy have all three clues just like Steve from the show called "Blue's Clues" which I got an idea from. But Travis and his goons tried to kill them to keep the case the secret but thankfully the villains had failed thanks to some Looney Tunes logic, Nick and Judy had survived! Looks like Nick and Judy are beginning to have feelings for each other just like Simba and Nala did from The Lion King. In the next chapter: Judy goes to the cementary at night to visit her two deceased friends who didn't survive the incident during her childhood Nick follows her to make sure she's alright when she realized Nick had followed her she decided to tell Nick about what had happened during her childhood to make her give up her dreams of becoming a cop. What happened? Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact: The part where Nick and Judy were about to unmask the villain is silimar to the Scooby Doo series where the Mystery Gang is about to unmask the villain! I love those old cartoons!

Read and Review please! NO FLAMES ALLOWED FOREVER!


	7. Judy's Reason

A/N: Here's chapter 7 of this great story! In this chapter: Judy goes to the graveyard to see her deceased friends Jaguar and Bobby when Nick follows her he wanted to know what happened to them and why she given up being a cop so she tells her a story about her trauma that made her give up her dreams. What happened? Read on and find out!

WARNING: This chapter contains death of the two characters who died in the fire accident if this chapter bothers you or have flashbacks about the event that had happened to you then you might want to skip this chapter and wait for the next one but if you can handle it then please try to read on! Thank you and I apologize in advance. Thank you and please try to enjoy!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 7: Judy's Reason

Written by: KingSnow5092

Night had fallen in BunnyBurrow all of the residents there were either sleeping in their beds, staying up late partying or doing late night fun things, or working late at their jobs. The night was peaceful in this country the stars were out shining brightly down to the ground below, the wind was cool and calm, and there wasn't a sound in the air. Judy was in her bed wide awake she couldn't sleep she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier today at the costume shop about how she was almost killed by those ninjas she was glad that Nick was there if it hadn't been for him she would've been dead. She didn't tell her parents about what had happened because they might have had a heart attack over what had almost happened but she did tell him that Nick helped her out fighting the ninjas which was half-true.

When the ninjas almost killed her she was having a horrible flashback about the day her two friends had died during the accident which made her give up her dreams of being a cop she felt angry at Travis for starting the accident but she was even more angry at herself for not saving her friends when they needed her the most. She knew there was nothing she could've done to save her friends but it felt like she could've done something! She felt so guilt-ridden that she had given up her dreams of being a cop decided to be a carrot farmer instead to which her parents were happy to hear knowing that carrot farming is a safe job for her. Judy sighed she then took off the covers of her blanket, got changed into her usual pink shirt and blue jeans, wrote a letter to her family telling them where she'll be, and walked out of the house.

At the same time, Nick was sitting in his living room watching TV and eating junk food like he usually does sometimes during nights. Nick's living room was large with brown walls, brown floor, a large green couch, a green rug in the middle of the floor, two tables on each side of the couch, a large window with green drapes on it, a large flat screen TV on the large TV stand, a Blu-ray/DVD player below the stand, a video game console below the player, many cases of video games, DVDs, and Blu-rays below the console, and a hanging lamp above the room and in the middle of the ceiling. Nick was watching a funny cartoon while eating frozen pizza and drinking a can of Pupsi to go with it.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh man, that hunter is so stupid doesn't ever learn that he'll never catch that rabbit?" Nick said laughing at the cartoon. The fox sighed as he ate some of the pizza and drank some Pupsi to wash it down. He then sighed in delight. "If carrots had her own cartoon she could win every time just like Bugs Bunny!" Nick said to himself. He then put down the pizza and soda, got up from the couch, and walked toward the window to put the drapes over the window but as he did he noticed that Judy was walking down the road to somewhere. "Judy?" Nick wondered. The fox wondered what the rabbit was doing outside during the night? Where was she going out this late? Was she getting some food? Was she going for a walk? Where was she going? Nick decided to follow her.

The fox knew that the rabbit was capable of taking care of herself she was a strong rabbit and able to fight back but he also knew how dangerous night can be for a small mammal she might get hurt or even worse if anything were to happen to her he'll never forgive himself or her parents for that matter. The fox closed the drapes, turned off the TV, put the pizza and soda in the fridge for later, walked outside, locked the door behind him, and ran after that rabbit.

A few hours later...

Judy arrived at the cemetary it was a large area with green grass, many gray tombstones with animals' names and dates on it about their deaths, a large tomb house for the important people, a small brown shack where the gravekeeper lives and works, and a large gray fence with metal bars across and straight down it, and a large gray gate with the words "BunnyBurrow Cemetary" on it. Judy sat down on the ground and began to burrow her way into the cemetary and she burrowed out on the other side she shook the dirt from herself and walked toward the graves she wanted to visit. She felt bad for trespassing but she needed to see her late friends very badly she'll make up for it by burying the hole she had made in front of the gate.

Nick stopped in front of the gates of the cemetary he looked up to the gates and the black night sky with stars made it even more eerie he shuttered in fear why would Judy of all places go to this place at night? He looked inside the gate to see Judy walking toward two tombstones of her late friends it then dawned on him maybe someone who was close to her died while he was in Zootopia he decided to see if Judy was alright but how was he going to get in? The fox decided to climb over the fence he got one paw on the bar and another paw on another bar he climbed and climbed until he was over the fence he then swung over the fence and made his way back down until he was near the ground he then jumped down on the ground in one piece he did the "I did it!" pose and he said. "Ta-da!"

Nick then turned and followed Judy quietly to see where she was going. Judy then stopped in front of the area where there were two tombstones in the open area away from the other tombstones she looked at the tombstones with the names "Jaguar" on one and "Bobby Catmull" on another. She sighed in sadness as she knelt down on her knees in front of them. "Hello Jaguar and Bobby, it's me your friend Judy Hopps! I just want to say hello to you two and let you know what's been going on around here." Judy said softly. Nick hid behind the tomb family house and peeked out to see Judy talking to her deceased friends he overheard her saying hello to them and said their names.

"My best friend Nick Wilde had come back in town and we had a great time at the carrot festival which you two would've love to joined and Nick would've loved to see you two again since we've been best friends ever since Nick saved me from Gideon Grey." Judy told them. The rabbit felt tears in her eyes knowing that Jaguar and Bobby will never see Nick again because they're dead now she wished that Nick had come back sooner to say hello to them again before all of this had happened. Nick sighed in sadness as well he remembered when he first met Jaguar and Bobby they were good friends together as kids he still remembers them very well.

-Flashback-

_Nick and Judy were swinging on the set together having fun in the playground then two predators came up to them with smiles on their faces they were Jaguar and Bobby Catmull. Jaguar was a male yellow jaguar with brown eyes, brown spots all over his body, pink nose, white whiskers on his face, large round ears, pink muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a red t-shirt, white shorts, and a long spotted yellow tail and Bobby was a male tan cougar with brown eyes, round ears, pink nose, cream-colored muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants, and a long tan tail. They walked up to them with smiles on their faces. "Hey Judy!" Jaguar and Bobby said in unison._

_"Hello boys!" Judy said getting off the swing set to greet them the fox got off the swing set as well and walked up to the two friendly predators. Jaguar and Bobby were Judy's friends they were the only predators besides Nick to be nice to her and supports her dreams of being a cop. "Hello I'm Nick Wilde!" Nick introduced them as he held out his paw to them. "Hey Nick! Judy told us all about you!" Bobby said as he shook Nick's paw. "She has?" Nick asked as he looked at the rabbit who smiled at him. "Yep! She sure has!" Jaguar said he then walked over and shook Nick's paw after Bobby was done. "She told us how you saved her from Gideon and his gang that was quick thinking how you used bees to get him running!" Jaguar said._

_Nick and Judy giggled at this. "What can I say I couldn't let Judy get bullied by that mean fox after all she helped me out with the Junior Ranger Scouts after they tried to muzzle me for being a fox!" Nick said with a smile on his face. "That's amazing!" They both said in unison. "So what would you guys like to do?" Jaguar asked. The cougar thought then he had an idea. "I know let's climb a tree!" Bobby suggested he then ran off to find a tree that he could climb. "No Bobby wait!" Jaguar shouted out to his friend but it was too late the cougar was gone. The jaguar face-palmed in frustration at his friend's idea. "Come on, let's go help him!" Jaguar said before running off to where Bobby went. Nick and Judy soon followed._

_Bobby was up on the branch of the tree cheering and jumping around because he was up on the tree first the fox, the rabbit, and the jaguar managed to find Bobby just in time to see him up on the tree! "Bobby! Get down from there! Remember what happened the last time you climbed a tree?" Jaguar shouted to him. "Don't worry I'll be careful this time!" Bobby called out to him. The cougar then did some tricks like walking back and forth on the branch with his arms spread out at his sides. "Pretty amazing right? Come on up and you try it Judy!" Bobby called out. "No thanks! I don't mind taking risks but this is one risk that I won't take!" Judy called back to him._

_"What about you Nick?" Bobby called out asking. The fox crossed his arms and shook his head very quickly rejecting the offer there was no way he was climbing up there! The cougar just shrugged he then decided to do another trick by jumping up in the air while doing the walking act he walked across the branch and stopped in mid-walk to turn to his friends. "Watch this guys!" Bobby called out. He then jumped again but this time he nearly slipped and grabbed on to the branch. "Help!" Bobby cried out. The three friends gasped in horror their friend was in trouble! "Oh no! Bobby hang on!" Jaguar called out to him. "Don't worry I'm doing just that!" Bobby called back._

_"Oh sweet cheese and crackers what are we doing to do?" Judy asked the jaguar who shrugged his shoulders. The fox thought as well then he had an idea he tapped on the rabbit's shoulder she turned to him in confusion he then motioned her to come to him to which she did. He then whispered something into the rabbit's ear and then nodded to him. She pulled out a lazer-pen, pointed it to the tree, and turned it on making a dot appeared. Bobby saw this and smiled. "Hey! A dot!" Bobby said. The cougar carefully climbed up on to the branch as he climbed down the tree chasing the dot along the tree until he was finally on the ground! Bobby got up and cheered he was safe on the ground again!_

_Nick, Judy, and Jaguar cheered their friend was safe the jaguar ran to the cougar. Bobby hugged Jaguar and cried on his shoulder as Jaguar hugged him back rubbing his back to calm him down some more. "I was so scared!" Bobby sobbed. "Shh, it's okay! It's going to be okay! You're safe now everything's okay." Jaguar assured him. After a while Bobby and Jaguar let go of each other and they turned to their two friends. "Thank you Judy for your wonderful idea!" Bobby said. Judy waved her paw at him in dismissal. "I can't take all the credit it was actually Nick's idea he's a genius!" Judy said as she pointed to her friend. Nick blushed as he put his paws behind his back and turned away from them._

_"I'm not that much of a genius!" Nick said modesty. Judy giggled as she walked up to him and put her paw on his shoulder. "Don't be so modest Nick you are a genius!" She said. Nick smiled and turned to her. "You're right I am a genius just like how you're a toughest bunny around." Nick said. Judy blushed at those words and smiled. Then Nick and Judy hugged each other after that then Jaguar and Bobby cleared their throats to let the two know that there were other animals around them. The fox and the rabbit quickly let go of each other blushing in the progress. "So, what safe game should we play now?" Bobby asked. "Tag!" Nick answered. He then tapped Judy on the chest and said. "Tag! You're it!"_

_The fox ran away from them. "Oh, no, you don't!" Judy called out she then chased after the fox as Jaguar and Bobby ran after the two to begin the game._

-End of Flashback-

Nick sighed as he remembered the good times he had with those two but still felt sad that they had passed on and he wasn't there to say goodbye to them Judy heard a sigh as her ears perked up she rolled her eyes and turned to the tomb house. "I know your behind there, Nick! I heard you sighing!" Judy called out. Nick covered his mouth as he blushed he then walked out from behind the house as he walked awkward with his paws clenched together and a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey Judy!" Nick said sheepishly. The rabbit thumped her foot on the ground as she had her arms crossed glaring at him. "What are you doing following me, Nick?" Judy asked. "I was just curious about what you were doing Judy I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow you." Nick answered.

"I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to yell." Judy told him as her face softened a bit.

"Judy? What's wrong?" Nick asked.

Nick knelt down on his knees on the ground to Judy's height now he was face to face to her. Judy looked at Nick she had a sad face as she sighed in sadness she decided to tell Nick about what had happened in her childhood while he wasn't here with her so she decided to tell him now. "Nick? Remember when I said I've given up my dreams of becoming a cop?" She asked. He nodded. Judy sighed as she looked down to her feet as she turned away from him. "Well, you see when I was young it was two months after you left to Zootopia and it was Howl-o-ween night as me and my friends were going out trick or treating in our costumes..." Judy began.

-Flashback-

_The orange moon shined down on BunnyBurrow on Howl-o-ween Night all of the kids were out at night trick or treating, some of them were playing pranks on houses, some were at parties, and while some were at home giving out candies. Judy and her friends were walking down the dirt road with their bags of candy in their paws and flashlights in their other paws they were all wearing costumes with yellow stickers on them for the drivers to see them. Judy was wearing a police costume, Sharla was wearing an astronaut costume, Gareth was wearing a candyman costume, Dusk was wearing a carrot farmer costume, Jaguar was wearing an actuary costume, and Bobby was wearing a DJ costume._

_"Wow, look at all of this candy!" Bobby said looking in his candy bag._

_"Yeah, we must have collected a lot of candy this year!" Jaguar agreed._

_"I can't wait to eat all of this candy!" Gareth said as he took out one piece of candy he was about to pop it in his mouth when Sharla grabbed his arm stopping him in the progress. He turned to his sister who was glaring at him. "Gareth! You're suppose to wait until we get home to let the adults inspect our candies before we eat them!" Sharla shouted. Gareth blushed as he put his candy back into the bag. "Sorry." He said meekly. The kids were about to head back home when they stopped in front of a large black abandoned mansion that had a large black rooftop, two windows on top, two windows on the bottom, a porch, and a large black door in front of it. "Wow! Look at that!" Judy said pointing to the mansion._

_"That's the mansion Gideon told us that was haunted by the ghost of the owner who died in the fire after he forgot to put on the fire guard in his fireplace." Judy explained. "Do you think it's really haunted?" Sharla asked. "Nah! No way he's just trying to scare us!" Jaguar assured her. "That's right, Gideon's just blowing smoke! To prove it let's go inside the mansion to see if it's really haunted!" Judy suggested. Her friends looked at her in surprise. "Are you crazy? Ghosts might be in there!" Bobby shouted as he pointed to the mansion. "Don't worry I'll protect you guys from those mean old ghost, let's go!" Judy told them as she ran up to the mansion. Her friends just shrugged then they followed her inside the mansion._

_Unknown to them, Gideon, Travis, Seth, and Khan were eavesdropping on their conversation they were hiding in the bushes as they were eavesdropping they decided to attack the kids while they were inside. Gideon and his friends got out of the bushes, shook off the leaves, and ran inside of the mansion after the kids._

_A Few Hours Later..._

_Judy, Sharla, Gareth, Dusk, Jaguar, and Bobby were sitting in the circle in the living room of the mansion floor. The living room was large with red walls, brown wooden floors, a large purple sofa in the middle of the room, a large brown coffee table in front of the sofa, a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a large fireplace with a guard on it, cobwebs, dusty areas, and windows filled with dust with moonlight seeping in. "See? There's nothing to be scared about!" Judy assured them. "Except for us!" Gideon called out from behind. The kids gasped as they turned around to find Gideon, Travis, Seth, and Khan standing there with evil faces with their arms crossed. "Gideon!" They all exclaimed._

_Gideon laughed along with his goons. "That's right it's me Gideon Grey! I see you have all those goodies in those bags all for me and my buds here!" Gideon said. Judy stood in front of her friends as she had her arms crossed. "No Gideon! These are my bags of goodies along with my friends' goodies as well! Get your own goodies by trick or treating!" She shouted to him. The fox growled in anger at the rabbit. "Oh yeah? Looks like I'll have to slash you all to take them from you!" Gideon shouted as he popped out his claws from his paws. Jaguar and Bobby ran to Gideon with their fists in the air. "You have to get by us first, Gideon!" Jaguar shouted. "That's right! Try to get by us!" Bobby agreed._

_Gideon snapped his fingers to Seth and Khan who nodded as they walked toward the two cats then they grabbed them and threw them at the wall causing them to bump their heads on the wall, knocking them out, and they laid on the floor with their eyes closed and dazed. "Jaguar! Bobby!" Judy called out to them. Gideon got in front of Judy with an evil grin on his face as he raised his claw at her. Judy walked back until she backed up to the coffee table with a scared face as her nose twitched. "Well, Judy looks like you're in trouble again but this time your boyfriend Nick isn't here to save you since he moved away to Zootopia!" Gideon taunted._

_"Wait Gideon!" Travis called out as he walked up to the two of them. The fox growled as he turned to the ferret. "What is it Travis?" Gideon asked. The ferret grinned as he pulled out the match from his pocket. "I have a better idea instead of slashing Judy and her friends why don't we burn down the house!" Travis asked him with an evil grin on his face. "Yeah, that's a great idea let's burn the house..." Gideon began but he realized what Travis had just asked him. "What?" Gideon asked in surprise. "NO!" Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk shouted to the ferret. Seth and Khan were shocked as well. Travis laughed evilly as he struck a match and tossed it at the fireplace which began to blaze a large fire. Travis laughed evilly as everyone else screamed._

_"We got to get out of here!" Sharla shouted to her friends. Judy, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk ran to the door but Travis blocked their path he growled at them as he raised his claws in the air. The prey kids screamed again as they tried to find another way but Travis blocked their path again. "Oh, no, you don't! If I'm going down with this house you're all going down with me!" Travis told them laughing. Gideon, Seth, and Khan were shocked by Travis' behavior. Seth and Khan snuck out quietly from the living room and they ran out of the house and hid in the bushes without anyone knowing. "Travis! What have you done?" Gideon shouted as he put his paws on his head in disbelief._

_"I thought you like torturing prey animals, Gideon?" Travis asked as he shrugged his shoulders to him. "I do! Just for fun not to kill them!" Gideon shouted back to him with his arms spreading out at the sides. The chubby fox then without warning a coal hit Gideon on the head knocking him out on the floor. Judy, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk gasped at this but Travis seemed unfazed by this. "Well, have fun roasting young ones and you better prey for your soul!" Travis mocked as he laughed and ran out of the house. "Thank goodness he's gone! Now let's get out of here!" Sharla said. Gareth and Dusk nodded their heads. "Wait! We got to help Gideon out!" Judy told them._

_"No way! Let him burn he deserves to die after what he did to us!" Gareth said harshly as he waved the fox off._

_"Gareth!" Sharla shouted._

_"What? He's a bully and bullies deserve to die!" Gareth told them._

_"Hey! He maybe a bully but not even a bully deserves to die!" Judy shouted to him. The rabbit then ran toward Gideon she knelt down grabbed his arms and lifted with her knees as best as she could to carry him out of the house. Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk ran to Judy and helped her out by carrying Gideon along with her. They managed to get out of the house without any scratches then they placed Gideon on the grass. Judy knelt down on her knees to Gideon's side to see if Gideon was still alive. The rabbit put her ears on his chest and smiled. "He's alive! Just knocked out!" Judy told them. Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk cheered. Even though Gareth didn't trust Gideon he was glad that he was alright Judy was right even bullies don't deserve to die._

_Gideon groaned as he sat up and held his head he turned to find Judy and her friends standing there with smiles on their faces. "What happened?" Gideon asked fully awake now. "Well, you were knocked out by a coal that flew out of the fire-place but me and my friends managed to save your life!" Judy explained. Gideon was shocked when he had heard this the rabbit he had bullied saved his life? Even after all the bullying he did to her? She saved his life? Gideon was touched by this but confused at the same time. "But why? Why did you saved me? After all the bullying I did to you and your friends?" Gideon asked._

_"Well, you maybe a bully but you're still a kid like us and nobody deserves to die not even a bully like you." Judy answered. Gideon was very touched by those words maybe he was wrong about Judy and her friends maybe she can be a cop someday she managed to saved his life with help from her friends of course. Maybe it was time to stop being a bully and become something better something he always wanted to be when he grows up. "Thank you Judy! I guess I was wrong about you prey animals you can be anything and you can be a cop someday, Judy!" Gideon said. Judy blushed as she smiled at him. "You're welcome Gideon, I'm always happy to help out a fellow animal in distress." Judy said._

_"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time all these years, you see I have anger issues and self-doubt because I'm a fox I was afraid that everyone might hate me because I'm a fox and I figure if I become a bully then everyone will leave me alone but now I think I want to be a baker and baked good stuff for animals in need, I'm very sorry for the way I acted will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Gideon said. "Of course, I forgive you Gideon!" Judy said. Then Gideon and Judy hugged each other which surprised Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk who they suspected Gideon being a bully would never do but after hearing that apology it turns out Gideon isn't that bad after all. Then they let go the fox got up and walked toward Judy's friends._

_"Will you guys ever forgive me for what I did?" Gideon asked them. "No way! I'll never forgive you! Scram! Hit the road!" Gareth spat as he gestured him to hit a road. Gideon felt a little hurt by those words but he didn't blame Gareth for not trusting him after what he did to them. Sharla elbowed her brother in the chest causing him to huffed a bit. "Just kidding! I forgive you Gideon!" Gareth said. "Me too!" Dusk said. "Me three!" Sharla said rasing her paw in the air. Gideon smiled and felt better what they said to him. Judy smiled as well but then she suddenly remembered something she had forgotten. "OH NO! JAGUAR! BOBBY! THEY'RE STILL INSIDE!" Judy exclaimed as she put her paws on her cheeks in fear. Everyone gasped in horror._

_Judy was about to run into the burning mansion to get them but Gideon grabbed her and held her back. "Hold on, we need to call the fire department first!" Gideon warned her. Judy realized that Gideon was right for once they should call the fire department she had also forgotten that it was dangerous to go back into the building that's on fire! "You're right! Quick someone call the fire department!" Judy called out to her friends. They nodded then they ran off to get some help._

_Many hours later..._

_The firefighters came to the house with Judy's friends who called them right now they were spraying down the house with hoses connected to the hydrant getting the fire out as fast as possible while Judy, Gideon, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk watched with blankets draped around them sitting on the fire truck hoping that their friends were safe. Judy's parents came as fast as they could driving the truck near the side of the fire truck. They got out and ran to their daughter. "Mom! Dad!" Judy called out. Bonnie and Stu hugged Judy who hugged them back. "Oh Judy! Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. "Are you hurt?" Stu asked. "I'm okay but my friends are still trapped inside!" Judy answered as she looked up to them._

_"Fire's out!" One of the firefighters called out everyone. Everyone cheered at this then they looked at the house which was slightly burnt but still standing Judy got out from her parents' arms and ran to the fire chief who was a male brown wolf with green eyes, a black nose, pointy stout, short curved ears, wearing a yellow fire uniform, a yellow fireman hat, and a long brown tail. Judy tugged on the chief's shirt he looked down to the rabbit. "Excuse me, sir, are my friends Jaguar and Bobby alright?" She asked him. The wolf sighed in sadness as he knelt down on one knee to her height. "I'm sorry, young lady, but I regret to inform you that your friends are no longer with us." The chief told her sadly. "What?!" Judy exclaimed._

_The chief motioned her to follow him which she did he then shown her two stretchers draped with white blankets he then pointed to them. "There they are the doctors checked them out it turned out they died from carbon dioxide poisoning." The chief explained. Judy ran to the stretchers she knelt down on her knees, removed the blankets from the stretchers, and gasped at the sight before her. Jaguar and Bobby's bodies had their eyes closed, frowning, burnt marks on their faces, and their tails were badly burnt. She couldn't believe what had happened! Her friends were dead! She would've saved him but she didn't! She had failed! Maybe she wasn't meant to be a cop maybe she was meant to be a carrot farmer like her parents said._

_She looked down at her badge on her police costume she then growled in anger as she tore off the badge and threw it at the tree causing it to hit the tree and landed on the ground. Judy put her paws to her face and wept for her friends' deaths her parents walked up to her Stu wrapped his arms around Judy and held her close to him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. Stu and Bonnie walked home while Stu carried Judy in his arms they walked silently as her friends watched with sadness even Gideon felt ashamed and sad for Judy._

_It felt like some of this was all his fault he should've been nicer to Judy but now look what had happened! Stu and Bonnie got into the truck Stu let Bonnie drive since he was comforting Judy and they drove off down the road to their house._

-End of Flashback-

"And after that I given up on my dreams of becoming a cop because I've failed to save my two friends from the fire and the worst part is that it's my fault because I've forgotten all about them! The cop never forgets to save their friends or people and I've done that and failed! Travis was right I guess I'm a just dumb bunny to ever think about being a cop." Judy finished she then put her paws in her face and knelt down on her knees as she began to cry. Nick's heart broke after Judy explained what had happened when he wasn't around he felt partly guilty for not being there to say goodbye to his friends or being there to save them. It all made sense now why Judy given up her dreams of becoming a cop and he didn't blame her after what she went through he would've given up as well.

He almost had given up his dreams of being something he wanted because of the scouts but luckily Judy was there to put the stop to them and now he's never giving up following his dreams but seeing Judy actually giving up something she loves was just heartbreaking for him he knew Judy for years she's never knows when to quit but after failing to save her friends she had given up her dreams. Nick sighed he then picked up Judy and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. Judy accepted the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as she cried on his shoulders. Nick and Judy hugged as Nick rubbed her back to soothe her and help her calm down. "Shh, it's okay Judy. It's going to be okay." Nick said softly.

"No! It's not okay I've failed to save my friends! I've failed to be a cop I couldn't save them in time!" Judy shouted. "Judy, there was nothing you would've done even if you did manage to save them you might have been caught in the fire as well." Nick told her softly. "I know, but I still felt like I would've done something!" Judy said. "I know." Nick said quietly. The two of them didn't say anything the fox let the rabbit cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Judy, I know it hurts but Jaguar and Bobby wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams you shouldn't give up because of just one mistake I've known you for years and you never known when to quit! You're the toughest girl I've ever known and you even helped me out once." Nick spoke softly. "I've have?" Judy asked between sobs.

"Yes, remember when you saved me from the scout bullies who tried to muzzle me?" Nick asked. The rabbit nodded her head in Nick's shirt and he felt her doing that it honestly tickled him a bit he tried not to laugh so he doesn't think he's laughing at her so he let out a quiet chuckle so quiet that even Judy couldn't hear it. "If it hadn't been for you I would've became the criminal and given up my dreams I have you to thank for that." Nick told her softly. Judy smiled a bit she had forgotten that she did that and she even helped Nick out with this case and hadn't given up once also she helped him make amends with Gideon like a true cop would. "Yeah, you're right Nick!" Judy said she then raised her head to meet his eyes. "Yeah, if I can do that I can really become the first bunny cop!" Judy exclaimed.

"Exactly! Now that's the Judy I remember!" Nick said smiling at her. Then they hugged each other again. "Thank you Nick, I feel much better now!" Judy said. "You're welcome carrots, that's what best friends are for!" Nick said. Then they let go of each other and they turned to the tombstones of their friends. "Hey, Jaguar, Bobby, It's me Nick Wilde! Sorry I wasn't there for you two I was busy helping out my parents with their business but I'm here now and I just want to say it was nice being your friend while you two were alive and I thank you for helping Judy out with her problems. It was nice to see you two again may you two rest in peace!" Nick spoke to the tombstones.

"We have to go now you two we'll always come and visit you it was nice talking to you and may you two rest in peace." Judy spoke to the tombstones as well. After that Nick and Judy got up from the ground and walked toward the gate and fence. "How did you get in?" Judy asked. "I climbed up the fence." Nick answered as he pointed to the fence Judy looked up as she smiled and looked at the fox. "Nice climbing skills there slick!" Judy said. "Thanks carrots!" Nick said. Then the fox jumped up on the fence, climbed up the fence, jumped over, climbed down the fence, and jumped down the ground. "Ok carrots! It's your turn!" Nick called out to her. "I'm already here!" Judy said as she walked up to the fox with her paws on her hips.

Nick looked at Judy for a second he then turned to the fence to call out again but then he realized that Judy was next to him he shook his head and turned to Judy with a shock look on his face. "What? But I thought...How did you...You were just...How did you get here so fast?" Nick asked flustered. The rabbit pointed to the hole she had burrowed from under the fence the fox looked and was amazed he had forgotten that rabbits can burrow their way into places sometimes. "Wow! You are fast!" Nick said. Judy giggled. Then they heard the voice coming from the graveyard. "Hey! Who's out there?!" A cracky old voice shouted. "Oh shit! It's the gravekeeper!" Judy exclaimed. The two of them ran down the road as fast as they could.

The gravekeeper who was an elderly male gray bear with a shotgun in his paws walked over to the fence and gate as he looked around for the intruders but he didn't see anyone. "Hmm, I must have been hearing things!" The bear said as he was shrugging his shoulders. He then walked back to his house to get some rest. Hours later, Nick and Judy managed to get back home just in time. "Whew! That was close!" Nick said panting. "I'll say that's the last time I go to the graveyard at night from now on I'm only going to visit there during the day." Judy agreed as she panted as well. The two of them yawned and stretched then they looked at each other. "Well good night, Judy." Nick said. "Good night, Nick!" Judy said.

Then Nick knelt down on his knees to Judy's height after that he and Judy hugged each other good night after a while they looked up from their shoulders and looked into each other's eyes. Without even thinking, Nick and Judy kissed each other. They were in the moment together it was like paradise they kissed for a long time until they opened their eyes to realized what they were doing then they quickly released each other as Nick got up from the ground turning away from his friend blushing a bright red, Judy turned away from her friend as well and blushed an even brighter red. "Well good night!" Nick said he then ran into his cabin. "Good night!" Judy said she then ran into her house.

Unknown to the duo, Stu and Bonnie were watching from the distance behind the stand they found the note that Judy had left they were about to go out and look for her when they saw the two of them walked to the cabin they saw them talking, hugging, and even kissing! Stu and Bonnie looked at each other with smiling faces after Judy ran inside her house without even knowing her parents were watching her from the distance. "Oh Stu! Did you see that?" Bonnie asked giddy. "I sure did, Bonnie! Who knew that our little Jude the Dude would be in love with Nick the Slick!" Stu said. "Oh this is wonderful! Maybe they should go on the date together, tomorrow!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That's a wonderful idea I know just a place!" Stu winked at his wife. After that the two rabbits went into the house to go to sleep.

A/N: End of Chapter 7! Aww, Nick and Judy had shared their first kiss with each other looks like love is blooming in this story and Judy's parents plan on setting them up with a date! How will Nick and Judy react to that? Find out in the next chapter! Also, poor Jaguar and Bobby Catmull they died in the fire trying to save Judy from the bullies it's the shame that they died in the fire but at least they died heroes trying to save their friend. Also, Judy saved Gideon from the fire because even though he's a bully not even he deserves to die in the fire it was nice to Judy! Gideon and Judy are friends now so are Sharla and Dusk but Gareth doesn't trust Gideon right now but maybe he will in the next chapter only time will tell. Travis is the one who started the fire and killed Judy's friends I've decided to make him the villain in his story because I've figure that even though some bullies do reformed and become friendly in life there are other bullies who don't change at all and still are jerks to their victims which is sad but true in life!

It seems that Seth and Khan weren't to keen on burning down the building as well but they went along with it anyway because they were too scared to face Travis by themselves because how capable is he when he's crazy! RIP Jaguar and Bobby Catmull. (At least in this story! Good thing, this is just fanfiction and didn't really happened but can you imagine what might have happened if this was in the movie?) It would be cool if they made Zootopia 2 in the future and maybe they are and we might see what happened to Travis, Judy's friends, and the bullies who muzzled Nick and maybe it might be Nick's story and explore his childhood some more that would be cool but only time will tell.

Anyways, I apologize for killing of Jaguar and Bobby in this story but I've figure that the death of her friends and failing to save them might be the trauma that made Judy give up her dreams of becoming a cop just like how Nick gave up when the scouts muzzled him! I apologize about that but they are still alive in the movie this is just a fanfic after all! Thank you! In the next chapter: Nick and Judy go on the date to their favorite resturant and have a great time along the way they met Gideon and Sharla along with Dusk and Gareth at the resturant they have a fun time together and when Nick and Judy are alone they get to have fun together and eventually fall in love! How will this date go? Read on and find out!

Fun Fact #1: The cartoon Nick was watching is the reference to classic Looney Tunes where Bugs Bunny tricks the hunter Elmer Fudd who is trying to get him all the time but failing all the time! I love those old cartoons!

Fun Fact #2: The scene where Nick climbs over the fence and jumped back down on the ground to see Judy standing next to him to revealed that she burrowed her way under the gate is the reference to the Zootopia movie scene where they go to Tundra Town.

Fun Fact #3: The scene where young Nick and Judy get Bobby down the tree is the reference to the deleted opening scene from the Zootopia Blu-Ray disc where Judy gets Bobby down from the tree after climbing it up during the school play and showing the laser dot to get Bobby down the tree!

Fun Fact #4: Pupsi soda is the parody name of Pepsi soda I thought it would be funny to name it Pup-si since it's like Pepsi!

Stay tuned for Chapter 8! Review please but...NO FLAMES!


	8. The Date

A/N: Here's chapter 8 of this great story! 8 chapters down and 6 more to go we're almost done with this story I'm on the roll! In this chapter: Nick and Judy go out on the date thanks to Judy's parents giving them some gift cards to spent on at the resturant they have a good time together at the resturant reliving their childhood at the resturant then Gideon, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk joined them after that they go out to the fields to spend some time alone. Also the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" (Early Version) is going to be in this chapter I love that song from The Lion King I thought it would fit perfect for Nick and Judy! Anyways, how will this date turned out? Will Gareth ever forgive Gideon? What will happen when Nick and Judy are alone? Read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs "Through the Fires and Flames", "Barbie Girl", "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", and "Hakuna Matata" songs they belong to the property of their owners who wrote them and owned them but I do own this fanfic.

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 8: The Date

Written by: KingSnow5092

The next morning, Nick and Judy were working at the stand together Nick was handing Judy the produce while Judy was handing the produce to the customers of course Nick did ate some blueberries while he was working but saved the rest for the customers and Judy's parents were working in the fields along with Manny, Megan, and Violet planting carrots since the carrot thief keeps stealing carrots from everyone luckily for them they had carrot seeds lying around their farm in the hiding spot where the bandit would never strike in the haystack! "Nick! I need 2 baskets of blueberries!" Judy called out. "OK! 2 baskets of blueberries coming up!" Nick called out. The fox grabbed two baskets and filled them up with some blueberries he picked one out and was about to eat it when Judy stopped him.

"NICK! Don't eat the blueberries they're for the customers!" Judy shouted to him. Nick put the blueberry back in the basket he then picked up the two baskets and handed them to Judy which she took from him and handed them to the customer which was a male brown bear he took the basket from the rabbit and handed for a five-dollar bill she took the money and thanked him. "Thank you too miss I love blueberries!" The bear said. "So, do I!" Nick agreed. The bear walked away with his baskets of blueberries down the road to his house. Judy turned to Nick. "Must you always eat blueberries when we're working Nick?" Judy asked annoyed. "I love blueberries, carrots, just like how you love carrot cake." Nick told her. Judy rolled her eyes and giggled. "Touche!"

"Oh, look at you two we're so pleased you two are together again!" Bonnie said as she came up to them so giddy and excited along with Stu walking up to his wife with a smile on his face. "What can we say we're like two peas in the pod!" Judy said. "Yeah, a predator and prey working together as best friends!" Nick said as he hugged Judy with one arm while Judy hugged him with her one arm as well. "Or even more than friends!" Stu corrected. Nick and Judy looked at each other in confusion then they turned to the parents. "What do you mean?" Nick asked. "Well, we saw you two last night kissing each other and we thought it would nice if we set you up on the date!" Bonnie answered. Nick and Judy blushed after they said that. "You were spying on us?!" Judy exclaimed.

"Well, after we read your note we were going to the graveyard to see if you're alright but seeing how Nick was with you and your safe we were thinking about going back inside but since how dangerous it is for a bunny to be out at night with dangerous things going on we thought we spy on you just to see if your safe." Stu explained. Nick and Judy understood that it was dangerous out at night especially for a bunny since they're tiny creatures and all but Judy was a tough girl and is able to take care of herself most of the time that is but she didn't mind some help every once in a while. "Well, yeah, I understand that but don't worry so much about me I'm fine and Nick is here with me." Judy assured. "Alright Judy, we understand." Bonnie said. Stu nodded in agreement. Nick and Judy giggled a bit.

"Well, anyways we were thinking you two should go out together for old times sake like...Phil-E-Cheese's?" Stu said. Nick and Judy gasped and looked at each other in delight. "Phil-E-Cheese's?" They both exclaimed in unison. Stu and Bonnie nodded their heads at them. "That's right, we remember how you two used to love to go to that place when you were kids." Bonnie explained.

-Flashback-

_Nick and Judy were at the "Dance Dance Revolution" arcade game playing while they're waiting for their pizza to be ready they were dancing to the song "Through the Fires and Flames" Judy was doing a good job at this dance since she was small and fast but Nick was having a little trouble keeping up because it was too fast for him but he was having fun none of the less. Judy managed to get the pattern right and won the game declaring Judy the winner while Nick was in second place. The fox panted was tired but still had fun he didn't mind winning or losing he was just having fun he then turned to Judy and decided to have some playful revenge._

_Judy was jumping up and down Nick snuck up from behind and tickled her causing Judy to stop causing her to fall down while Nick tickled her some more but Judy grabbed Nick and pinned him on the floor. "Pinned you!" Judy said, smirking. "You got me, carrots!" Nick said chuckling. Then the two of them got up and dusted themselves off. "What would you like to play next?" Judy asked. Nick pointed to the basketball game to which Judy nodded to him then they ran to the game they each put their tokens inside the coin slot, grabbed their basketballs, and shot hoops into the baskets they were neck to neck Judy was almost winning again but Nick had an idea he jumped up and tossed the ball hard into the air making the basket! He did over and over again until the bell rang meaning he's won the game!_

_Nick cheered as he jumped up and down in excitement he then turned to Judy. "Ha! I beat you this time!" Nick said pointing to Judy. Judy was surprised by this but she was glad that Nick didn't cheat this time. "Unbelievable Nick, you beat me!" Judy said. "That's right I beaten a cute rabbit!" Nick said. "OK, you asked for it!" Judy said she then tickled Nick and he tickled her back they were having a tickle fight both having a good time until Nick's mom called for them._

_"Kids! Pizza's ready!" Francine called out to them._

_"Alright!" They both said in unison. Then they ran to the table to eat their dinner._

-End of Flashback-

Nick and Judy sighed at the memory it was a very fun night that they'll never forget then the parents cleared their throats to get the fox and the rabbit's attention they looked at the parents who were smiling at them. "We got you two a couple of gift cards for you spend on at the restaurant!" Stu told them. He then handed them two purple gift cards with a "Phil-E Cheese" logo written in yellow letters on it and each said "$100" on it they took it from him, looked at them, and smiled in delight. "Thank you!" They both said in unison. "You're welcome!" Stu said. "But how did you get the money?" Judy asked. "Well, we had some money leftover from our last sale we've figure to use it to buy you gift cards for your favorite restaurants." Bonnie explained. "You guys didn't have to do this." Nick told them. "Oh, but we insist!" Stu said. Nick and Judy grinned in delight and they hugged the parents who hugged them back then they released each other and got back to their jobs.

Later that night...

Nick was all dressed up for his date with Judy he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts without a tie he wasn't dressing fancy since it was just a fun restaurant not a fancy restaurant he looked in mirror and smiled to himself. "Looking good there Nick Wilde!" Nick said to himself as he clicked his tongue and pointed his finger to himself in the mirror. The fox then walked downstairs, out of his house, locked the door, and walked toward Judy's house. He knocked on the door after a while the door opened to revealed it to be Judy wearing a long purple dress that reached to her knees, wearing light pink eye-shadow and red lipstick on her face, and she had a purple purse in her paws. Nick stared at Judy in awe and happiness. '_Wow! She looks beautiful!_' Nick thought to himself.

The fox then knelt down on his knees to Judy's height to take a closer look at her. "Wow, you look like an angel, Judy!" Nick said. Judy blushed at those words and giggled. "Thank you Nick, you look divine in that red shirt you're wearing." Judy said. Nick blushed the same color as his shirt. "Thank you Judy, I thought I wear something different for a change and I never seen you wear make up before." Nick explained. The rabbit giggled. "Well, I do wear make up but only on special occasions." Judy explained. Nick smiled then he stood up from the ground and looked down at Judy. "Are we ready, Miss Judith?" Nick asked in a fancy tone. "Yes, I'm ready Mr. Nicholas!" Judy said in a fancy tone as well. They both held hands as they walked together to Nick's truck.

They eventually drove up to the parking lot of the restaurant called "Phil-E Cheese's" the restaurant was a large gray building with a large purple sign with "Phil-E Cheese" written in huge yellow letters on it, and two large window sliding doors in front of the restaurant for people to enter. Nick and Judy exited the truck and looked at the restaurant. "Wow!" They both exclaimed in unison. Nick and Judy walked right into the restaurant and seen that it was still the same as before.

Inside the restaurant was a large room with purple walls, red carpeted floors, many arcade games along the side of the walls, a large ball pit, playground area at the far right end of the restaurant, purple tables, a set of stairs leading down to the birthday room where kids celebrate their birthdays, a row of purple tables and chairs along the side of the far left of the restaurant, a stage set with purple curtains where Phil-E and his friends play music, a large prize area with a counter in front of it and tons of prizes behind it, and a large serving area where people get their pizza or order it. Nick and Judy smiled at each other then they ran up to the ordering counter they ordered an extra-large pizza half with bug-based pepperoni and the other half full of carrots.

The waiter nodded as he told them that their pizza will be ready in the couple of hours they thanked him as he entered to the back to tell the cook to make the pizza after that they decided to play some games while they wait for their pizza. "Hey look! Dance Dance Revolution!" Nick said pointing to the dance arcade machine. "Wow! Ready to get beaten again?" Judy asked. "That's what you think!" Nick said. Then they went to the arcade machine, turned it on, and the screen came up asking them how many players will be playing. Judy selected two players then the machine asked them which song would they like to dance to? Nick selected Barbie Girl the machine told the players to get ready to which Nick and Judy got to their positions to dance then the machine told them go!

Nick and Judy danced along to the music they got some of the patterns right but missed a few while they're dancing. "I'm going to beat you this time Judy!" Nick said. "No way! I'm a good dancer and a good hopper since I'm a bunny!" Judy said. Nick then sang along with the song as he did some moves that amazed Judy when she saw that she stopped to see Nick did some split moves and hand stands on both controllers below his feet and he danced the final pattern after that the machine told him he won the game! Nick cheered as he jumped up and down. "Wow, Nick! You've been practicing I see!" Judy said in amazement. "That's right and I beat you this time!" Nick said pointing to the rabbit. Judy crossed her arms as she pouted she had forgotten about that. "No fair! You got me distracted." Judy chided playfully.

"Hey, how about we play some basketball?" Nick suggested. Judy smiled as she exclaimed. "YEAH!"

Nick and Judy ran to the token booth and got some tokens for them to use to play some games then they ran to the basketball game they inserted the tokens into the basketball game then they grabbed the basketballs and shot each basket into the hoops Nick was almost about to win when Judy had an idea. She jumped up very high and tossed several balls into the basket and she won the game! "Woo-hoo!" Judy cheered as the tickets got out from the machine she grabbed the tickets and put them in her purse. "Wow, you beat me carrots!" Nick said. "You got that right!" Judy said as she leaned her head to the left while holding her purse. "Now about another game like Whack a Rat?" Nick asked. "You're on!" Judy said.

Nick and Judy ran to the Whack a Rat game which was a medium-sized red box with brown rat heads with red eyes, pointy snout, black nose, buck-teeth, three-curved shaped head, and two large pointy ears popping up and down from the holes. Judy went first she smacked the rats with a blue rubber hammer and she got 100 points she turned to Nick and handed him the hammer to which he took from her and walked up to the machine. "Beat that Nick!" Judy said. Nick began the game and he whacked all the rats in a fast pace which surprised Judy and finally he scored 500 points! The tickets came out from the machine, he grabbed the tickets, and put them in his pockets. "Beat you Judy!" Nick said. "Ok, that's it! Tickle fight!" Judy exclaimed.

Nick ran away from Judy as she chased after him but as he did he tripped over the mat causing him to tumble Judy tripped over the mat as well and they both tumbled into each other and they stopped in front of the wall. Nick landed on top of Judy and she was underneath him. Nick got up on his arms to see if Judy was alright. "Are you OK?" Nick asked. Judy nodded her head. The fox then realized something he was on top of Judy he finally pinned Judy for a change. "Hey carrots! Looks like I pinned you for a change!" Nick said. Judy realized this as well. "Hey, your right slick!" Judy said. "HA! I've finally pinned you after all these years!" Nick said. The two of them giggled a bit before they looked into each other's eyes this would've lasted forever but then the announcer told them that their pizza was ready. The fox and the rabbit both got up from the ground to wash their hands first then get their pizza.

After they had washed their hands they went to the counter to get their pizza they also ordered some Pupsi soda to wash down the pizza they took the pizza and drinks then they brought it to the large table where everyone can sit as a group they were the only ones there so they set down the pizza and drinks then they sat down next to each other. They began to eat their pizza and drank their drinks the pizza was wonderful it tasted like paradise and the soda never tasted so good. Before they knew it there was only one large slice left with both pepperoni and carrots they decided to share it. Nick took one end and Judy took another end they both eat the pizza at the same time until they eventually reached the end as they did they accidentally kissed each other.

Nick and Judy both backed away then the rabbit turned away bashfully as Nick rolled a carrot toward Judy's side. "Well, this looks like something out of Lady and The Tramp!" Gideon said. Nick and Judy looked up to find Gideon and Sharla standing there with smiles on their faces. Gideon was dressed in an extra-large blue t-shirt and purple shorts while Sharla was dressed in a long pink dress that reached down to her ankles, her hair was tied up in a bun, and she had red lipstick on as well. "Gideon! Sharla! Come join us!" Judy suggested. Gideon and Sharla sat down next to the two. "What brings you two here?" Nick asked. "Well, we've decided to go on the date we usually go to the fancy restaurant but Sharla wanted to go somewhere different for a change so I picked this place here!" Gideon answered.

"I love this place so much when I was a child!" Sharla said as she snuggled into Gideon's chest. Gideon blushed a bright red as she did that but he snuggled into her head as well. Sharla then looked up to the two friends. "So, are you two on a date?" She asked them. "Well, something like that but we're just taking baby steps who knows we might fall in love." Nick answered. Then Gareth and Dusk walked over to the table to see their friends were here as well. Gareth was dressed in a black tuxedo suit with black pants and a red tie while Dusk was dressed in a long yellow dress that reached to her knees, wearing purple eye-shadow, and pink lipstick. "Well, look who we have here!" Gareth said.

Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Sharla waved to them. "Mind if we sit here?" Dusk asked. "Not at all, we're all friends here." Nick told her. Gareth and Dusk sat next to Nick and Judy then Gareth saw that Gideon was sitting with them he then glared at Gideon. "What are you doing here, fox?" Gareth asked. Nick was surprised by this he then turned to the white sheep. "What?" Nick asked. "No, not you Nick, I mean Gideon Grey!" Gareth corrected as he pointed to the chubby fox with his sister. "Me?" Gideon asked. "Yes, you! Don't you know that bullies are not allowed here at this fun place!" Gareth shouted. Sharla looked up to her brother and glared at him. "Gareth! How can you say that?" Sharla scolded him.

"Sharla, hello, he's a bully he tried to claw Judy's face when she was a child!" Gareth told her. Gideon cringed a bit after the sheep said. "Gareth! That was years ago and he apologized!" Judy scolded him. The white sheep just huffed. "He's a bully and bullies never change!" Gareth retorted. Nick face-palmed in frustration he understood how Gareth felt about Gideon and he didn't blame him at first he didn't trust him at first but when he found out that Gideon really had changed it turned out that he wasn't such a bully after all. "Now hold on there, Gareth!" Nick injected as he held up his paw to him. The white sheep looked at the fox in surprise. "I know Gideon used to be a bully but he changed his ways, hell, he even gave me a blueberry pie to show me that there's no hard feelings." Nick explained.

Gareth looked at Gideon in surprise. "You did that?" Gareth asked him. The chubby fox nodded. "Look Gareth, I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you I really was a rotten kid back then but truth is I had anger issues and self-doubt that made me a bully because I was a fox and I figured if I became a bully than everyone wouldn't bully me but I was wrong after Judy saved me from that fire she made me realized that I shouldn't be a bully I should be a friend instead but please Gareth, give me a second chance." Gideon explained. The sheep smiled at Gideon maybe he had changed after all. "Ok, then Gideon I forgive you and I'm sorry for the way I acted." Gareth said. "That's OK, I understand and I forgive you too." Gideon said. The fox and the sheep shook hands to seal the deal.

"Hey look it's Phil-E Cheese!" Nick shouted as he pointed to the direction where the mascot is they looked and saw him too. Phil-E Cheese was a male green goat with blue eyes, short ears, short snout, a gray beard, two horns on his head, a smiling friendly face, long green arms and legs, black hoofs, wearing a white t-shirt saying "Phil-E Cheese" in red letters, blue shorts, and a short green tail. He was the mascot of this restaurant, of course, it was just some mammal in the costume but he was friendly though and loved kids. "Hey would you guys like to take a picture with him?" Nick asked, getting out his phone. They all nodded their heads then they ran to the goat. "Excuse us, can we take a picture with you?" Nick asked.

"Of course, everyone is welcome to take pictures with your old friend Phil-E Cheese!" The goat said. Nick set the camera and the timer on his phone he then placed it on the napkin box so it can hold up he then ran to his friends as they all posed with the green goat saying "Phil-E Cheese!" After that the phone flashed and it took their picture. Nick grabbed his phone and shown the picture to his friends along with Phil-E. They were awed and happy with it. "Thank you!" They all said in unison. "You're welcome! Have a fun time at Phil-E Cheese's!" Phil-E said. The goat then walked away to see some kids. Then they returned to their table while Gideon, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk waited for their pizzas.

Many Hours Later...

Nick and Judy left the restaurant while waving goodbye to their friends then they entered the truck and drove down the road but they weren't ready to go home yet they decided to spend some alone time together until they eventually get tired then they spotted a large grassy fields where they used to play together as kids the fields were large with fully grown green grass, some ponds, hills, and a sand pit. Nick parked the truck in the empty lot near the fields, Judy got out from the truck, Nick then put a CD into the truck, turned up the volume, and the music began to play loudly in the background which was called "Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Early Version)" then Nick got out of the truck, locked the doors, and ran after Judy.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_Won't you stay to see_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_The truth for you and me_

While the song was playing in the background Nick was chasing Judy around the hills as they were laughing the fox almost caught Judy but she jumped out of the way at the last second he then tried to sneak up behind her but he missed again. Then Nick walked away to the pond to sit down for a while Judy followed Nick and sat down next to him the fox grabbed the rabbit and tickled for a bit. Both Nick and Judy laughed the Nick sat Judy down next to them as they dipped their feet into the pond they sighed in happiness the water felt cool and nice to the touch. Nick looked at Judy she had her eyes closed with her head held up high he began to sing in his head.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my job? Impossible!_

_She'll turn away from me_

Judy opened her eyes and turned her head to Nick who had a smile on his face she smiled as well she began to sing in her head.

_He's holding back_

_He's hiding_

_But what? I can't decide_

_Why won't he be a cop I know he is_

_The cop I see inside._

Nick then got up from the ground, he walked backwards, he then ran and jumped into the pond.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_Is it where we are_

_It's enough for this wide eye wonder_

_That we got this far!_

Judy looked down into the pond to see where Nick was then without warning Nick grabbed Judy and pulled her into the pond after that Judy gasped as she got out from the water she was drooping wet but luckily her make up was water-proof so it didn't smudge. Judy held her knees as she took deep breaths Nick got out of the water and smiled at her Judy turned with a playful smile and pushed Nick back into the pond playfully. Nick got out of the pond and shook himself off making him dry now and Judy did the same then they both ran across the hills but then they tripped and tumbled down the hill and Nick and Judy landed on top of each other. Nick was on top of Judy again and Judy was underneath Nick.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Won't you stay to see?_

_Won't you stay to see?_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_The truth for you and me_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_The love for you and me!_

Nick and Judy got off of each other and they sat down next to each other they both giggled then Judy put her paws on Nick's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek the fox held his cheek where the rabbit kissed and looked at Judy in surprise. Judy smiled slyly to him as she made bedroom eyes and blinked at him with her paws on her hips. Nick chuckled at this. Nick then sat on his knees and Judy stood up to where Nick's face was. Nick and Judy wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed for a long time. After a while they let go of each other as the song ended. Nick and Judy smiled at each other. The fox then asked. "Judy? Well, you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Nick! I will as long as your my boyfriend!" Judy said.

"Yes Judy! I will!" Nick said.

Then Nick and Judy kissed again but it didn't last long than before when the loud song came on interrupted their kiss. "Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!" The song sang out loudly. Nick and Judy nearly jumped at this then Nick's phone fell out from his pocket as this was happening he was unaware of it at the moment. "What was that?" Judy asked. "Oops! I forgot to turn off the radio!" Nick exclaimed as he slapped his forehead in stupidity. The fox ran to his truck, unlocked the door, and turned off the radio. Judy ran after him and stopped in front of him he turned to find Judy standing there with an angry face and thumping her foot on the ground. "Nick! Are you trying to wake our neighbors!" Judy chided.

"I'm sorry Judy, I thought some romantic music might make our evening better." Nick apologized. Judy smiled and giggled. "That's okay Nick, next time bring a portable radio." Judy said. Nick and Judy then entered the truck and they drove down the road back to their houses but Nick was unaware that his phone dropped out during the loud song and that could be dangerous because a stranger might pick it up they might even blackmail someone or worse steal someone's identity. Unfortunately, what was going to happen was much worse!

The sheriff car drove up to the empty lot and parked in the lot then Travis and his goons out of the car and looked around the fields. "Where did that music come from?" Seth asked. "How the hell should I know we were resting in the car then all of a sudden the music is blasting in the air!" Travis shouted to them. The tiger then saw something in the fields that got his attention he ran to the fields to which Travis and Seth followed him then Khan stopped in front of the object to see that it was Nick's phone. "Hey boss! You have to see this!" Khan said as he pointed to the phone. Travis and Seth came up to them to see that it was Nick's phone the ferret picked up the phone and examined it. "Who's phone is it?" Seth asked.

Travis looked at the phone, he touched the screen, to see the background image was of a blueberry pie, it had Nick's name on it in green letters, and a yellow box saying "1 Voice Message from Finnick!" written in black letters. The ferret grinned as he looked up to his deputies. "It's Nick Wilde's phone." Travis answered. Seth and Khan looked at each other and looked back the ferret. "Why is that a good thing?" Seth asked. "Come to our station and see." Travis answered as he motioned them to follow him to which they did.

A few hours later...

Travis, Seth, and Khan were inside the Sheriff Station. In the sheriff station was a large room with brown walls, brown floor, 5 jail cells with bars on them at the right end of the station, a large desk with sheriff stuff on top the desk was in front of the cells, a large black chair behind the desk where the sheriff usually sits, and a large black door leading to the basement at the back-end of the station. Travis was sitting in the chair with his legs on the desk while his lackeys were standing in front of him in confusion. Travis put down his feet from his desk and sat up to his desk. "Now, boys, the reason this is a good thing is because we can find out who Nick Wilde really is and if he's really a cop!" Travis explained. "Oh!" Seth and Khan both said in unison realizing what it was a good idea for them.

The ferret grabbed the phone, he turned on the screen, and pressed the button to listen to the voice message and this is what it said.

_Hello Nick, This is Finnick I just wanted to let you know at our pawpsicle business is booming and we are making lots of money here! How is it with you and Judy? Did you tell her the truth about you being a pawpsicle salesman instead of being a cop? You can't keep lying to her about you being a cop you have to tell her the truth that you're really a pawpsicle salesman! She needs to know the truth that you're not a cop but a pawpsicle salesman I'm sure she'll understand! I gotta to go sell more pawpsicle see you then!_

The phone went silent the message said. "Would you like to listen to it again?"

Travis, Seth, and Khan were shocked to have learned about this it turns out that Nick wasn't an undercover cop after all but a pawpsicle salesman this whole time! So this whole time Nick had been lying to everyone about his job about being an undercover cop when he was really a pawpsicle salesman this whole time! He even lied to Judy about it. Travis then laughed at this along with his goons. "This is great I have an idea that might ruin Nick and Judy's friendship forever!" Travis said. "So, what's the plan?" Khan asked. "Simple, tomorrow I arrest Judy for stealing carrots pretending that I know she did it, framed her, after that I show her this message about the truth of Nick, and then their friendship will be over!" Travis explained.

"That's a great idea, boss!" Khan said. "Yeah, won't Judy be surprised to find out that her friend is nothing more than a lying fox!" Seth agreed. Travis and his goons laughed evilly at their plan and tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.

A/N: End of Chapter 8! Aw, Nick and Judy had a nice date together they had a very good time and became boyfriend and girlfriend even better Gareth had forgiven Gideon for what he did years ago all is going well for them but not for long when Travis, Seth, and Khan found out the truth about Nick's real job that he's a pawpsicle salesman instead of the undercover cop! He planned on framing and arresting Judy for stealing carrots which is even worse for them. In the next chapter: Travis arrested Judy and framed her for stealing carrots when he gets her to the Sheriff station he shows Judy the truth about Nick and what his real job is! When Nick comes to rescue her she isn't too pleased to see him! How will this all end? Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact: Phil-E Cheese's is a parody of Chuck-E Cheese's! I got an idea from the name from the philly cheese steak sandwich and the goat mascot I got an idea from Disney's Hercules character named Philocetes the satyr half-man and half-goat I thought it would be funny to make the parody of them. I don't own Chuck E Cheese's and Disney's Hercules Phil but I do own this story!

Stay tuned for Chapter 9 and review please! BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	9. The Truth Comes Out!

A/N: Here's chapter 9 of this great story! After a short break I feel much better and decide to write again after all you can't rush art. I'm just so eager to finish this story because this story has been in my head since 2016-2017 after I watched the movie Zootopia but never got a chance to write it until now because of writer's block and procrastation. I'm also been playing Super Mario Odyssey on my Nintendo Switch to take a break from writing as well. But anyway, in this chapter: Judy gets arrested by Travis as a ruse so he trapped her in the cell to break the news to her about Nick's real job at first she doesn't believe him but when Nick comes to rescue her he finds out what Travis had told her when he breaks the news to Judy things don't go well! What happened? Read on and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out!

Written by: KingSnow5092

On the hot sunny day in BunnyBurrow everyone was inside their houses relaxing all day long even Nick and Judy they were inside relaxing all day long too. Nick was sitting on his couch eating some blueberry ice cream while watching a movie and Judy was relaxing on her bed listening to music on her phone. Nick was enjoying the movie in his green shirt, tie, and tan pants as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and laughing at the funny parts of the movie he was watching the movie about the poor boy who fell in love with a princess he was so in love that his genie grants him a wish to be a prince so she can fall in love with him. As the movie was nearly finished the fox noticed the scene in the movie that caught his attention.

In the scene, the genie feels betrayed by his master besides he refuses to free him with his last wish and continues to lies to everyone about being a prince after that the boy realizes what he's doing is wrong and he needs to tell the princess the truth. After that scene, Nick turned off the movie he then got up from his couch, walked into the kitchen, dumped his ice cream into the trash can, put his bowl in the sink, walked upstairs, and into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror of his bathroom to see his reflection he saw his fake badge on his chest, he took off the badge, and looked at it in his paws. He sighed in sadness and guilt he felt guilty because he had been lying to Judy all this time he was being just like that boy in the movie. He looked in the mirror again and sighed in sadness.

"What am I doing? Being something I'm not that's what I'm doing." Nick said to himself. The fox looked down in guilt then he decided that he needed to come clean to Judy, her family, and his friends right now if he kept lying than Judy would be hurt to know that he's no cop at all. "My parents are right...I got to tell Judy the truth!" Nick said as he looked up with his paw in the air and he nodded his head quickly at his last sentence. "But first I need to practice what I should say to Judy!" Nick said looking into the mirror. Then he knew what to tell her. "Judy, I need to tell you the truth I'm no cop I'm just a pawpsicle salesman back in Zootopia! I lied to you because I wanted you to think of me as a hero also I wanted you to follow your dreams again, I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me." Nick spoke into the mirror.

The fox smiled after he overheard his sentence in his head. "That's it! That's what I'll tell her!" Nick said as he nodded his head. He then marched downstairs like a solider, out of the front door, locking the front door, crossing the road, and right in front of Judy's house. He knocked on the door to which Stu opened the door to see Nick standing there. "Oh hey, Nick! What brings you here?" Stu asked. "I need to talk to Judy for a second." Nick answered. "Alright come on in!" Stu said gesturing Nick to come in to which he did. "Judy's in her bedroom." Stu told him. Nick thanked him and walked to the door toward Judy's room he knocked on the door and he heard Judy telling him to come in.

Nick opened the door to see Judy lying on her bed in her pink shirt and blue jeans without any make-up on with a radio next to her she turned to the fox and smiled to him. "Hey Nick! What's up?" Judy asked. Nick sighed as he walked toward her bed and sat down on it next to her. "Judy, there's something I need to tell you." Nick answered. Judy noticed that Nick looked upset about something she hoped that Nick was okay. "What's wrong Nick?" She asked. Nick sighed as he rubbed the back of his head he was afraid of what Judy might think of him as a lying fox but he took a deep breath and was about to speak when suddenly a loud siren went off outside the house they quickly ran out of the room and out of the house.

Nick and Judy saw the sheriff car parked in front of their house as Travis and his goons got out of the car and walked toward the two as they did Stu, Bonnie, Megan, Violet, and Manny ran out of the house as well to see what all the fuss was about they were shocked to see the sheriff car parked outside of their house. Travis and his goons stopped in front of Nick and Judy. "Judy Laverne Hopps, you're under arrest!" Travis said as he pointed to her. "What?!" Judy exclaimed. Then Seth grabbed Judy by her ears, lifted her up, and handcuffed her paws behind her back. "No! Don't arrest her!" Stu pleaded he tried to go after them but Bonnie held him back. "Hold on, what did she do wrong?" Nick asked. "Stealing carrots that's what's wrong!" Khan answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Hold on! Judy would never steal carrots! She's no carrot thief!" Nick protested. Travis rolled his eyes at the fox as he scoffed at him. "Oh please, she's a rabbit and rabbits love carrots so she must be a carrot thief!" Travis said. Nick growled in anger at the ferret's racist accusation he wanted to rip his throat out but he knew that wasn't a good idea because if he did then he'll get arrested too. "Now hold on! Judy would never do such a thing you release her right now or so help me I'll..." Stu protested angrily but he was quickly silenced when Travis pointed a gun at him. "You better shut your bunny mouth, rodent, or so help me I'll make sure you stay silent forever!" The ferret threatened. Stu stood silent after that then Travis put away his gun he told his boys to put Judy in the back of the car.

Seth opened the back door of the car, tossed Judy into the backseat, slammed the door shut, and then got into the backseat of the car along with Khan. Travis told everyone to have a nice day as he whistled a tune about "It's So Easy When You're Evil" as he got into his car and drove down the road to his Sheriff Station. Everyone was in shock after what had happened then Violet, Manny, and Megan began to cry and hugged each other knowing that they'll never see their sister again. Stu and Bonnie walked toward their children to calm them down. "Now calm down, kids, we'll find the way to get back Judy back." Bonnie assured them. "That's right! There's got to be a way!" Stu agreed. Nick had an idea he'll get the notes of clues he had written down a couple of days ago to prove Judy's innocent.

"Not to worry everyone, I have a plan I'll show Travis the clues I wrote down on my notepad to prove to him that Judy's innocent!" Nick explained to everyone after he explained to them the plan they all cheered for Nick. After that Nick told everyone that he'll be right back with Judy he then ran to his truck and drove down the road toward the station to prove Judy's innocent he had a backup plan as well if it doesn't work then he'll bust Judy out of there he knows it wrong to do but Judy's innocent and he'll do anything to save his best friend he just hope he's not too late.

Meanwhile at the sheriff station, Judy was inside of the cell near the door leading to the basement in the cell was large gray walls, gray floor, a small windows with bars in it above the floor, a medium-sized brown bed hanging on the right side of the wall which had a white blanket and a white pillow on it, a white toilet hanging on the left side of the wall, and large bars in front of the cell close together so no prisoner can escape. Travis was sitting in his chair behind his desk while his partners were standing next to him on each side as Judy was glaring at him holding on to the bars of her cell. "Travis! I never stolen anything in my life!" Judy shouted at him. Travis chuckled as he poured himself a glass of grape soda he then put down the bottle and picked up the glass as he walked toward her cell.

"Oh I know Judy of course this was all just a ruse so I can trapped you here to tell you the truth about Nick's job." Travis said as he drank out of the glass and smacked his lips with delight. Judy looked at him in confusion as she raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?" Judy asked. Travis grinned as he snapped his fingers to Seth who grabbed Nick's cellphone, handed it to the ferret, and the ferret took the phone from the jackal. "Why you're best friend had been lying to you all this week about him being a cop when he's really a pawpsicle salesman!" Travis answered. He then pressed the button to play the message again for Judy to hear from last night and held up the phone to Judy for her to listen.

After Judy heard the message she looked at Travis with the shock look on her face as he smiled at her. "Now do you believe me?" Travis asked with a smirk on his face. Judy growled in anger as she glared at the sheriff. "No! You must have rigged that message I've known Nick for my whole life he would never lie to me!" She screamed at him. The ferret just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Hey, believe whatever you want but if you don't believe me than ask Nick for yourself then we'll see who's lying!"

The ferret then put the cellphone down on the desk. "Come on boys, let's leave Judy in the cell while we go downstairs and take care of some business!" Travis ordered. Seth and Khan saluted their boss then they walked toward the door, Khan opened the door letting Travis go first, then Seth and Khan came inside afterwards, Khan closed the door behind him and locked it from the inside. Judy walked toward her bed and laid down on it thinking about what Travis had told her she couldn't believe what she had just heard it couldn't be true...can it? No! Nick would never lie to her Travis must have rigged that message somehow she just hoped that Nick would come and rescue her then she'll know who's lying.

At the same time, Travis and his goons were downstairs in the basement looking at their loot which were boxes of carrots by the dozen! The basement was large with gray walls, gray floor, a dryer, a washing machine, cleaning products on top of the shelf above the drying and washing machine, 40 crates of carrots at the left side of the wall, a large cell similar to the one upstairs but was larger has gray walls, gray floor, a toilet, a brown bed with white blankets, a white pillow, no windows, large bars in front of it and a lock on it, and a door leading upstairs to the backyard of the station. "What do we do now boss? That rabbit didn't believe you." Khan asked.

Travis just waved his paw across the air as he scoffed. "Not to worry boys I had expected this her boyfriend will come to save her and when she heard the truth from him and they'll be so broken up that they'll be mortal enemies forever!" Travis told the tiger. Seth and Khan nodded their heads at their leader understanding the plan now. "Now, let's dump these carrots out to the dumpster behind the station." Travis told his minions. Seth and Khan looked at each other in shock then they looked back at their boss. "Are you serious?" Seth asked. "Yeah, boss, that would be wasting these carrots why not we just eat them?" Khan asked. Travis growled at his two goons who backed away from him in horror. "You're not questioning my authority are you?" Travis asked.

They both shook their heads at their leader. "Good! Now do as your told!" Travis ordered. The ferret walked toward the door, opened it, walked back, grabbed one crate, and walked upstairs toward the dumpster. Seth and Khan were thinking twice about their jobs as deputies they want to stand up to their boss but they were too afraid to because of what happened when they were kids so they reluctantly did what they were told to do they carried each box of carrots out to the dumpster.

Meanwhile upstairs, Judy was lying on her bed in the cell thinking about what she had heard on Nick's cellphone it couldn't be true, could it? Nick was her now boyfriend he wouldn't lie to her...would he? She didn't have to think about it any longer because he heard the door opened she got up from her bed and looked out from her cell while holding on to the bars to see Nick coming through the door, closing it behind him, and looking around to see where his now girlfriend was. She smiled. "Nick!" Judy called out as he waved her paw at him. The fox turned around and smiled to see the rabbit in her cell. "JUDY!" Nick called out he then ran to the desk to grab a key as he did he noticed his cellphone was there.

'_How did that get there?_' Nick thought to himself as he scratched his head in confusion he then remembered last night that when the loud music had played it must've dropped out from his pocket so he picked up the cellphone, placed it in his zipper pocket, and zipped it up so he doesn't lose it again. He then grabbed a key that was lying on the desk, ran to the cell, Judy backed away from the cell door to give Nick some room to open the cell door, Nick unlocked the lock with a key, he quickly pulled the door opened, and ran inside the cell and stopped in front of Judy who was standing in front of the bed. Nick knelt down on his knees to her height and put his paw on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Judy?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, now that you're here!" Judy answered. The rabbit then wrapped her arms around the fox as she hugged him the fox smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back the fox loved hugging the rabbit she was so soft to the touch it felt like a plush toy he was holding on during bed time. Nick and Judy then looked up from their hug while still holding on to each other. "We're getting you out of here, Judy!" Nick said. "Wait! Isn't that illegal to bust out of the slammer?" Judy asked. Nick just scoffed as he waved his paw across his face. "No way! You're innocent you didn't steal any carrots and you're not a carrot thief! You're just in here because you're a rabbit, prey!" Nick assured her.

"Well, actually Nick, the reason he arrested me is because it was just a ruse to tell me that you're not really a cop but a pawpsicle salesman." Judy explained to him. Nick's eyes widened at those words he then let go of her and Judy did the same after he released her he was shocked to have learned that Travis had learned the truth about his real job. "WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed. Judy just giggled as she put her paw on his shoulder. "Nick, relax, I didn't believe him he's probably just rigged that message to make you look like a liar!" Judy assured him. Nick blushed a bright red as he darted his eyes back and forth, he sweated, and he clasped his paws together he was nervous that the truth came out but not in the way he had expected it would. Judy noticed this wondering what was wrong with him.

The fox then took out his cellphone, pressed the button to play the message, and listened to it after he had listened to the message he gulped as he muttered. "Uh oh."

Judy heard that mutter thanks to her hearing. "Wait! What do you mean uh oh?" Judy asked as she looked at him with a confused face. Nick sighed in sadness there was no way denying it now he decided that he had to tell Judy the truth he couldn't bear with the guilt any longer if he doesn't soon then it would get worse and worse later on. "Judy, I can't lie to you anymore the truth is I'm no undercover cop but I'm just a pawpsicle salesman working with my parents in Zootopia everything I told you was a lie." Nick explained. Judy was shocked for a second but then she laughed as she looked at Nick with a smile on her face. "Oh, come on, Nick, you must be joking why you even have a badge on your right..." Judy began but she quickly stopped when she realized that the badge he was wearing was fake.

"Wait a minute!" Judy said as she took a closer look to the badge she took off the badge from his chest and held it up in her paws to her face to take an even better look at it. After examining it for a while she gasped as she held her paw away from her face she then looked up to Nick with a shock look on her face. Nick had a guilty face on now knowing that his best friend knew the truth about his real job. "Nick, you mean you're not a cop?" Judy asked in disbelief. Nick pursed his lips and puffed his cheeks trying to stay calm but he couldn't stand it any longer he then suddenly screamed as he lifted his head to the ceiling and held out his paws into the fists at his side like a mad man Judy was taken aback by this but she remain calm as she let her friend let out his guilt and anger after that he began to confess.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I CONFESS! I'm not a real cop, I'm not even an undercover cop! Everything I told you was a lie! The truth is I'm really a pawpsicle salesman in Zootopia helping out my parents with their money problems! I've never went to police school, got a badge, or learned anything about being a cop I only learned about being a cop from police movies we used to watch together as kids! But only lied to you because I wanted you to think of me as a hero! I'm so sorry, Judy! I'm very sorry!" Nick shouted confessing everything he had lied to her about after that he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Man! That actually felt good to get off my chest!" Nick said with a smile on his face.

Judy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief she couldn't believe it all the years she've known about Nick, her best friend, now boyfriend, she had known him to be honest with her about everything but right now she had been lied to by him about being a cop, she actually had trusted him this whole time, but now it turned out that none of what Nick told her was true everything he had told her about being a cop was a lie! She felt shock and angry but worst of all she also felt betrayed and heartbroken! Those words he had spoken to her at the cemetary was probably lies as well she just couldn't believe it! She had hope in herself again after Nick said those words but it was nothing but false hope!

Her best friend had given her false hope about her future! She trusted Nick all these years but now she wasn't sure if she'll trust Nick ever again! She would've forgiven Nick for lying to her but lying about being a cop is something she can't forgive because it was her dream of becoming a cop and he had given her false hope about being a cop that was one thing she can't forgive because she takes her dreams of becoming a cop seriously and when someone messes with that she will never forgive that person for a long time.

Judy turned around slowly with her eyes closed, her ears drooped, her head down, and her paws clasped together hanging down as if she had done something wrong and was being scolded at. She didn't even want to look at Nick right now after what he did to her. Nick could tell that she felt betrayed by him and he didn't blame her for not looking at him right now he sighed as he gently placed his paw on her shoulder and said. "Judy, I..."

Then without warning, she smacked his paw away from his shoulder causing him to recoiled in shock then she turned around glaring at him with an angry face with her teeth bared and clenching her fists at her sides. He knew he messed up big time he should've told her the truth to begin with and now look what's happened! "You lied to me, Nick! You lied to everyone! You lied to the residents, you lied to our friends, and you lied to my family! But the worse part is...you even lied to me! And I trusted you!" Judy shouted at him. After she calmed down a bit her face then drooped into a sad face with her eyes swelled up with tears, her mouth slightly opened, and her paws still clenched together but up in the air now.

"How can you do that to me?" Judy asked. Nick sighed in sadness thinking about what right words to say to his best friend then he knew the right words. "Judy, I'm sorry I lied to you but I never meant to hurt you I only lied to you because I thought you to think of me as a hero and I wanted you to follow your dreams again I did it for you." Nick explained. Judy just scoffed as she crossed her arms in anger. "You suspect me to believe that after you lied to me?!" Judy asked angrily. She then sighed in sadness. "Look, Nick, I would've forgiven you for lying to me about being a cop because you wanted me to think of you as a hero and I would've understand, but what I can't forgive is that you have given me false hope and you know how I hate it when people given me false hope about being a cop!" Judy explained.

Nick sighed in sadness he had forgotten about that he couldn't believe how stupid he was he should've told her the truth to begin with and now he's not sure if Judy will ever trust him again. "Judy, I'm sorry I lied to you but I just didn't want to lose you as a friend." Nick said as he held her paws into his paws. Judy looked down and up back Nick and to her paws but after a while she shoved his paw away from him causing him to nearly stumble backwards but caught himself on the floor as he sat back up. Judy glared at him with her arms crossed. "You just did!" Judy said angrily but softly. Nick's ears lowered on his head after she spoke those words. "Just go back to Zootopia, Nick, and this time don't come back!" Judy shouted at him. Judy turned around to her back to him again.

"Maybe I just a dumb bunny to ever trust the fox!" Judy said harshly to herself. Nick felt hurt by those words as his face fell into the sad face he knew he lost his best friend who was going to be his girlfriend but now he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore nor does he have a best friend anymore. Except for Finnick he was still his best friend but just best friends but Judy was his first prey best friend she was the first prey who was ever nice to him unlike the scouts who tried to muzzle him when he was a child! But now he lost his prey best friend. Nick then got angry as he stood up from the floor and glared at her. "Fine! I'll leave this place and I'll never come back! I'm sorry you don't want a predator as your best friend! Good-bye Judy!" Nick shouted at her.

Judy was startled by this as she turned around nearly falling over but caught herself by grabbing the bed with a shocked look on her face then Nick walked out of the cell room but he stopped in front of the cell door as he put his paw on the side of the door. Nick turned his head around to face Judy one last time with a sad look on his face. "Before I leave I just want to let you know that you've been the best prey friend I've ever had." Nick said softly and sadly. The fox then turned his head back around then walked out of the cell room, out the front door, into his truck, and drove down the road back to his cabin to pack up and leave. Judy noticed that her cell door was opened so without the moment hesitation she quickly ran out of the room, out the door, and ran down the road to her house.

When she had eventually reached her house she noticed that Nick's truck was gone she believed that Nick had moved out from his cabin and back to Zootopia she then ran into her house, passed her parents and siblings were watching TV at the time, and ran into her room. Both her parents and siblings were both happy and shock to see Judy at home again they were happy at she was safe but also shocked to see that Judy was upset about something. After Judy closed the door to her room she quickly jumped onto her bed and laid down on her stomach as she sobbed into her pillow over what had happened earlier with her and Nick. She was betrayed by her best friend who lied to her about being a cop, everything he had told her was a lie and had given her false hope about her dream of being a cop.

She lifted her head from her pillow for a second as she looked at the picture of her and Nick when they were young she grabbed the picture and threw it at the wall as it slammed at the wall it broke a bit of the glass and it fell onto the floor. Stu and Bonnie quickly entered the room to see if everything was alright they looked at the smashed photo on the floor and then they turned to Judy to see her upset. "Judy!" They both said in unison. They quickly ran toward her bed and sat down on it next to her. Judy turned to find her parents staring at their with a concerned look on their faces. She crawled toward her dad and hugged him as Stu hugged her back he gently rubbed her back to calm her down. "What's wrong Jude the dude?" Stu asked.

Judy explained everything that had happened earlier that day about how Nick had been lying to all of them especially her about him being a cop when he was really a pawpsicle salesman, how they got into the fight, and how Travis only arrested her was a ruse so he can tell Judy the truth about Nick at first she didn't believe Travis but after she heard it from Nick she felt heartbroken and betrayed by that fox. When she was finished she cried some more on her father's shoulders and Stu rubbed her back even more gently to calm her down. Stu and Bonnie were shocked to have heard that Nick lied to them about being a cop but the question was why did he lied to them? "Judy, why would Nick lied to us about being a cop?" Bonnie asked.

"He told me that he wanted me to think of him as a hero for being a cop and he also told me that he lied to me about being a cop because he wanted me to follow my dreams of becoming a cop but everything he told me was a lie! He had given me false hope!" Judy explained between sobs. "Oh Judy! I'm sure Nick didn't mean to give you false hope he just didn't want you to give up your dreams." Stu assured her. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement with her husband. "Your father right dear, you've never known when quit you've always wanted to become a cop." Bonnie agreed. Judy pushed her father away from her she then scoffed at them. "Judy?" Stu asked.

"Why do you two care about me being a cop? You never wanted me to be a cop you always wanted me to be a carrot farmer just like you two! And now you care about me being a cop? Well, I hope you two are proud of yourselves because you got your wish I'm not a cop...ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW?!" Judy screamed as she threw her clock at the wall causing Stu and Bonnie to be taken aback by her screaming and throwing things they were shocked and hurt that what Judy screamed at them. Judy calmed down a bit realizing what she had said and done she gasped as she covered her mouth with her paws and tears of regret formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mom and dad, I didn't mean to take it out on you two." Judy whimpered. Stu and Bonnie hugged Judy as she hugged them back and cried on them.

"Shh, it's okay dear, we're forgive you." Stu assured her.

"That's right dear, we do forgive you. Truth is we're the ones who should apologize we were so overprotective of you and your siblings that we just wanted to keep you safe but looks like we just made things worse for you." Bonnie agreed. Judy sniffled as she smiled a bit at her parents then they released each other. "I forgive you two, you're my parents you're only looking out for my safety." Judy said as she smiled at them. "We're so sorry Judy, we should've been more supportive of your dream instead of discouraging you of your dreams." Stu apologized. "Guys, I forgive you already!" Judy said as she rolled her eyes. Stu and Bonnie blushed forgetting that their daughter had already forgiven them. Judy then sighed in sadness.

"But it doesn't matter now you were right dad, a bunny can't be a cop." Judy said as she hung her head down to the floor.

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other and then back to their daughter. "No Judy, I was wrong a bunny can be anything you just have to believe in yourself." Stu told her. Judy just shook her head and she walked away from them. "Judy? Where are you going?" Bonnie asked. "I'm going back to jail to give myself up!" Judy answered. Stu and Bonnie both gasped at this as they exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"I rather rot in jail than to live another day to see Nick again!" Judy said she then ran out of the room and out of the house. Stu and Bonnie chased after her they tried to catch her but she was too fast for them since she was young and they were older than her they were out of breath even before they could go past Nick's house. Soon after, Violet, Megan, and Manny ran out of the house wondering what was going on. "Mom? Dad? What's going on here?" Manny asked. Stu and Bonnie explained the problem to their kids when they were finished the kids were shocked to what they had heard. "WHAT?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Manny asked.

"We have to go get Nick he'll know what to do!" Bonnie answered.

"I'm afraid it might be too late that for that!" Violet said.

Stu and Bonnie turned to their daughter wondering what she meant by that. "Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Well as I was preparing lunch for us I saw Nick outside the window packing up all his belongings and when he was done he got into the truck and drove down the road." Violet explained. Stu and Bonnie gasped in horror they figured that Nick must have went back to Zootopia since Judy doesn't want to see him anymore. "Oh this is terrible!" Bonnie exclaimed. "How will we get to Zootopia?" Stu asked. "We don't have enough money for train tickets!" Bonnie said. Then the loud honking horn caught the rabbits' attention they turned to find Gideon's delivery truck parking in front of the Hopps household. Stu and Bonnie smiled at each other with delight, maybe their friend Gideon might help out. So the rabbits quickly ran to the truck to explain to Gideon what had happened.

A few hours later...

Stu and Bonnie were standing outside of the truck while Gideon was kneeling on his knees to the parents' height to speak to them. "WHAT?" Gideon exclaimed after the parents had explained the problem to the chubby fox. "We were hoping that you would help us out before it's too late." Stu pleaded. Gideon smiled at the two rabbits and chuckled. "Of course, I be happy to help out after all Nick helped me out with my problems before and even Judy saved my life once from that fire I be willing to return the favor!" He answered. Stu and Bonnie cheered as they clapped their paws in delight. "Thank you Gideon, you're such a good fox." Bonnie said. Bonnie then grabbed on to Gideon's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. Gideon blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, Mrs. Hopps, I just happy to help!" Gideon said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, come on, we got to get Nick back here!" Stu said. Bonnie and Gideon nodded their heads at the male rabbit then all of them got into the truck and they drove off down the road to the train station to Zootopia to get Nick back here and solve the case!

A/N: End of chapter 9! Wow! That was kinda intense! Judy got angry for Nick not just because he lied to her but because she thought he had given her false hope about her dream job and after their fight they're not friends anymore and Nick left BunnyBurrow to never return which is really sad. Judy went off to her parents about how she thinks they don't care about her job but she does apologize to them and so do her parents but Judy is willing to give herself up so she doesn't have to see Nick again! Now Bonnie and Stu must go to Zootopia to convince Nick to come back and help Judy with help from Gideon of course! They will get there in time? Also in the next chapter: Woody comes back to Nick working with his parents now and apologizes to Nick for what he treated him as a child! Will Nick forgive him? Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact: The movie Nick was watching was a reference to Disney's Aladdin (the 1992 version) and Judy telling Nick that he just lost her as a friend is a reference to Kung Fu Panda 2 where Po feels betrayed by his father after he lied to him about learning the move that could save them from Kai.

Please Review but NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	10. Woody's Apology

A/N: Here's chapter 10 of this great story! Happy 4th Anniversary Zootopia, late! Yesterday was Zootopia's 4th anniversary and this chapter is dedicated to the anniversary of the movie! What better way to celebrate it by posting this chapter of this story? Anyways in this chapter: Nick is still upset over what had happened between him and Judy that is until Woody Nick's childhood bully came by to apologize to him for what he did years ago and became a delivery guy to help out his parents to make up for his past bullying also Gideon, Stu, and Bonnie came by to convince Nick to come back to BunnyBurrow to help them out and save Judy! Will Nick forgive Woody and go back to BunnyBurrow? Read on and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 10: Woody's Apology

Written by: KingSnow5092

Back in Zootopia, Nick explained everything to his family after that they tried to comfort and support him as best as they could but Nick didn't believe that anything could snap him out of his deep blue funk that is until a little help from his old friends and a former bully of his. "There you go sir, the last pawpsicle!" Nick said as he handed the pawpsicle to the lemming who took it, thanked him, and handed him two dollars the fox took the money and thanked him as well. The lemming walked away sucking on the popsicle with delight after he counted the money he placed the money in the pocket, closed the stand, and walked back into the store where he was greeted by his parents. "Hey son, how's it going?" John asked. Nick looked at his father with a fake smile as he said. "It's going great."

John and Francine looked at each other with concerned looks then they looked back at their son. "Are you alright dear?" Francine asked. Nick shook his head at her as he leaned back on the shelf with his head hanging low and his arms crossed across his chest. "You're still upset over what happened between you and Judy aren't you?" Francine asked. Nick nodded his head at her and said. "I can't believe I lost my best friend after what I did to her."

Finnick looked at his best friend with a sad look he then walked toward him and tugged at his shirt the taller fox looked down at the fennec fox who had a smile on his face. "I'm still your best friend, Nick." He assured him. Nick smiled at Finnick as he leaned down to the fox's height. "Thank you Finnick, no offense thought it's not the same as Judy was." Nick said sadly. "I understand she was the first prey who was ever nice to you." Finnick said smiling at him. Nick then lifted up his body and leaned back onto the shelf into the original position. "Yeah, but now she'll probably never forgive me after I lied to her." Nick said sadly. John then walked toward his son as he put his paw on his shoulder who looked at his father with a confused look on his face. "Son, you're not the only one who lied to someone." John said.

Nick looked at his father in confusion. "What do you mean, dad?" Nick asked. "You see remember how I told you these past few days that business has been going great?" John asked. Nick nodded his head to him as John sighed in guilt. "You see I've been lying to you about that business has not been going great lately there had been a few customers but it's not enough for us to stay in business," John explained. Nick's eyes widened in shock after his father had told him that. "But why would you lie to me?" Nick asked. "You see you always look up to me as a hero and I was afraid that if you found out that business not been doing great then you won't see me as a hero anymore." John explained.

Nick just smiled at his dad as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "Dad, I don't care if the business hadn't been going great or not I still see you as a hero no matter what but I understand why you lied to me and I forgive you." Nick said. John smiled as he wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him back. Francine and Finnick smiled at the scene before them then they heard the loud honking horn coming from outside the store. Nick and John released each other and looked out the window of the store to see a large red truck with a company name written in yellow letters on it Nick ran out of the store to see the truck up close and was surprised to see what was written on it. On the truck, it said: "Woody Woodchuck's Fabric Delivery Service".

"Woody Woodchuck? Is that the same bully who tried to muzzle me as a kid?" Nick asked.

John, Francine, and Finnick walked out of the store and right up to Nick with smiles on their faces. "He used to be a bully but now he reformed and became the fabric delivery guy to help us out in the store to make up for what he did years ago and now he's our friend we even told him what you did in BunnyBurrow...helping out Judy and her family that is." Francine explained to him. Nick smiled to his parents he was amazed to have heard that his bully had changed his ways to become the fabric delivery service guy to help out his family. "That's amazing!" Nick exclaimed. The fox then ran around the truck to meet his former bully to bury the hatchet between them.

An adult male brown woodchuck with hazel eyes, round ears, black nose, buck teeth, light brown muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a red cap, a long red shirt, long red pants, slightly taller, stout figure, and a short brown tail named Woody Woodchuck "Hey Woody!" Nick shouted from behind. The woodchuck jumped back causing him to nearly fall over but he caught himself on the edge of the truck he was panting and had a shocked look on his face. Nick chuckled. "I got you good didn't I?" Nick asked. "Nick?" Woody asked. "Yep, that's me! Sorry, I scared you that's my little payback for what you did to me years ago." Nick told him as he nodded his head. Woody smiled at him. "That's okay, Nick! To be fair I deserved it after what I did to you." Woody said as he lowered his head in shame.

"By the way what happened to you while I wasn't around?" Nick asked.

"Well, you see Nick after our last encounter with you and your rabbit friend and after I got kicked out from the scout group that made me realized what I was doing was wrong to all of the predators you see the reason I became a bully is because my father told me that all predators were evil and I actually believed him so I figured if I muzzled all predators then they would leave us alone but after what happened to me after I got kicked out of the scouts I realized that my father was wrong and that not all predators were evil, in fact, some predators were friendly like your parents they actually forgave me for what I almost did to you years ago by me helping him out with their business and after that, I've decided to become the delivery man to help out predators in need." Woody explained.

"Will, you ever forgive me, Nick?" Woody asked.

Nick shook his head at him and said. "NO!"

Woody was shocked by this but he understood why he didn't forgive him and he didn't blame him at all.

But then Nick smiled as he said. "Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Woody asked.

Nick chuckled as he said. "I was just kidding Woody, I forgive you."

Woody smiled as he chuckled in relief as well.

"Sorry about that." Nick said.

"That's okay we're even now." Woody said.

Nick and Woody then shook each other's paws sealing their friendship together as John, Francine, and Finnick watched on with smiles on their faces knowing that Nick and Woody were friends now then they released their paws as they smiled to each other. "Can you help me out with this load?" Woody asked as he pointed to a load of fabric on the truck. "Of course!" Nick said. Then they each got the load and walked into the store piling each load onto the tailored area of the store.

A few hours later...

Woody and Nick were done with unloading the truck then they smiled at each other as they shook paws with each other. "Thanks for your help, Nick!" Woody said. "Happy to be of service!" Nick said. Then Francine walked up to the two boys then stopped in front of them. "Would you like some blueberry juice, Woody?" Francine asked. "That would be lovely, Mrs. Wilde." Woody told her. Then the two of them went into the kitchen to get some juice. Nick was happy that his bully was now his friend just like Gideon is to Judy he then frowned after thinking about Judy he was glad that he made amends to Woody but now he wasn't so sure that if he and Judy would be friends again.

Then he heard the honking horn from another truck that stopped in front of the store he turned around to see Gideon, Stu, and Bonnie getting out from a large green rental truck that Gideon bought with his money. Nick's face grew pale as he saw them getting out from the truck they must have learned that Nick lied to them about being a cop and now they're here to yell at him! Nick quickly ran and ducked behind the counter so they wouldn't find him! John and Finnick were confused by his behavior then the door swung opened as they turned around to see Gideon, Stu, and Bonnie entering the store with smiles on their faces. "Hey, John! Long time, no see!" Stu said.

"Stu! Bonnie! Nice to see you two again!" John said as he walked toward the two, he knelt down on his knees, and he hugged the two rabbits who returned the hug as well then they released their hug as John stood back up and looked down at them. "What brings you two here?" John asked. "We're looking for Nick we want to see him." Bonnie answered. John nodded as he walked toward the counter to tell his son that his friends were here. "Nick, your friends are here to see you." John called out behind the counter. "I'm sorry Nick, isn't here right now please leave the message after the beep, BEEP!" Nick said in a fake phone message voice. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they chuckled silently at Nick's joke.

"Oh Nick, you can come out from behind the counter now we know your behind there we can hear you breathing!" Stu called out to him. Nick stood up from behind the counter with a bright red face on him and a sheepish grin as he waved to them with his fingers. "Oh hey, Stu and Bonnie!" Nick said sheepishly. "It's okay Nick, we're not mad at you lied to us we can understand why you did it." Bonnie assured him. Nick felt relieved after he had heard that as he sighed in relief as well. He then walked out from behind the counter and right up to the two rabbits and the chubby fox. "I'm really sorry I lied to all of you about me being a cop." He told them. "It's okay Nick, we understand why you did it you wanted Judy to believe in herself again." Stu assured him.

"Really?" Nick asked.

Stu and Bonnie nodded at him then they heard the door opened from in front of the counter they turned to see Francine and Woody holding glasses of blueberry juice in their paws. "Would anyone else like to have blueberry juice?" She asked. She then noticed that Stu, Bonnie, and Gideon were at the front of the store. "Bonnie! Stu!" Francine exclaimed. Stu and Bonnie walked toward the vixen as she placed the juice down on the counter she then knelt down to their height then wrapped her arms around them giving them a hug as Stu and Bonnie returned the hug after a while they released each other as Francine stood back up and looked down at the two rabbits. "What brings you two here?" Francine asked.

"We came here to bring Nick back to BunnyBurrow." Bonnie answered. Francine raised her eyebrow at them wondering why they want to bring Nick back to BunnyBurrow. "Is something wrong?" She asked. They nodded their heads. They explained what had happened back to BunnyBurrow and the fight between Nick and Judy when they were finished all of the foxes were shocked to have learned what had happened after Nick had left BunnyBurrow. "But how did you get here without any money?" Francine asked. Gideon cleared his throat causing everyone to turned their attention to the chubby fox standing in the room. "I did! I helped the Hopps family with the money I earned from my bakery job." Gideon explained to them.

"Who are you?" Finnick asked as he pointed to the chubby fox. "I'm Gideon Grey, the baker of BunnyBurrow back then I used to be a bully who usually picked on Judy and tried to claw her face as a child but then Nick came by and saved her from me after he threw a rock at the beehive sicking the bees on me but many months later Judy saved my life from the fire and I'm grateful for what she did for me after that I stopped being a bully and became the baker instead!" Gideon explained about himself. John, Francine, Finnick, and Woody were surprised to have heard that Gideon was the same bully Nick had saved Judy from years ago. "Oh, so you're the bully who tried to claw Judy's face as a child, huh?" Finnick asked as he got out his bat about ready to strike the chubby fox.

Gideon held up his paws scared that the fennec fox might hurt him but Nick got in front of Gideon to protect him. "Whoa, hold on Finnick! Gideon's changed his ways he's not a bully anymore he's a baker the only reason he was a bully is that he's a fox and he was afraid that everyone might bully him because he's a fox but he changed his ways and he's now our friend." Nick assured him. Finnick smiled after he had explained what had happened to Gideon. "I'm sorry Gideon." Finnick said. "That's okay, I understand it's hard to trust someone who's been a bully for years." Gideon assured him. "Who are you?" Stu asked the fennec fox. "I'm Finnick, Nick's best friend from Zootopia!" Finnick answered as he shook the rabbit's paw.

"Oh, well it nice to meet you Finnick Nick told us all about you!" Stu said as he shook his paw too.

"Yep, that's me!" Finnick said as he released his paw he then shook Bonnie's paw as well who which she shook his paw as well. "It's nice to meet you Finnick you're pretty cute you know." Bonnie said as they released each other's paw. Finnick blushed at those words but smiled. "Thanks miss, but you're even cuter." Finnick said as he winked at her. Bonnie blushed as she giggled at this. Stu glared at the fennec fox but Nick gestured him that he meant it in the nice way to which Stu calmed down a bit. Finnick and Gideon shook paws as well to seal their friendship then they released each other after that the fennec fox then walked behind the counter to put away his bat as Nick stepped away from the chubby fox after that Woody walked up to the chubby fox and smiled at him.

"I understand how you feel buddy, I felt the same way too." Woody told him.

Gideon looked down at the woodchuck in confusion wondering what he meant by that he then asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Woody Woodchuck the delivery guy for fabric for the Wilde family! I became a bully is because my father told me that all predators were evil and I actually believed him so I figured if I muzzled all predators then they would leave us alone but after what happened to me after I got kicked out of the scouts I realized that my father was wrong and that not all predators were evil, in fact, some predators were friendly like your parents they actually forgave me for what I almost did to you years ago by me helping him out with their business and after that, I've decided to become the delivery man to help out predators in need." Woody explained to himself. Gideon smiled at the woodchuck he was just like him but he was prey instead of a predator.

"Nice to meet you Woody, I'm Gideon Grey!" Gideon told him. Then Gideon and Woody shook each other's paws to seal their friendship after that they released each other and smiled at each other. "Good things you two didn't meet when you were kids." Nick joked. Gideon and Woody looked at Nick in confusion. "Why's that?" Woody asked. "Well, if you two met then you two would've teamed up and bullied both me and Judy when were kids or duke it out to see which is a better bully." Nick answered. Gideon and Woody chuckled at this. Stu then clapped his paws to get everyone's attention who which they all looked at the rabbit. "As much fun as this is we have a problem on our paws!" Stu told everyone. "Right! We got to help Judy!" Bonnie pointed out.

"How?" Nick asked.

"We're going to take you back to BunnyBurrow for you to help Judy out that's what we're going to do!" Stu answered. Nick frowned as he shook his head at him. "No way! Judy doesn't want to see me again after what I did to her and I don't blame her maybe I should just stay home and let you guys handle this!" Nick told them. He then ran out of the room, ran upstairs, and into his bedroom as he slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone looked at each other with sad faces knowing that Nick felt bad for what he did back in BunnyBurrow. "It is alright if we go upstairs and talk to him?" Stu asked. John and Francine nodded their heads then Stu, Bonnie, Gideon, and Woody walked upstairs to Nick's bedroom.

In his bedroom, Nick was lying on his bed looking up to the ceiling feeling bad about what he did when he heard a knock on the door he turned the door as he told everyone to come in the door opened to show Gideon, Stu, Bonnie, and Woody looking at them with sad faces after that Nick sat up on his bed with his paws folded on his lap. "Nick, we know you feel bad about what you did back in our country but you shouldn't let it get to you." Stu told him. Nick sighed in sadness as he hung his head low in shame. "I know I shouldn't but I still feel hurt after what Judy said to me about being a dumb bunny to ever trust a fox." Nick said sadly. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other with sad faces then they looked back at Nick. "She told you that?" Bonnie asked. Nick nodded his head at them.

Gideon then walked toward Nick and sat down next to him on his bed in the same position as Nick was except his head facing toward him. "I know how you feel Nick I felt the same way too when I became friends with Judy and her friends while some of them did forgive me some of her friends still never forgiven me for what I did to them, not at I blame him of course, I was a rotten kid back then." Gideon said to him. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say you were a bully back then it hard to trust someone who was a bully but I was a friendly kid and everyone trusted me but now after what I did to Judy I don't think anyone would trust me again!" Nick said softly.

Gideon put his paw on his shoulder as he smiled at him Nick turned to him and smiled as well. "You have to try Nick I mean Judy saved my life even though I was mean for her as a kid and it took me years for everyone to trust me and it finally paid off as more animals were trusting me now! You shouldn't give up on Judy she needs you right now you have to try to gain her trust in you." Gideon said. Nick sighed as he turned away from his fellow fox. "Thanks Gideon, but you don't understand I lied to her I lied to my best friend!" Nick exclaimed as he put his paw on his face in shame. "Nick, you're her best friend she may be angry now but she'll calm down eventually the truth is you're not the only one who lied to her." Stu told him. Nick turned to Stu in confusion wondering what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked. "Well, we also lied to her about that the police school and station don't accept bunnies into police jobs we only lied to her about that because we wanted to keep her safe when she found out that we lied to her she got angry at us but she understood why we did it but she made us promised to never lie to her about that again to which we did." Stu explained. Nick's eyes widened at those words. "You really did that?" Nick asked. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reason just like you." Bonnie told him. "You lied to Judy about being a cop so she can follow her dreams again and we already forgive you for that." Gideon told him.

Nick smiled at them he felt hope inside of himself again she knew Judy all of his life she was willing to forgive everyone, in fact, she did forgave Gideon for his bullying actions so Judy would be willing to forgive him it might take some time but it was worth the try but then Nick had an idea he remembered something that Judy gave him when he was kids and that item might prove to Judy that he was sorry for what he did it was worth the try! The fox then stood up from his bed after that he stood tall with his fists at his side, his head held up high, and had a brave face on looking like a superhero had just saved a day! "You're right! Judy needs me right now and I'm going back to BunnyBurrow to help her out!" Nick said in a brave tone.

Stu, Bonnie, Gideon, and Woody clapped their paws for Nick knowing that he'll help out Judy with this problem he then walked toward his drawer, opened it, and took out his notepad to look over the clues he had written down the last few days and grabbed an item that Judy gave him as kids and put that in his pocket. "We have to look over the clues I've written down." Nick told them. "What are the clues?" Woody asked. Nick looked up to the woodchuck and smiled at him. "I'm glad you asked you see the first clue was the animal was long and lanky, the second clue is it might be a ferret, and the third clue is it bought a ninja costume." Nick explained to him. "You know that sounds like Travis Tightsqueeze!" Woody told him. Nick looked up to the woodchuck in surprise. "You know him?" He asked.

Woody shook his head as he told him. "No but I heard his cousin Duke Weaselton talked about him several times during my lunch break from my deliveries and I've seen pictures of him."

"Traivs used to be my childhood friend we used to bully prey animals together when we were kids along with Seth and Khan." Gideon told Woody. After Gideon said that the clues fit together in Nick's mind thinking back about how Travis refused to help out their case, arresting Judy, the ninjas attacking them, and Travis taking his phone! It all clicked together! Nick gasped in horror he had solved the case Travis Tightsqueeze was behind all of this! Stu, Bonnie, Gideon, and Woody looked at Nick in concern. "What's wrong Nick?" Stu asked. "I just solved the case I know who's behind all of this it was Travis TightSqueeze!" Nick exclaimed. Everyone gasped after he told them that.

"Travis! My childhood friend he's behind all of this!" Gideon exclaimed. Nick nodded his head to his fellow fox. "Think about it! Why else would he turn down this case? He turned it down so nobody would suspect that it was him behind all of this because if he had helped out with this case then we would've known that it was him behind all of this!" Nick explained. Everyone gasped again they knew that Nick was right why else would Travis turn down this case? "Sweet cheese and crackers! Judy's with him right now!" Bonnie exclaimed. Nick gasped as he held his mouth in shock. "Holy shit! Come on we better get going and save Judy!" Nick exclaimed as he ran out of the room as Gideon, Stu, and Bonnie followed behind him.

Nick, Stu, Bonnie, and Gideon ran out of the store leaving John, Francine, and Finnick confused why they were leaving so soon so they soon followed them along with Woody running behind them. "What's going on here?" John asked. Nick turned to his parents to explained what had happened earlier after that they looked at each other with shock faces then turned back to their son. "That's horrible!" Francine said. "It is but don't worry we're going back to BunnyBurrow to take care of this problem!" Nick told them. Finnick ran up to them with his bat ready in his paws. "I'm coming with you, Nick!" Finnick told him. "It might be too dangerous, Finnick!" Nick told him as he shook his paw at him.

"Hey Nick, it might be dangerous but I'm your best friend and I'll always be there for you through thick and thin I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe." Finnick told him. Nick smiled at the fennec fox. "Thanks Finnick, hop on in!" Nick told him. Finnick, Gideon, Stu, and Bonnie hopped into the truck thankfully it was a large truck with back seats and plenty of room for five people to fit in. Nick then walked up to his parents and hugged them to which they hugged him back. "Goodbye mom and dad, I'll be back sometime soon." Nick told them. "Goodbye son and be safe." John told him. "Take care, dear." Francine told him. Then they released each other as Woody walked out of the store to see what's going on.

"Thanks Woody you helped me solve the case!" Nick told him as he waved to him. "You're welcome happy to have helped out!" Woody called out as he waved him back. After that Nick jumped into the truck and they drove down the road to the train station to BunnyBurrow. John, Francine, and Woody waved goodbye to them after that Woody turned to the adult foxes and asked. "What case did I help solve?"

John and Francine looked at each other and laughed causing the woodchuck to be more confused as he looked at the readers in confusion.

A/N: End of Chapter 10! There you have it! Awww, that was nice of Woody he apologized to Nick for what he did in the past and hoped to forgive him which he did that was nice of Woody! Woody making up for his past bullying by helping out Nick's parnets just like Gideon is making up for his past bullying by helping out Judy's parents! Nick forgave Woody for what he did years ago and now their friends! Stu, Bonnie, and Gideon came back just in time to tell Nick what's been going on and he decided to go back to BunnyBurrow to save Judy! Gideon and Woody finally met each other and now their friends as well I was orignally going make Woody's past about him being bullied by Gideon has a reason he became a bully but I changed it by making him a bully because his father had warned him about predators being evil because I didn't want Woody to suffer too much so I changed it to be Woody's father telling him that all predators are evil to be a reason that he's a bully!

Fun Fact: This chapter is silimar to the scene in Zootopia where Judy was back at home feeling sad about losing her friend and giving up her dreams of becoming a cop and Gideon coming by to apologize to Judy for what he did years ago when they were kids and Judy going back to Zootopia to solve the case! This time Nick is the one who is sad then his childhood bully comes by to apologize to him and go back to BunnyBurrow to solve the case! This story is a role-reversal of the movie this time Nick is the one who never give up his dreams and Judy is the one who gives up her dream and I called this story "BunnyBurrow" because the movie is called Zootopia where Judy goes to Zootopia while in this story Nick goes to BunnyBurrow where the story takes place! A role-reversal story! Kind of.

It's a good thing Woody and Gideon didn't meet each other as kids or otherwise they might have duked it out when they were kids to see which would be a better bully Woody or Gideon! I made a picture of that on my Deviantart account! Who do you think would win the bully fight? Woody or Gideon? Anyways, in the next chapter, Nick goes back to BunnyBurrow to save Judy but she still mad at him for lying to her but he has something that he kept for years to show to Judy that he still cares for her! Will Judy forgive him? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review but NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	11. Rekindled Friendship

A/N: Hello again, here's chapter 11 of this great story! Sorry for the long wait I've been taking a break from my computer because I don't want to overwork myself with these stories also I've been worried about the coronavirus lately I just hope I don't get it as long as I washed my hands and stay away from germs I'll be okay. Also, I've been playing Spyro: Reignited Trilogy on my Xbox One which is a really great game for Spyro fans who love the classics! You can't beat the classics! But anyways, in this chapter Nick gone back to BunnyBurrow thanks to his friends he goes downstairs to the basement to make up to Judy for what he did, Gideon distracts the goons with some pies, and Finnick watches Travis sleeping he has to alert Nick when he wakes up so he doesn't get caught by him. Will Judy forgive Nick? Read on and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 11: Rekindled Friendship

Written by: KingSnow5092

After they arrived in BunnyBurrow Gideon drove his delivery truck back to Judy's house to drop off her parents in order for them to call their friends for reinforcements just in case things go out of the control for them after that Gideon drove down the road with Nick and Finnick in his truck toward the sheriff station. "Drive faster! Drive faster! I'm worried that we might already be too late!" Nick urged Gideon. "Whoa, take it easy there Nick we have to obey the speed limit we don't want to kill any mammals crossing the road now do we?" Gideon told him. Nick nodded his head at him. "You're right, I'm sorry I'm just worried about Judy right now." Nick apologized. "That's okay Nick, I understand." Gideon assured him.

"So what's the plan, Nick?" Finnick asked. Nick turned to his small fox friend and smiled at him. "Simple, Gideon will distract Travis and his goons while you and I sneak into the sheriff station and bust Judy out of the slammer." Nick explained to him. "Isn't that illegal?" Gideon asked. Nick turned to the chubby fox and glared at him. "Hello, Judy's not under arrest and Travis isn't a real sheriff he has no authority to arrest her remember?" Nick told him. Gideon blushed a bit after he told him that. "Oh right, I guess I forgot." He said chuckling in embarrassment. Nick and Finnick looked at each other as they shook their heads in disbelief. Then Gideon stopped the truck in front of the sheriff station to see Seth and Khan standing guard at the front door with their arms crossed.

"I see Seth and Khan but no Travis." Gideon said.

"Shit! He must be inside!" Nick said as he facepalmed in disbelief.

"Now what do we do?" Finnick asked Nick.

Nick turned to Finnick and smiled at him. "Simple, we improvise the new plan Gideon will distract Seth and Khan then we sneak inside the station without Travis seeing us and then we bust Judy out of the slammer." He explained to him. Finnick smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me!" He said. Nick turned to Gideon. "Ready?" He asked him. Gideon nodded his head as he got out of the truck, opened the back of his trucks, and blew the smoke of pies into the direction of the guards. As the smoke blew into the guards they sniffed the air, smiled, and looked at each other in delight. "PIES!" They both exclaimed in delight and in unison. Then they left their post and ran up to the chubby fox who was holding a pie in front of the two animals.

"Step right up gentlemen and have a taste of my pies!" Gideon told them. The jackal and the tiger each grabbed a pie and began to chow down on it with some fruit juices on their faces as they did Nick and Finnick ran toward the door, opened it slightly, and they both peeked inside to see Travis was asleep on the chair with his feet on the desk, his arms crossed together on his chest, and leaning back into his chair snoring loudly. Nick and Finnick smiled to each other this was going to be easier than they thought as long as they kept quiet then they opened the door even more, walked inside, and closed the door behind them quietly. They then noticed that Judy wasn't in her cell anymore Nick remembered that he unlocked the cell earlier that day and probably Judy escaped and ran back to her house.

Then they heard Travis talking in his sleep they turned around to listen to what Travis has to say just in case it was important for later on and they were right. "Stupid bunny thinking she could get away from us it's a good thing we have a secret cell downstairs in the basement there's no way she can escape now thanks to me having a secret key in my drawer and that's also where the boxes of carrots are as well I liked to see her try to escape and eat those carrots now." Travis spoke in his sleep as he chuckled a bit before going back to snoring again. Nick and Finnick looked at each other then they looked back at the sleeping ferret.

After Judy ran back from her house she went back to the sheriff station but when she got there she saw Travis and his goons standing there with angry faces knowing that she had escaped from her cell so they grabbed her, brought her downstairs to the basement, locked her in the secret cell, and put the key to the cell in his drawer where she can't get to it after that she noticed the boxes of carrots in the basement she was shocked to see the carrots were inside the basement this whole time Travis explained his evil plan to Judy after he did she was shocked to have learned that Travis was doing this for revenge for what she did to Gideon by rescuing him and making him a good guy but she was even more disgusted that he was pretending to be a sheriff so nobody would suspect that it was him! After that they left her to rot in the cell while Travis decided to take a nap as his goons guard the entrance just in case somebody comes along to ruin their plans.

"I'll get the key while you lift up those legs." Nick whispered to Finnick who which he nodded to the taller fox then the fennec fox tip toed to the ferret and lifted his legs up as high as he could as Nick walked toward the sleeping ferret, ducked underneath the legs, and began to search each drawer for a key until he found a key that he was looking for he grabbed a key and closed the drawer quietly he motioned to Finnick to put his legs back down to which he nodded to the fox he then put the legs back down onto the desk gently. Then Nick and Finnick tip toed quietly toward the door, opened the door slowly and quietly, and they peeked down to the stairway to see that it actually leads to the basement.

"OK Finnick, you stay here and stay guard upstairs while I go downstairs and rescue Judy if the ferret wakes up let me know." Nick whispered to him. The fennec fox nodded his head to the taller fox after that Nick walked downstairs toward the basement while Finnick stepped on the first step, turned around, and closed the door slightly in order to peek out to spy on Travis and to make sure that Travis doesn't see him.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the basement, Judy was lying on her cell bed on her back she was looking up at the ceiling with a sad face she rolled to her right and sighed in sadness she couldn't believe the day she was having first she was falsely arrested, then Nick lied to her about being a cop, and now she found out that Travis being a sheriff was only a ruse so nobody would suspect that it was him behind the robberies of the carrots she was trapped behind bars as well now she can't do anything to stop him! Judy was very sad she knew there was nothing that could be done now she had lost all hope, her family was about to lose their house and become homeless, and Judy could do nothing to stop him! She sighed as she closed her eyes about to get some rest when she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

Judy's ears perked up at the sound she then stood up from her bed and ran to the cell door holding on to the bars she squinted a bit to see who was coming downstairs but all she could see was a shadow figure of a tall mammal she gasped in terror it must be one of the goons coming downstairs to do away with her so they can keep their crime a secret her eyes widened in horror, her nose twitched, and her heart began to pound quickly it looked like this was the end of her but then the figure walked toward the light switch near the exit it then turned it on, bathing the room in bright white light making everything more clearer to see now and showing the carrot boxes better she blinked her eyes a few times to adjusted them to the light after her eyes adjusted and her vision became clear she saw who it was.

It was Nick Wilde holding a key in his paw since he was a night mammal he had night vision making him easier to see in the dark but he turned on the light so Judy can see him. The fox turned to the rabbit with a smile on his face while holding the key in his paw. "Hello Judy!" Nick exclaimed as he held out his arms at his side. "NICK!" Judy exclaimed in delight. She was happy to see her childhood friend again she then backed away from the cell door close to her bed so Nick can open it for her. The fox walked toward the cell door, unlocked the door with the key, put the key in his pocket, he then walked inside the cell toward Judy who was standing in front of the bed, he then knelt down onto his knees, and opened his arms for a hug. "Long time, no see Judy!" Nick said.

Judy ran to the fox, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him close to her to which Nick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close as well they hugged for a while happy to see each other again after their last encounter. "I'm so happy to see you Nick!" Judy said. But then she remembered what Nick did to her earlier that day she then pushed the fox off of her and crossed her arms across her chest with an angry face. "Wait! No I'm not! What do you have to say for yourself!" Judy exclaimed angrily. Nick was surprised by this but he then remembered what happened earlier that day he was about to speak but then Judy raised her paw to him to silent him. "No! You know what I'm not talking to you!" Judy shouted at him she then turned around and huffed at him.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk to me but you do have to listen for a second." Nick told her. Judy turned around and glared at him with her arms still crossed across her chest. "I don't have to do pellets!" Judy shouted at him. "Forgive my potty mouth but I'm just so angry at you! Do you realized what you've just done! You lied to me about everything about you being an undercover cop! You going to the police school to become a cop! But the worse part is you've had given me false hope about my dreams! I would've forgiven you for lying to me about you being an undercover cop but I will never forgive you for giving me false hopes about my dreams of being a cop!" Judy ranted at him after she had finished her cheeks were red with anger as she puffed him in and out.

Nick sighed he knew that she was angry at him right now and he didn't blame her for being angry at him he felt ashamed of himself for lying to her about being a cop he should've told her the truth to begin with and maybe none of this would be happening right now but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head he needed to make amends with his best friend right now and solve this case! The fox sighed as he looked away from her. "I know I lied I was wrong but truth is I never meant to hurt you I only lied to you because I wanted you to see me as a hero someone to look up to and I also didn't want you give up on your dreams of becoming a cop." Nick explained as he looked at her with a sad face.

Judy rolled her eyes at him with her arms still crossed. "You suspect me to believe that after you lied to me about everything!" Judy shouted. "Judy, I swear I'm telling you the truth." Nick urged her. Judy just huffed and turned her back on him again. "I wished there was a way I could believe that!" Judy said sad and quietly. Nick sighed she still didn't believe him and he didn't blame her for not believing him after the way he lied to her he didn't believe himself either. Nick then suddenly remembered something Judy had given him when they were kids he still remembered it very well.

-Flashback-

_Young Nick and Young Judy were sitting at the edge of the pond throwing stones into the pond to see how far they can skip toward the end of the pond since it was too hot to play at the playground today they decided to just sit at the pond and throw stones at the pond. As they were throwing stones Judy found a stone that was shaped like a heart. It was a heart-shaped grey stone and it was small enough to fit into someone's paw she then looked at Nick and smiled at him. "Hey Nick! Look!" Judy called out. Nick turned around to the rabbit wondering what she wanted. She then shown Nick the stone she had in her paw. "Wow, that stone is shaped like a heart!" Nick said._

_"It sure is! The heart is either a sign of love and friendship!" Judy told him._

_"That's cool!" Nick said._

_"I want you to have it Nick!" Judy told him. Nick looked at her in confusion wondering why she wanted to give that to him. "Why Judy?" He asked her. "Well, you give me lots of things like you, a reason to become a cop, and many more things so I've decided to give you something for a change like this heart stone to remember our friendship by whenever we're apart." She answered. Nick smiled as he took a stone from Judy and put it in his pocket. "Thank you Judy!" Nick said. "You're welcome." Judy said smiling at him. Then they continued to skip stones across the pond._

-End of Flashback-

Nick remembered that day very well when he got home he got out his paint set, painted the heart stone red to make it look like a Valentine's Day heart, let it dry, placed it in his trunk where he kept his toys, took it with him in his pocket when he and his parents were moving back home to Zootopia, and placed it in his drawer at his home in Zootopia. He now had it in his pocket again after he heard Judy was in trouble he took it out from his drawer and placed it in his pocket before he came back here. He figured maybe that would prove that he was telling the truth to her! It was worth the try after all he gave her the picture of him and her when they were kids so why not?

Nick then reached into his pocket and pulled out the red heart stone in his paw. "Judy, remember when you gave me this?" Nick told her as he held out the heart in his paw. Judy turned around toward Nick with her arms still crossed and an angry face when she noticed the heart was in his paw the same heart that she had given him years ago. Judy gasped as she placed her paws in front of her mouth in shock and amazement. "Nick? Is that the same heart I gave you years ago?" Judy asked. Nick nodded his head at her. "Yes, it is. I know it's not much but I held on to it for years still remembering you when we were kids and I never got rid it of it no matter what!" Nick told her.

Judy smiled with tears in her eyes as she clasped her paws together she was so happy that Nick actually remembered the gift she had given him he actually did care for her and he was telling the truth he was only lying to her because he didn't want her to give up on her dreams of becoming a cop and wanted her to see him as a hero he hadn't given her false hope at the cemetary he was telling the truth the whole time, well, about never giving up her dreams about being a cop at he told her at the cemetary anyways. "I'm sorry I lied to you Judy and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Nick said as he put the stone back into his pocket. Judy smiled at him Nick could tell that she had already forgiven him without even saying anything he could read her face that she had forgiven him.

Judy wrapped her arms around the fox and hugged him as Nick wrapped his arms around the rabbit and hugged her as well they both hugged each other again. Nick cried on her shoulders he was happy that she had forgiven him as Judy rubbed his back with her paw to calm her down. "Oh you foxes are so emotional." Judy said softly. "I know just like you bunnies are." Nick told her. Judy cried softly as well the two of them cried onto each other's shoulders enjoying the moment that they're friends again.

A few hours later...

Nick and Judy kissed each other after that hug they kissed for a very long time until they removed each other from the kiss, released from their hug, and smiled at each other for a long time. "Are we best friends again?" Nick asked. Judy nodded her head. "Yes, Nick! We're even boyfriend and girlfriend again!" Judy answered. The fox smiled at her with delight but then someone cleared their throat interrupting their moment together they turned to find that it was Finnick with a smile on his face. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Finnick asked. Nick and Judy giggled at this. "No, we were just finished." Nick told him. The fox then turned to the rabbit. "Judy, this is my Zootopia best friend Finnick!" Nick introduced his the fennec fox to her.

Finnick walked up to the two as he held out a paw to shake Judy's paw with. "Hello Finnick, I'm Judy Hopps!" Judy said as she shook his paw and Finnick shook Judy's paw as well. "Hello Judy, I'm Finnick Nick told me all about you during his childhood here in BunnyBurrow." Finnick said. Then they released their paw shake as Judy turned to Nick. "You told him about me?" Judy asked. "Yes, I did!" Nick answered. "Nick told me all about you Finnick!" Judy told him. "He has?" Finnick asked. "Yes I did during our sleepover at her house." Nick told him. Finnick smiled at Nick. "It's nice to see my two best friends being together with me and meeting each other." Nick said. Finnick and Judy smiled at him for a nice comment.

But then Nick realized that Finnick wasn't standing guard at the basement door. "Wait a minute! Aren't you suppose to be guarding the basement door?" Nick asked him. Finnick turned to Nick suddenly remembering why he came down here. "That's right! I forgot to tell you Travis just woken up from his nap and has gone out to see how his guards were doing which means that any second now he'll be coming down here to check up on the boxes of carrots!" Finnick explained. Nick and Judy gasped in horror to what he had told them. "Uh oh! We better do something fast!" Nick told Judy. "Right! We have to get the carrots out of here as soon as possible!" Judy told him. "But how?" Nick asked.

"Hello, what about the back door?" Finnick asked as he pointed to the door behind the boxes of carrots. "Oh right! We better hurry before Travis and his goons show up!" Nick told his friends. Judy and Finnick nodded as they each grabbed a box of carrots as Nick opened the back door to the basement and held it up with one box of carrots after that he grabbed one box and helped his friends carried the rest to Gideon's truck without anyone seeing them.

Meanwhile in front of the station, Travis walked out of the door to see his guards pigging out on some pies while Gideon watched on with a smile on his face. "HEY!" Travis shouted at them. Seth and Khan quickly turned around to see the ferret stomping toward them with an angry face the jackal and the tiger looked at each other as they gulped in fear. "Uh oh!" They both said in unison. "What are you two knuckleheads think you are doing?" Travis asked them angrily. "We were just testing out some new pies." Seth answered sheepishly. "You two are supposed to be standing guard at the door not pigging out on some pies!" Travis shouted at them as he jumped up and down in anger.

"Get back to your post and guard that door!" Travis commanded as he pointed to the door. Seth and Khan dropped the pie tins as they saluted to them then they marched back to the door then the ferret stomped over to the chubby fox. "As for you if you come around here again I'll lock you up!" Travis barked at him. Gideon nodded his head. "Now get lost!" Travis ordered as he stomped back to the door, opened it, and closed it behind him. Gideon gulped now what was he suppose to do? He then heard someone whistled to him he turned to find Nick, Judy, and Finnick waving to him as he they held carrot boxes in their paws. Gideon smiled the plan had worked better than he had suspected he then ran toward them to see if he can help in any way. Nick told him to carry out more boxes as fast as he could to which he nodded to him as he ran passed him to do his job.

Many hours later...

Gideon loaded the last carrot box on the truck he then closed the door on it as he walked back to the driver seat, got in, closed the door next to him, and buckled up. "All right! That's all the carrot boxes now what do we do?" Gideon asked. "Simple, we bring these carrots back to their rightful owners explained what happened and then get Travis thrown in jail!" Nick answered. Gideon nodded to him he then started the truck but as he did they all heard voices from behind they looked behind them to see Travis and his goons shouting at them as they shook their fists in the air at them ordering them to bring back the carrots. "Oh no! Travis must have found out that we stole the carrots from the basement!" Gideon exclaimed. "Quick! We got to get to the safe place until the heat dies down!" Nick told him.

"But where?" Gideon asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there now Drive! Drive! Drive!" Nick shouted to him.

Gideon drove the truck out from the station area and down the road as Travis, Seth, and Khan chased after them but the truck was already gone! Travis turned to his goons. "Get into the sheriff car! We head them off at the past!" Travis ordered. Seth and Khan nodded. The three of them got into the sheriff car, buckled up, and Travis started the car they quickly sped down the road after the delivery truck to stop them from ruining their evil plan!

A/N: End of Chapter 11. Aww, Nick and Judy made up and their friends again! Hell, they're even boyfriend and girlfriend again! It's a good thing Nick kept that heart stone with him all these years for otherwise things would've ended differently between the two. They got back the carrot boxes but unfortunely Travis and his goons are on to their plan and the car chase begins! Will they save the carrots in time or will Travis ruined their plans and get away scot-free! Stay tuned and find out!

Fun Fact: Nick having a heart stone showing it to Judy is a reference to The Simpsons episode "The Way We Aren't" where Homer and Marge met each other as kids. Homer gave Marge a heart rock to her but Marge thinking that Homer dumped her throws the rock and breaks it in two but as they were in bed Homers shown Marge the broken rock heart he still has and they bring the heart back together again making amends to their past problem. I figured since Nick gave Judy a picture of them when they were kids why not Judy gave Nick a heart rock to symbolize their friendship? I thought it would be a good way to cement their friendship again! Also the part where Nick is crying into Judy's shoulder is a reference to the dumb bunny scene where Judy apologizes to Nick but it's a role-reversal in this one.

Read and Review! BUT NO FLAMES!


	12. The Final Showdown Pt 1

A/N: Here's chapter 12 of this great story! We're getting near to the end! This is going to be part one of this grand finale! In this chapter: Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick hid out in the abandoned manison the same one where Bobby and Jaguar died in they thought they were safe but then Travis and his goons found their hideout so now they got into the car chase! Will they make it out in time? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

I'mjustlikehumphery: You were close about it being Nick's Cabin that would be a good spot but I chose the abandoned manison as the hideout because Nick used to hideout there when he and Judy played hide and seek a lot when they were kids (at least in this story)! I made the abandoned manison the hideout because it's bigger than Nick's cabin and I wanted to make it harder for the villains to look for them and also I planned the grand finale to take place near the cliff side of the canyon which is nearby an abandoned manison so it could be more exciting at the end! But it was a good guess though! Sorry to disappoint you. But I hope you like this idea as well!

"Can I make you Happy if you Love me too" is the song from "Scooby Doo Where Are You episode: Mystery Mask Mix-up" during the car chase scene! I don't own this song but I do own this story!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 12: The Final Showdown Pt. 1

Written by: KingSnow5092

Gideon drove his truck as fast as he could down the dirt road trying to lose Travis but Travis kept speeding up to the truck he even turned on his siren that was a sign to pull over normally Gideon would pull over for a sheriff he respected the law but Travis was an exception for he wasn't a real sheriff he was a phony sheriff so he wasn't breaking a law for not pulling over for him luckily for Gideon the road was dusty today and some the dust cloud got into Travis' front rear window of his car forcing him to pull over to the side so he can clean his window. The four animals laughed at this they continued to ride down the road until Nick spotted their destination "Hey pull over to there!" Nick shouted as he pointed to the abandoned mansion to which Gideon drove into the front yard and parked his truck in that area.

"Why did you want me to pull over here?" Gideon asked as he turned to the slender fox.

Nick turned to the chubby fox as he smiled and said. "This will be our hideout until the heat dies down."

Gideon nodded his head at the slender fox now understanding where they were going to be hiding out at then the four animals got out of the truck, quickly ran into the mansion, and locked the door behind them just in case Travis found them. They looked around the living room to take a look that their hiding place. "This place looks familiar to me." Gideon said as he looked around the living room. "Yeah, me too." Judy agreed. "Me three!" Nick said as he pointed to himself with his thumb and a smile on his face. "Not me!" Finnick said as he shrugged his shoulders. Judy looked around the living room until she remembered why it looked familiar to her she gasped in horror as she began to have a horrible flashback about the day Bobby and Jaguar died.

-Flashback-

_The chief motioned her to follow him which she did he then shown her two stretchers draped with white blankets he then pointed to them. "There they are the doctors checked them out it turned out they died from carbon dioxide poisoning." The chief explained. Judy ran to the stretchers she knelt down on her knees, removed the blankets from the stretchers, and gasped at the sight before her. Jaguar and Bobby's bodies had their eyes closed, frowning, burnt marks on their faces, and their tails were badly burnt. She couldn't believe what had happened! Her friends were dead! She would've saved him but she didn't! She had failed! Maybe she wasn't meant to be a cop maybe she was meant to be a carrot farmer like her parents said._

_She looked down at her badge on her police costume she then growled in anger as she tore off the badge and threw it at the tree causing it to hit the tree and landed on the ground. Judy put her paws to her face and wept for her friends' deaths her parents walked up to her Stu wrapped his arms around Judy and held her close to him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back._

-End of Flashback-

Judy felt a paw touched her shoulder she turned around to see Nick standing there with a concerned look on his face he then knelt down on his knees to her height. "Are you okay, Judy?" Nick asked. The rabbit shook her head. "No, this is the same place where Jaguar and Bobby died years ago." Judy told him. Nick gasped as he covered his mouth with his paw in shock. "Oh Judy, I'm sorry I had no idea that this was the place where they died I thought you meant another abandoned house." Nick apologized. Judy smiled as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "It's okay, Nick, you had no idea." She assured him. Nick smiled back at her.

Then Nick and Judy hugged each other as Finnick and Gideon looked on with smiles on their faces as they looked at each other and looked back at the two. Gideon walked over to the two after Nick and Judy released each other from the he placed his paw on Judy's shoulder she turned around to see Gideon with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry for what I did Judy it's all my fault Jaguar and Bobby died I should've been nicer to them and you when we were kids I bet they hate me for what I've done to them." Gideon apologized as he had tears in his eyes from pure shame. Judy smiled as she walked over to the chubby fox and grabbed his paws. "I forgive you Gideon and I'm sure Jaguar and Bobby forgive you as well. It wasn't your fault they died it was Travis' fault he was the one who set the house on fire." She assured him. Gideon smiled at Judy he knew that she was right Bobby and Jaguar might have forgiven him for what he had done after all it was his fault it was Travis' fault he was the one who killed them.

"Thank you Judy!" Gideon said. Then Gideon and Judy hugged each other as Nick looked at the two smiling at them knowing that Gideon had changed his way for sure just like how his former bully Woody Woodchuck has changed his ways and helping out predators with their problems he chuckled a bit thinking about what would've happened if Woody and Gideon met as kids they would've had a battle to see who was a better bully but then he sighed in sadness if only Travis and his goons had changed their ways. Finnick then heard a siren from afar he quickly ran toward the window and peered out of it he then gasped in horror to see who it was! He quickly turned to his three friends to warn them about the danger that was about to enter their hiding spot.

"NICK! JUDY! GIDEON!" Finnick shouted at them.

The three animals turned to the fennec fox in confusion and concern as Nick got up from his kneeling position, Judy and Gideon released each other from their hug. "Travis and his goons are here!" Finnick warned them. All of them gasped in horror as they placed their paws on their faces they've forgotten to hide the van now Travis and his goons know that they're here! They locked the door sure but Travis might find the way to unlock it they better hide just in case! "Quick! Upstairs we'll hide in the master bedroom!" Nick told everyone. The four of them ran upstairs quickly, entered the bedroom, lock the door behind them, and ducked underneath the bed. Luckily for them, the bed was extra-large and wide enough for them to hide under since it was an elephant's bed.

Downstairs, the gunshot rang out from the living room as the front door fell down onto the floor with dust flying out from underneath the door in the doorway Travis was holding a pistol in his paw with some smoke coming out from the pistol and his two goons had their pistols in their paws as well but they didn't smoke because they didn't fire them yet. The trio entered the living room slowly and quietly looking around to see where the four animals went. "OK, split up and ransack this whole place until we find them!" Travis ordered his goons. They saluted him after that the three of them searched all over the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and some bedrooms but they couldn't find them anywhere.

Then they reached the door of the master bedroom Travis turned to his goons and nodded his head to them knowing that the four animals were in there then the ferret turned the knob but he couldn't get it opened he figured that they must've locked the door knowing that they might be coming to get them so Travis pulled out his pistol and shot the knob off after that he kicked the door down causing it to slam against the wall then the trio entered the room.

The master bedroom was a large room with brown walls, blue carpeted floors, two brown nightstands on each side of the bed, an elephant-sized brown bed with a blue blanket and a white pillow on it, a drawer next to the door, and a large walk-in closet with two brown sliding doors on it. "Search the whole area!" Travis ordered. Then the three of them searched the room as his goons searched the drawers Travis searched inside of the closet. Under the bed, Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick were lying on their stomachs underneath with their arms in front of them army-style luckily for them the blanket was large enough to draped in front of them hiding the under side of the bed.

The four of them stood quiet so the bullies wouldn't find them then suddenly Nick felt something in his nose it might have been the dust coming from the floor his nose wrinkled he suddenly felt an urge to sneeze the other three noticed this as well as they gasped quietly in horror that Nick might give them away. "Ah-ah-ah..." Nick began but then Judy put her finger underneath his nose he then sighed in relief as he felt better she then pulled her finger away from his nose and sighed in relief along with the other three. "AH-CHOO!" Nick sneezed suddenly. Judy, Gideon, and Finnick winced after he did that and Nick covered his mouth realizing that he gave away their hiding spot.

"Bless you!" Seth and Khan called out.

"Thank you!" Nick called back but covered his mouth as he realized he just gave away their hiding spot as Judy, Gideon, and Finnick face-palmed at Nick's stupidity. Travis turned his attention to the voice he quickly ran toward the bed and pulled up the blanket to see the four animals lying down on their stomachs while sheepishly grinning at them. "I got you, now!" Travis exclaimed. Nick threw a dust ball at Travis causing him to covered his eyes as the four animals ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, into the truck, they buckled up, and Gideon drove down the road away from the house as fast as possible. After Travis removed the dust from his eyes he looked at his goons as gestured them to follow him to which they did. Travis and his goons got out of the house, into the car, buckled up, and drove down the road to chase after the truck!

(Scooby Doo Where Are You: A Place That I'm Going)

As Gideon was driving he noticed that in his rear view mirror that Travis was chasing them he drove very fast but Travis drove even faster luckily nobody was on the road at the time so Gideon didn't have to worry about hitting someone by mistake. Travis rolled down his window, he pulled out his pistol, and began to fire at the truck. Judy covered her ears that banging was so loud that it hurt her sensitive hearing Nick put his arms around Judy. "What's wrong Judy?" Nick asked. "That shooting is so loud that it's hurting my ears." Judy answered. Finnick had an idea he stood up from his seat, grabbed a pie, rolled down a window, and leaned out of it with a pie in his paw.

"Finnick! What are you doing?" Nick asked. Finnick turned to Nick with a smirk on his face. "You'll see." He answered him. He then turned back to the car he then threw the pie at the car hitting it on the front window of the car, he then grabbed another pie and threw it at the car it hit the window again, he then threw several more until all pies were covering the front view window forcing Travis to pull back into his car and pulled over to the side of the road to clean his window again. Finnick chuckled as he rolled up the window and got back into his seat. Nick, Judy, and Gideon chuckled as well. "Nice thinking there, Finny!" Nick told him. "Naturally." Finnick said giving him a thumbs up.

Finnick then turned to Gideon. "I'm sorry I wasted all those pies." Finnick apologized. Gideon just smiled at him. "That's okay I can always make more pies!" He assured him. Suddenly Gideon hit the bump on the road causing Judy to fall out of her seat since she was so small causing her to tumble backwards of the truck, the backdoor opened on impact, and Judy grabbed on the rack of the pies to avoid falling out of the truck. Gideon, Nick, and Finnick gasped in horror at the sight before them. "JUDY!" They all exclaimed in unison. Nick unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed over his seat, and carefully hanged on to the handle bars of the racks so he doesn't fall out as well once he was near Judy she lost her grip but Nick grabbed her paw just in time!

"I got you! Don't let go!" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm not letting go anytime!" Judy exclaimed.

Nick tried to pull Judy back in but the road was too bumpy thankfully he had a good grip on the bars of the rack but things got even worse when Travis drove up to the back of the truck. "Oh no! We got company!" Nick exclaimed. Judy turned her head and gasped in horror when she saw who it was! Travis rolled down his window, poked his head out of the car, pulled out his pistol, and pointed it at the two mammals. "Well, well, well, looks like I'll kill two mammals with one gun!" Travis taunted. Nick and Judy looked at each other in fear there was nothing that they could do now they just hoped a miracle would happen. "On the count of three, I'll pull the trigger! One...Two..." Travis began but before he could get to three a pie hit him square on the face! The ferret pulled back into his car and pulled over as he tried to get the pie off of his face.

The truck went off the bumpy road when this happened Nick and Judy rolled back into the truck and hit the back of the seat as the back door slammed shut. Luckily for them, the back of the seat was soft and cushioned so they didn't hit their heads too hard! Nick and Judy were on top of each other after they shook off their daze they climbed back into their seats and buckled back up. "Are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yes, I'm okay." Judy said. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy as Judy wrapped her arms around Nick then they hugged each other for a while. "You're just like a damsel in distress lately." Nick joked. Judy punched his arm playfully. "You know I'm able to take care of myself, slick!" Judy said.

"I'm sorry Judy that road was bumpier than I thought." Gideon apologized.

Judy smiled at the chubby fox as she said to him. "That's okay Gideon, this seatbelt is just too big for me."

Then Gideon looked into the rear view window to see that Travis wasn't behind them anymore. "I think we lost him!" Gideon told everyone. But as soon as Gideon looked into his rear view window he didn't see the banana peel lying down on the road by a careless litterbug as he drove over it the truck spinned out of the control and crashed into the abandoned fruit-stand filled with rotten fruit luckily for them the fruit was soft enough to impact the truck and nobody got hurt.

(End of Song)

The four of them got out of the truck then they looked at the truck to see what damage had been done. "Is everybody alright?" Gideon asked his friends. Nick, Judy, and Finnick nodded their heads. "That's good." He said with a smile on his face. He then turned to his truck and checked it over after a while he turned to his friends. "My truck is okay, so are the carrots, and so are my pies!" Gideon told them. Nick, Judy, and Finnick sighed in relief. "Thanks for throwing that pie at Travis earlier." Nick said to Finnick. "No problem!" Finnick said, giving him a thumbs up. "We're all safe now." Judy said. Then all of the sudden they heard a loud gunshot causing everyone to jump and turned around to see Travis, Seth, and Khan outside of the sheriff car with pistols in their paws pointing to the four animals.

"Guess again!" Travis shouted as he held his smoking pistol at the four animals.

Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick held up their paws in the air above their heads as they backed away slowly until Travis ordered them to stop which they did and a good thing too as they turned their heads they saw a large red cliff side at the end of the path with some grass on it, way below the cliff side was another cliff side but slightly wider than the upper one with a branch sticking out next to it, and even lower was a large body of rapid-moving water with some logs flowing along with it. They turned their head back to Travis and his goons who still had their guns pointing at them. "Well, well, well, I guess this is the end for you four!" Travis taunted. "Travis! Please you don't have to do this!" Gideon pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Travis shouted as he clocked his gun at the chubby fox. "Please Travis, you don't have to do this! I'm sorry I was mean to you in the past it's all my fault you're this way! I should've been nicer to you! Please Travis! Don't do this change your ways we can be friends again!" Gideon pleaded as he held his paws together and shaking them hoping his former friend would reconsider his options. Seth and Khan lowered their pistols as they looked at each other feeling a bit guilty and considering turning over the new leaf but Travis just glared coldly at his former best friend and fired his gun in the air! Scaring the four animals as they cringed in fear. "Shut your damn mouth, Giddy! Now close your eyes and say your prayers!" Travis shouted.

But then the loud horn blared loudly as Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick smiled in relief when they saw who it was as Travis, Seth, and Khan turned their attention to the horn they were surprised as well! It was the cavalry coming to help Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick! "The cavalry has arrived!" Nick exclaimed. The cavalry was Stu, Bonnie, Violet, Megan, Manny, Sharla, Gareth, Dusk, Rory, Sally, Phil-E Cheese (the mascot), and the grocery store clerks! After they heard what had happened earlier they decided to group together as the cavalry to take on Travis and his goons! Then another sheriff car drove up from the group and out came a same cop that helped out Nick and Judy years ago when they were kids it was the same tiger officer but he was older now.

An adult male orange tiger with green eyes, a black nose, round ears, white muzzle/inner-fur, black stripes down his back, wearing a brown sheriff uniform, brown pants, a yellow sheriff star, and a long black and orange striped tail his name was Officer Tigger. He used to be a sheriff long ago but since retired due to his age but he still has a few kicks inside of it despite his age after hearing what had happened from the parents he decided to be a sheriff again. "Travis, Seth, and Khan! Give up now and we'll go easy on you!" Tigger ordered as he spoke through the loud-speaker.

A/N: End of Chapter 12. Wow! That was some crazy car chase scene but Travis eventually caught up to them but luckily the cavalry has arrived just in time and the whole gang is here with Nick & Judy's friends, the store clerks, Phil-E mascot, and even the tiger officer named Officer Tigger I named the officer after Tigger from Winnie the Pooh since Tigger's a friendly tiger I figured that I named the tiger officer after Tigger from Winnie the Pooh! Now Travis is in big trouble along with his goons but will they give up? Or will Travis continue the fight and make the problem even worse? Looks like the odds are againist Travis and his goons! But it also looks like Seth and Khan are having second thoughts about what they're doing! Will they changed their ways like Gideon? Will Travis give up? Will the heros win? Stay tuned for part two and find out!

Fun Fact: Finnick throwing pies at Travis and his goons is silmiar to the scene in the Three Stooges episode "Goofs and Saddles" where Curly throws pots and pans at the horsemen chasing after them! I thought it would be funny to add that scene in!

READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	13. The Final Showdown Pt 2

A/N: OK here's part two of this exciting story! The grand finale of this story, well, after this then a epilogue will come after this chapter but anyways! In this chapter: Travis pulls out a hand grenade threatening to blow up the whole town scaring the town residents into backing up near the ledge of the cliff and now Travis is going to kill everyone so he and his goons will be the only residents in the town besides the residents who were not there right now but Nick has an idea maybe he could talk some sense into Travis and his goons make them see the error of their ways and turned them into friendly animals will this work or will Travis blow the residents to Kingdom Come? Read on and find out!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 13: The Final Showdown Pt. 2

Written by: KingSnow5092

Travis, Seth, and Khan were shocked to have seen the crowd of the town standing before them with angry faces glaring at them and in front of the mob was the retired sheriff Officer Tigger standing there before them with a megaphone in his paw and right to his mouth telling them to give up their crimes. Seth and Khan quickly dropped their guns and held up their paws in the air they didn't want to commit anymore crimes they were in enough trouble already with what they did years ago and now they were about to get arrested for their crimes which they were actually happy about because after they have learned about their boss's plan they realized what they were doing was wrong so they decided to give themselves up before anything else happens but Travis wasn't going to give that easily.

Travis turned and glared at his goons with an angry face. "What are you morons doing?" Travis asked them. "Travis, it's over we're giving ourselves up now before things get worse!" Seth answered. Khan nodded his head in agreement. "He's right, death is not worth getting away with our crimes!" Khan agreed. Travis growled in anger as he pulled on their shirts and pulled them close to his face. "No way! We're not giving up that easily it's all for one and one for all! No retreat! No surrender!" Travis shouted at them. "When in doubt, chicken out!" Khan said. "We're giving up because we're yellow-bellied cowards!" Seth said. Travis pushed his goons away from him causing them to tumble backwards but they caught themselves before they could fall down on the ground.

"I knew you two would chicken out on me so I had this with me this whole time!" Travis said as he put his paw into his pocket and pulled out a hand grenade! Everyone gasped in horror at what the ferret had pulled out from his pocket it was a hand grenade! It was small but the explosion is big enough to wipe out the whole world! Travis then turned to the crowd with an evil look on his face. "Now, all of you near the cliff side! NOW!" Travis barked at them. The crowd did what they were told even Officer Tigger he was a brave cop but he knew better not to mess with someone with a explosive device that could get everyone killed! The crowd was now with Nick, Judy, Gideon, and Finnick standing in front of the cliff side with fear on their faces.

"This is perfect! Now I can kill the whole town with one grenade!" Travis said as he chuckled evilly. "After I do that then we'll be the only ones left in town other than the residents who weren't here right now but after you're all gone! I'll be the sheriff around here and order all prey animals to go to jail while the predators stay out as late as they want in town! Predators are the dominant species in the world not meek weak prey!" Travis continued as he laughed evilly. Seth and Khan were scared of this as well they were having second thoughts about what they were doing they want to stop Travis but they were too afraid of what he might do them if they tried. "Now, when I count to three I'll pull this pin and throw the grenade at all of you while we run away from the explosion!" Travis explained to them.

Travis put his finger around the pin as the crowd held on to each other in fear hugging their loved ones, family, and friends. Nick knelt down to Judy's height as he wrapped his arms around Judy and hugged her Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him as well. Nick and Judy held on to each other knowing that this will be the last time they will be together again. As Judy buried her head into Nick's shoulder he turned around to see Seth and Khan looking nervous the fox could tell that they were having second thoughts about what they were doing then Nick had an idea maybe he could talk some sense into them. It was worth the try.

"One...Two..." Travis began the countdown but before he could to get to three.

"WAIT!" Nick called out as he held out his paw in the air.

Travis looked up to the fox with angry face. "What is it, fox?" He asked angrily.

"Before you blow us all to Kingdom Come can I say my last words to you all?" Nick asked. Travis rolled his eyes in annoyance at the fox's request but he decided that it would be fair to have the last word before they all get blown to pieces. "Very well, but make it quick!" Travis answered snapping at him. Nick cleared his throat a bit so he can make his speech.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves acting like monsters you think you're superior because you're all predators and you believe that predators are better than prey because some predators are bigger and stronger than prey! But you're wrong! Not all prey are weak some prey are actually strong like elephants, rhinos, and hippos! Rhinos can charge at you and gore you with their horns, elephants can stomp on you when you least suspect it, and hippos may look goofy and stupid but don't let that fool you they are dangerous animals way more dangerous than lions, in fact, they have big mouths that can chomp you into bits and they can stomp you to the ground with those big hoofs! I should know because one of the bullies during my childhood was a hippo!" Nick began his speech.

Travis, Seth, and Khan looked at each other in shock after he told them that then they looked back at Nick as he continued his speech.

"Just because you think you're a predator doesn't mean you have power over all prey animals you're wrong! Prey can be just as strong as predators and even more dangerous than predators as well! Some prey can even be friends with predators just like a fox and a sheep." Nick continued as he pointed to Gideon and Sharla who were hugging each other while Nick made a speech they smiled at each other as they hugged each other. "Or even a weasel and a beaver!" Nick continued as he pointed to the beaver and the weasel clerk hugging each other as they smiled at each other as well. "Or even a raccoon and a squirrel!" Nick continued as he pointed to Rory and Sally hugging and smiling at each other as well.

"Or better yet a fox and a rabbit!" Nick said as he and Judy then looked at each other as they leaned their heads onto each shoulder as they were still hugging. Nick and Judy were still hugging each other but they rose their heads from each other's shoulders as they turned and looked at the predators before them.

"Just because predator and prey were mortal enemies back then doesn't mean we can still be friends! Predator and prey are both equal in each way they are, sure there are bad predators and prey out there but not all of them are bad there are good predators and prey as well! Judy's my best friend since childhood she saved me from mean prey once and if it hadn't been for her and who knows what might have happen I could be a con man today if it hadn't been for her." Nick continued on. Nick looked at Judy and smiled at her. Judy blushed at those words he had told them. "Also, Nick saved me as well from you three and Gideon if it hadn't been for him than I don't know what might have happen today." Judy agreed as she leaned into Nick's shoulder.

Nick blushed as well as he chuckled a bit. Then Nick and Judy turned back to the predators while still hugging each other. "I know you three are good inside somewhere you don't have to act this way just because your predators change you ways become better animals give up your life of crime and become a real cops like you should be! That's go for you too, Seth and Khan, you want to change but you can't because you're scared of Travis but don't let him bully you around be better animals than him change your ways and become good animals, please be a better animals already are!" Nick finished his speech he then nodded his head to finish the speech.

The crowd all cheered for Nick giving the good speech like that about how predator and prey should be friends instead of enemies as this was going on Seth and Khan looked at each other with guilty faces as tears rolled down their cheeks they figured that Nick was right enough was enough it was time to change their ways and become better animals than they are today. Seth and Khan nodded to each other as they turned back the crowd and clapped their paws for Nick's speech. Nick and Judy smiled at each other as they were still hugging then they kissed while the animals were cheering for him. The speech had touched everyone's hearts...except for one, Travis!

Travis growled angrily as he pulled out his pistol and fired it in the air causing the loud ring to go out the crowd became silent as they looked at the ferret in fear. "Enough talk! Let's blow this place!" Travis shouted as he was about to pull the pin a paw grabbed him and held him up in the air. Travis was shocked to have seen that it was Seth who was holding on to his paw. "What are you doing?" Travis asked angrily. "Nick's right! Enough is enough!" Seth shouted at him. Then Khan grabbed a grenade, threw it above the crowd, the grenade fell down the cliff side, and it exploded into the river. Travis growled in anger as he turned to his former goons. "What did you do that for?" Travis asked.

"We had enough of your crap! We're standing up to you! You're nothing but a heartless monster from Hell!" Khan shouted at him. The ferret was shocked never in his life as they talked back him before they never even talked back to Gideon like that when they were kids. Seth then threw Travis across the field and he slammed into his car. Seth and Khan walked toward the crowd who cheered for them for doing the right thing then they walked up to Nick and Judy as they knelt down on their knees. "Judy, we're sorry for the way we acted back then we were just following orders." Seth apologized. "Yeah, we wanted to be nice but we were too scared of either Gideon or Travis to stand up to them." Khan agreed.

Judy smiled at the two boys. "It's okay I forgive you boys I understand it's hard to stand up to someone you're afraid of and I forgive you." Judy assured them. They smiled at the rabbit then Judy and the boys shook their paws sealing their new friendship. Then they turned to Nick. "We're sorry too, Nick! You were right about being better animals than we already are today! Will you forgive us as well!" Khan apologized. Nick nodded his head. Then they shook paws as well. After that they stood up and walked toward Officer Tigger as they held out their paws like they were zombies. "We have the right to remind silent!" Seth said. "Anything we say can and will be hold against us." Khan said. Officer Tigger smiled as he handcuffed the two predators proud of them for doing the right thing.

Travis woke up from his daze he opened his eyes and shook his head after that he looked at the crowd before him he saw Seth and Khan giving themselves up this made the ferret very angry now looks like he's going to have to do this on his own! So he got up, walked to his car, opened his car door, got out his ninja sword, slammed the door shut, and stomped toward the crowd with a sword in his paw. The crowd gasped in horror when they saw Travis coming toward them with a sword in his paw. "You think you've won hadn't you, well, you're all wrong!" Travis shouted at them as he held up a sword in his paw in the air! "It's over Travis, let it go!" Nick shouted at him. "I'll never let it go!" Travis shouted back at the fox.

Travis raised his sword over his shoulder like a knight would ready for battle. "Wait a second! You're the ninja who snuck into the store and stole the carrot last night!" Nick shouted as he pointed his finger at him. "That's right! Me and my former friends dressed as ninjas so nobody would recognize us and we're the same ones at the costume shop trying to kill you and the rodent to stop you from discovering our plans together!" Travis shouted at him. Everyone gasped at what he just said. "You've foiled my plan for the last time, fox! Now it's time for you to die!" Travis shouted he then ran toward the fox screaming like a maniac while he pointed his sword toward him. Nick held up his paw in fear as he leaned back fearing his death soon.

Judy gasped at this she couldn't let her best friend die! It was time to save him again after all the time he saved her life it was time to return the favor by saving his life! Judy ran toward the ferret she then jumped up into the air and kicked the sword right out from the ferret's paw causing it to bounce around before it landed on the ground but as she did that Travis tumbled backwards toward the cliff as he did he grabbed Judy by the waist taking her with him as they both tumbled together they quickly fell off from the ledge of the cliff and they both fell down the cliff together! The crowd screamed when this happened then they ran toward the ledge of the cliff and looked down to see if they were still alive.

"JUDY! OUR BABY!" Stu and Bonnie called out in fear as they held their faces with their paws. "SIS!" The siblings called out. "TRAVIS!" Gideon, Seth, and Khan called out as well. Nick gasped in horror when this happened he couldn't let his best friend die! He had to do something he looked around until he spotted something nearby it was a very long ladder near the tree! Nick smiled as he ran toward the tree, grabbed the ladder, and quickly ran back toward the cliff side. He hoped this ladder was long enough for him to climb down on. He put the ladder down the cliff side and luckily for him it was long enough for him to climb down it landed on the another cliff side not to far away for him to land on!

As this was happening, Judy and Travis continued to fall down until they were near the lower cliff side Judy grabbed on to the rock sticking out from the cliff and stopped her fall luckily for her it was low enough for her to drop down on the lower cliff side without getting hurt she then jumped down on the cliff side and landed safely. Stu and Bonnie sighed in relief when they saw that Judy had landed safely on the lower cliff side so did her siblings. But Travis continued to fall until he found a branch sticking out so without another thought he quickly grabbed a branch and stopped his falling. He was now hanging on to dear life with his two paws on the branch clutching it very tightly. Gideon, Seth, and Khan sighed in relief as well.

Up on the cliff side, Nick ran to Gideon. "Gideon, hold on to this ladder while I climb down and help out Judy and Travis!" Nick told him. Gideon nodded as he and Nick ran toward the ledge where the ladder was Nick then climbed down the ladder slowly and carefully as Gideon hanged on the sides of the ladder luckily for Nick, Gideon was very strong so he had no problem holding on to the sides of the ladder.

Meanwhile, Judy noticed that there was a ladder on the lower ledge of the cliff then she saw Nick climbing down the ladder, getting off the ladder carefully, and landed on the lower ledge. Nick turned to find Judy standing there with a smile on her face. "Judy! Are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Judy said. Nick and Judy ran toward each other and stopped in front of each other. Nick then knelt down on his knees to her height, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him back. As they were hugging each other they heard a snap behind them they looked up and turned around to find Travis hanging on the branch holding on to dear life as the branch was beginning to snap bit by bit.

Nick and Judy gasped at this they need to save Travis sure he tried to kill them but he was still an animal and maybe there some good in him so they inched carefully near the side of the ledge once they were near him Judy held out her paw for him to grab on to. "Travis!" Judy called out. Travis looked at the rabbit and the fox. "Travis, give me your paw!" Judy called out. Travis slashed his claw at the rabbit causing her to recoil back in shock. "Hey! We're trying to save your life so some cooperation!" Nick shouted. "I'm not touching the rodent's paw and I don't need help from the predator who's a traitor for being friends with prey!" Travis shouted at them. "Hey, I'm a lagomorph! Not a rodent!" Judy shouted angrily at him.

"Whatever! I'm still not touching your paw!" Travis shouted at her. Judy then reached out her paw again near Travis she still wanted to help him despite his racist remarks. "Travis! Please we'll help you!" Judy pleaded. Travis looked at Judy with fear on his face as he panted nearly slipping off the branch he then looked down at the river below him he then smiled evilly he then turned to them with a crazy look on his face with glaring eyes and a smile on his face. "No." Travis whispered. Judy gasped as she held back her paw in shock and Nick gasped as well. "Never." Travis whispered again. Then the ferret jumped off the branch and fell down of the cliff with his arms spread, a smile on his face, and laughing wildly.

He then splashed into the river he resurfaced laugh wildly but then he heard growling noises he turned to find many piranhas staring at him hungrily. Travis gulped he had a scared face his eyes were wide and he had a frown on his face. "Uh oh." Travis muttered. Then the fish snapped on him and devoured him quickly as he screamed in pain flailing his arms in the air and then blood rose from the water as bones appeared on the surface of the water as well. The fish came up and burped in delight then they swam away looking for another meal. Gideon, Seth, and Khan sighed as they hung their heads low in sadness mourning the death of their friend as they shook their heads as well believing that Travis would've done better if he had changed his ways.

Nick and Judy looked at horror at what happened to Travis they were horrified at what happened to him but at the same they were happy that Travis won't be bothering them anytime soon and his reign of terror was finally over Bobby and Jaguar's deaths had been avenged now they can finally rest in peace, then a bright light suddenly appeared from behind them they turned to find that it was Bobby and Jaguar in white robes, yellow angel wings, and a halo above their heads. "Jaguar! Bobby!" Judy exclaimed. Nick was surprise to see his old friends in their angel forms.

"Yes, it's us we just want to thank you for helping us avenge our deaths from that fiend!" Jaguar answered. "And thank you for solving the crime about the carrots and who burnt down the mansion and killed us years ago. We can now rest in peace." Bobby said. Nick and Judy smiled as they looked at each other and looked back at the angels. "It's nice to see you two again, sorry I've hadn't been around when you died." Nick told them. "We forgive you Nick." Jaguar assured him. "We heard you at our graves." Bobby said. "I've missed you two so much." Judy told them. Then Bobby and Jaguar hugged Judy who hugged them back. "We've missed you too, Judy!" They both said in unison. Then they released each other then they flew toward Nick and they hugged him as well and Nick hugged them back.

Then the angels released him then they flew toward the ledge. "We have to go now we'll see you again, someday." Jaguar and Bobby both said as they waved them goodbye then they disappeared into the blue cloud of smoke. Nick and Judy then looked at each other then Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and she wrapped her arms around him as they hugged each other again. "I tried to save Travis and I miss Bobby and Jaguar so much." Judy whispered. "I know you did and I miss them too." Nick said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

A few hours later...

Nick climbed up the ladder with Judy in his arm then when they reached the top Nick knelt down on his knees and put Judy on the ground. "JUDY!" Stu and Bonnie cried out with delight. Judy and her parents hugged each other then after that she hugged her siblings as well. Gideon grabbed the ladder and put it back at the tree where it belonged. After she was done hugging her parents and siblings she walked over to Nick who was still kneeling on his knees. "Judy, I'm sorry I lied to you about being an undercover cop." Nick said feeling guilty. "I know why you did. You did it for me you wanted me to follow my dreams again of being a cop and I'm thankful for that but next time just tell me a truth about your real job." Judy said.

"Deal!" Nick said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Nick then turned to the crowd with a sad face. "Listen everyone, I'm sorry I lied to all of you about me being an undercover cop I just wanted you all think of me as a hero someone to look up to but I just made things worse by getting everyone into trouble! I'm very sorry I lied to all of you will you ever forgive me?" Nick explained to them. The crowd then looked at each other then they looked back at Nick then they clapped their paws and cheered for him. Nick smiled that meant that they forgive him! "Nick! We love you for who you are even if you're not a cop." Sharla told him. "Yeah, we understand." Gideon said. "Thanks everyone, that makes me feel better." Nick said.

Nick then stood up from the ground as he dusted himself off after that Officer Tigger walked up to Nick and Judy. "It was a good thing you did lied to us about being a cop if you hadn't then Travis and his friends would've gotten away scot-free, normally I would arrest someone for impersonating a cop but in this case I'll make an exception I'll let you off with a warning this time but if you do this again then I'll have to arrest you." Tigger told him as he shook his finger at him. Nick nodded his head at the tiger. Seth and Khan walked up to them as well. "Looks like we'll be spending time in the big house." Seth said. "Yeah, but at least we'll be paying for our crimes." Khan said.

"Hold it!" Gideon shouted as he held up his finger toward him as he was walking toward them as well. They all looked at him wondering what the chubby fox has to say. "I have a better idea how about you two work for me until you pay off your dues?" Gideon suggested. Seth and Khan smiled at him. "Really? You mean that? After all we did?" Khan asked. Gideon nodded his head at them. "Yep, besides I forgive you for what you did, you only did it because you were afraid of what Travis might do to you two." Gideon answered. Seth and Khan smiled at this then they turned to Tigger. "Would that be okay with you Tigger?" Khan asked. Tigger nodded his head. "Sure, I think that would be a better punishment for you two." Tigger told them.

Tigger then uncuffed them after that Seth and Khan ran to Gideon and gave him a hug who hugged them back with a smile on his face. Nick and Judy smiled as they looked at each other then turned back to the three friends. They released each other then walked over to Nick and Judy. "We're sorry about Travis we tried to save him." Judy apologized. "It's alright, Judy! It was probably for the best Travis had chosen his own path and it destroyed him in the end." Gideon assured her. "It's a good thing we changed our ways when we did or otherwise we might've ended up like Travis did." Seth said. Tigger nodded at them he then turned to the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to all you bullies out there change your ways and be friends before it's too late because you're only hurting yourself in the end." Tigger shouted at them.

"Alright, come you two it's time to go to work!" Gideon said as he gestured the two to follow him then they did as they were told they followed Gideon to his truck. Tigger then turned to Nick and Judy with a smile on his face. "I have a treat for you two." Tigger told them. Nick and Judy smiled at him. "What is it? Blueberry pie?" Nick asked. Tigger giggled as he shook his head at the fox. "No, even better he then pulled out of his pocket two pieces of paper and handed it to the fox and the rabbit who took the papers from him. Nick and Judy looked at the papers and realized that it was the application form for ZPD! Nick and Judy looked at the tiger officer in delight. "You mean we're going to be cops!" Judy asked.

Tigger nodded his head. "That's right, I have a good friend in Zootopia named Cheif Bogo who is looking for two more cops to join this force, are you in?" Tigger asked. Nick and Judy smiled as they looked at each other and looked back the tiger. "YES!" They both exclaimed excitedly. Tigger smiled at them. Nick and Judy looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Looks like we're going to be cops!" Nick exclaimed. "I know!" Judy exclaimed as well. The rabbit turned to her parents. "Mom, dad, would that be okay with you two?" Judy asked them.

"Of course! Follow your dreams, dear!" Stu said. "Be a cop and make the world the better place!" Bonnie answered as she swung her arm in the air. Nick and Judy jumped up with joy as they cheered for themselves. Judy was happy that her parents were okay with her being a cop now and she was ready to make the world the better place! Nick then picked up Judy and hugged her close to which Judy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as they spun around together happily while chanting about how they're going to be cops now! The crowd chuckled in delight at this their dreams had finally came true! Nick and Judy stopped spinning around before they looked at each other still hugging then they leaned their faces close to each other and kissed.

The crowd cheered again as they clapped their paws at the scene before them two heroes who saved the carrots and make the world the better place for them and now they're going to be cops in Zootopia! After a while the cheering died down then Nick and Judy released each other from their kiss then Nick put down Judy on the ground as they turned around to Officer Tigger. "What about a new sheriff?" Nick asked. "Not to only I'll be a new sheriff now and I first law is that everyone gets back their carrots!" Tigger answered as he raised his arm in the air! Everyone cheered as Gideon, Seth, and Khan helped out with the residents by giving back the boxes of carrots Seth, Khan, and the late Travis stole. After a while everyone got their boxes of carrots back and put them into their car.

"Come on everyone after we return the carrots let's go to my place Phil-E Cheese's for a large pizza for free!" Phil-E announced. Everyone cheered again then they all marched their way to the restaurant following the mascot behind him! It was a happy day in BunnyBurrow again!

A/N: End of Chapter 13! SWEET VICTORY! Nick and Judy had solved the case of the missing carrots, Seth and Khan turned themselves in, Officer Tigger is a sheriff again, Travis is no more, and finally Nick and Judy get to be cops which they dreamed about over years! It's a happy ending for everyone, except for Travis may he rot in Hell where he belonged! (At least in this story, I apologize Travis fans). Anyways, there's one more chapter to go that's an epilogue chapter where Nick and Judy were at the cermony like in the movie and they do their jobs on their first day like in the movie but slightly different. Are you all ready for the epliogue? Stay tuned and it will come! Also, it was nice that Nick and Judy got to say goodbye to Jaguar and Bobby so now they can finally rest in peace!

Fun Fact #1: The part where Travis is hanging on to the branch and falling down into the river is silimar to the scene in The Lion King 2 where Zira falls down to her death by letting go from the cliff in the deleted scene in the alternate scene Zira commits suicide but it was deleted for being too dark for the Disney movie so they edited it to make it look like Zira couldn't hang on for any longer. So, I've figured this might be a perfect end for Travis (at least in this story).

Fun Fact #2: Nick was right about his speech about how some prey animals are more dangerous than predator animals like hippos may look goofy but they're really dangerous when they're angry they can bite off humans with their big mouths and stomp on them until they die! Hippos are very dangerous when you're around them they kill more people than crocodiles and lions in the world!

Read and review! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	14. Dreams Come True!

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the final chapter of this great story! The grand finale the moment you've all been waiting for! The epilogue of this story where Nick and Judy are at their graduation day of school they have become the cops they wanted to be and everyone is excited to see them get their jobs! How will this go down? Read on and find out! Thank you all for staying with me with this story especially I'mjustlikehumphery! Thank you and enjoy this last chapter of this story!

BunnyBurrow

Chapter 14: Dreams Come True!

Written by: KingSnow5092

Many years of training at Zootopia Police Academy had been rough for Nick and Judy but they managed to get through it and passed with flying colors! Right now, everyone was behind the school celebrating Nick and Judy's graduation day and everyone was very proud of them the whole town of Zootopia and BunnyBurrow were there celebrating their friends Nick and Judy! Stu, Bonnie, John, Francine, Violet, Manny, Megan, Woody, Gideon, Khan, Seth, Finnick, Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk were sitting in their seats in front of the stage watching the graduation starting.

The backyard of the school was large with grassy green fields, trees at the end of the field, four blue flags waving in the air, a large brown stage-set with a blue backdrop behind it with yellow letters saying "Zootopia Police Academy" with a golden badge on it, two large blue banners with golden badges on it as well, two black speakers on each side of the stage, a set of stairs for people to walk up to the stage on, a large podium with a microphone on it for residents to speak in, several police officers standing in front of the stage, and behind them were several chairs in the row in front of the stage and the officers with residents sitting in them. It was a sunny day that day and everyone was excited to see the two new officers getting their badges.

Nick and Judy were standing on the stage proud and tall as ever they were both wearing a blue police uniform that has a blue shirt and blue pants with yellow lines running down on them and holding a police hat in their paw they were happy as ever but mostly Judy she had finally became a cop she wanted to be ever since she was a kid and her dream has finally came true it was all thanks to her best friend Nick if it hadn't been for him than she would've never been a cop she is today! Then the mayor and his assistant walked up on the stage to speak to the residents sitting the chairs for introducing two new officers ready to make the world the better place in Zootopia!

The mayor was a male golden-brown lion with brown eyes, a black nose, whiskers, two short ears, a golden mane around his head, white muzzle/inner-fur, large golden-brown paws, wearing a blue business suit with shirt and pants, a red tie, and a long golden-brown tail with a golden fur tip on it his name was Leodore Lionheart he was the mayor of Zootopia and his assistant was a female white sheep with green eyes, large red glasses, short peach snout, short ears, white wool around her head, black curved hoofs, peach muzzle/inner-fur, wearing a blue blouse, underneath was a flower-pattern dress, and a short white tail her name was Dawn Bellwether she was his helper. The lion walked and stopped in front of the podium as his helper stood next to him with golden badges in her hoofs. He then cleared his throat to speak.

"Today is the wonderful day in Zootopia because we have two new cops here who graduated the school with flying colors not only that but it's two cops who are different from each other and it's the first time we have two new cops who are a bunny and a fox! We have for the first time ever a first rabbit cop and a first fox cop in town!" Lionheart spoke loudly.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Nick bowed the crowd while Judy curtsied to the crowd. "Yes, who knew that a bunny and a cop would make a good team it's nice to see predator and prey getting along together just fine! It's funny though it's just like me and Bellwether here! A predator mayor and a prey assistant!" Lionheart said as he gestured to his sheep helper who waved the crowd.

"Thank you, Lionheart, you're too kind." Bellwether said. Lionheart smiled at the sheep he then turned his attention back to the crowd. "Yes sir, who knows if we see more predator and prey relationships like this and maybe predator and prey could get along together without so many fights so let's give it up for Nick and Judy the first fox and rabbit cops of Zootopia!" Lionheart said as he gestured to them.

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Nick and Judy walked toward the sheep who handed them the two badges they took the badges and pinned it on themselves. Nick and Judy looked down at their badges and smiled to themselves they were proud of wear this badges with pride. 'Thank you." They both said in unison. "You're welcome." Bellwether said as she curtsied to them.

"Would you two like something to say?" Lionheart asked as he turned to the two animals. "YES!" Nick and Judy answered happily. The lion walked down from the podium to let the two animals give their speech. "Would you like to go first?" Nick asked her. "No, you go first." Judy told him. Nick nodded his head he then walked up to the podium and cleared his throat to give his speech.

"I just want to say that it's a great honor to be the first fox cop in this city and I owe it all to my best friend Judy Hopps if it hadn't been for her saving me from bullies back then than I would've been a con-artist selling illegal things in this city! It's just goes to show that predator and prey can be friends but also can be lovers as well! It doesn't matter if you're predator or prey we're all in the same in God's eye and no matter what animals tell you they're wrong you are perfect the way you are! We can be friends with each other predator and prey! So, let's be friends with each other!" Nick said as he raised his fist in the air the crowd cheered and clapped their paws at Nick's speech.

Then the fox walked down the podium after that Judy walked up to the podium to make her speech she cleared her throat to begin.

"Thank you all for being here, I just want to say when I was a kid I've always wanted to be a cop but the other animals would make fun of me because of it and nobody believed in me except for my friends Sharla, Gareth, and Dusk and my other two friends Jaguar and Bobby, God rest their souls. But I have one best friend I have grateful for and that's Nick Wilde! He was the first predator who's been ever nice to me other than Jaguar and Bobby but he was the first fox who was nice to me and kept telling me to believe in myself and not to let other animals get to me! If it hadn't been for him than I wouldn't be here today and be a cop I am today! It's just goes to show that predators can be nice to you and I'm thankful to have Nick Wilde as a friend and it's an honor to be a first bunny cop ever!" Judy exclaimed.

She fist bumped in the air after she had finished her speech the crowd cheered and clapped again after she had given her speech she curtsied to them she then walked down the podium and walked up to Nick he then picked her up, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug to which Judy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug as well. Nick and Judy hugged each other for a while until they heard someone cleared their throat they turned to find their parents standing before them.

Nick set down Judy on the floor as they turned to them. Nick's parents walked up to the fox and hugged him to which he returned the hug. "We're so proud of you, Nick!" John said. "We're very proud of you indeed!" Francine said. "Thank you mom and dad, I promise I will make this world the better place!" Nick said.

Judy's parents walked up to her and hugged her as well to which she returned the hug. "We're so proud of you Jude the dude!" Stu said. "Yes, you've may have given up on your dreams but with a help of Nick you succeeded and followed your dreams again!" Bonnie agreed. "Thank you mom and dad, I will make the world the better place for you two!" Judy said. "We know you will!" The four parents said in unison. Then after a while they released each other as John and Francine walked up to Judy with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wilde!" Judy said. "You can call us John and Frankie, dear!" John told her. "OK, John and Frankie!" Judy said. Then they knelt down on their knees, wrapped their arms around her, and hugged her to which she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them back. After a while they released each other and smiled at each other.

"We want to thank you for helping our son and being his friend who knew our son would be friends with a bunny?" Frankie said. Judy blushed as she giggled at the praise. "Thank you Frankie." Judy said. "Especially a cute bunny." John said. Nick slapped his forehead after his father said that. "DAD! You're not suppose to call the bunny cute!" Nick shouted. Judy turned to the fox and smiled at him. "It's okay Nick I'll let it pass!" Judy assured him as she waved her paw to him.

"Excuse me." The voice spoke from behind.

All of them turned to find Woody walking up to them with a smile on his face. "Who are you?" She asked. Nick knelt down onto his knees to her height as he put his arm around Judy as he gestured the woodchuck to her. "Judy, you remember Woody Woodchuck the former bully who tried to muzzle me when we were kids." Nick explained. Judy growled in anger after she heard that. The rabbit then grabbed the woodchuck and pinned him against the podium with an angry face as the woodchuck shook in fear.

"Don't you dare try to muzzle my best friend!" Judy shouted at him. Woody shook like a leaf scared that she might kick him in the balls again. But then Nick ran toward them, he then knelt down on his knees again, and grabbed Judy pulling her away from the woodchuck as Woody was released he fell on the floor. "Judy! It's okay he's my friend now." Nick told her. Judy looked at him in confusion. "Friend?" Judy asked. Nick explained what had happened when he had left BunnyBurrow and how his former bully was now his friend.

Judy then blushed in embarrassment realizing her mistake she had made just like Nick did back in her home town when Nick met Gideon. She scratched the back of her head as she muttered. "Oops."

She then walked up toward the woodchuck as she held out her paw to help him up to which he grabbed a paw and got up with Judy's help. Judy and Woody stared at each other with smiles on their faces as they stood up together. "Woody, I'm sorry for the way I acted before." She apologized. Woody smiled as he chuckled a bit. "That's okay, I understand to be fair I deserved it after the way I acted in my youth." Woody assured her. He then explained why he was a bully and how he changed his ways because of her.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Judy said.

Woody nodded in agreement. "Thank you for helping me out and I'm sorry for the way I acted when I was a kid." He apologized to her.

Judy smiled. "That's okay I forgive you and I'm sorry for what I did to you as a kid as well." She apologized again.

"I forgive you!" Woody said.

Judy and Woody then shook paws with each other sealing their new friendship after that Woody walked over to Nick's parents to talk to them about something. Nick then walked toward Judy with a smile on his face. "Well, I guess that make us even!" Nick said. Judy nodded her head at him. Nick then knelt down onto his knees to her height as they smiled at each other. "Well, we did it! We're finally cops!" Nick said.

"We sure are! All thanks to you!" Judy said.

"And all thanks to you that I'm a good fox." Nick said.

"We're ready to make the world the better place!" Nick and Judy both said in unison then they tossed their police caps in the air as the crowd cheered again and then the other officers threw up their hats in the air as well!

A few days later...

Nick and Judy were in the police car on their first case they were looking for the bank robber around the city, they were siting in their police car which was a large black car with a white stripe on it with "ZPD" written on it in gold letter and a golden badge was well, inside of the car were four brown seats, a wheel, rear view windows, and many other things the car has. Nick and Judy were wearing their police uniforms with golden badges on it and they were sitting in the front seat relaxing for a bit before they chase down the speeder. Nick was sitting on the left side of the seat with his feet up and licking a red pawpsicle as Judy was sitting on the right side of the seat holding on to the wheel while looking out the window she was driving the car. Judy was the LT while Nick was her partner.

"Ah, this is the life isn't Judy? We've finally became cops and we're finally partners for real this time!" Nick said as he licked his pawpsicle. Judy nodded her head. "You say it, Nick, I've finally became a cop I've always wanted to be when we were kids." Judy agreed. Nick then turned to her with a guilty face. "I'm really sorry that I lied to you about being an undercover cop years ago." Nick said. Judy turned to him and smiled. "Nick, it's okay, I've already forgiven you besides if you hadn't done that than I would've never been a cop and Travis would've gotten away scot-free!" Judy assured him. Nick blushed as he hid his face behind his pawpsicle. "Oh right, I mean I knew that." Nick chuckled a bit. Judy giggled as she rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, you did." She said sarcastically.

"Oh really coming from a cute little bunny!" Nick said he then reached out his paw, grabbed Judy's face cheek, and pinched her face cheek. Judy growled as she grabbed his pawpsicle and slammed it into his eye causing him to fall over in his seat as he got up he looked at the reader with a pawpsicle in his eye. "Ow." Nick said flatly. He pulled out the pawpsicle in his eye and looked at the rabbit with a smile on his face. "Oops, sorry." Judy said.

"Sly bunny." Nick said.

"Dumb fox." Judy said.

Nick and Judy then leaned into each other they were about to kiss again when a dispatcher radio went off then they turned to the radio she then grabbed radio and brought it to her mouth to speak. "What's wrong?" She asked. "There's a bank robbery going on at the bank, we need back up, repeat, we need back up!" The dispatcher told them. "We'll be right over, over and out!" Judy told them. She then put the dispatcher radio back to the panel she then turned to her partner. "Ready to make the world the better place?" Judy asked as she held out her fist. "Ready, partner!" Nick said as he held out his fist as well then they fist bumped each other after that they turned toward the front window.

Nick pulled out his sunglasses and put them on over his eyes as Judy started a car and they drove down the road to stop the bank robber from stealing money from the banks!

Nick and Judy were best friends forever and they've finally found their dreams there might be a few bumpy roads now and then but they'll managed to survive through it no matter what life throws at them because they're friends to the end! Forever and always!

**THE END!**

A/N: The End of the story! Phew! There you have it the last chapter of this great story! Yay! It's the happy ending for everyone, well, except for Travis, of course, but it's still the happy ending for all! Nick and Judy have followed their dreams since childhood and they've finally became cops to make the world the better place! No matter what life throws at them they're always ready for a challenge! I've also made Lionheart and Bellwether friends in this story because I didn't like how Lionheart was treating Bellwether and Bellwether being a villain it was a good idea but I like Bellwether better as a nice character! Also I made Judy meet Woody again because I wanted to know how Judy might react to see Nick's former bully again just like how he met Gideon again and now they're all friends!

I'm so happy that I've finally finished this story it took me three months to finish it but it was worth it! I've finally got the story idea out of my head and it feels so good! I've been wanting to do this story ever since 2016 but I had writer's block and procrastion problems but I've managed to work around them and made this story! I'm also kinda sad that it's over but I'm happy at the same time that I've finally got it out of my head and onto my computer! I might do the sequel in the future but maybe not but only time will tell!

Voices for the characters in this story:

All of the original voice actors played as their characters but here the voices for the other characters:

Adult Travis...Terry Klassen (Eddy's Brother from Ed, Edd, N Eddy Big Picture Show)

Adult Khan...Vincent Tong (Garble from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Adult Seth...Richard Ian Cox (Dumbbell from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Adult Sharla...Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Adult Gareth...Mike Judge (Hank Hill from King of the Hill)

Adult Dusk...Andera Libman (Fluttershy from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Adult Woody Woodchuck...Shawn Wallace (Manny from King's Quest 2015)

John Wilde...Matthew Broderick (Simba from The Lion King series)

Francine Wilde...Moira Kelly (Nala from The Lion King series)

Megan Hopps...Nika Futterman (Luna Loud from The Loud House)

Manny Hopps...Ray Ramano (Everybody Loves Raymond)

Violet Hopps...Lara Jill Miller (Lisa Loud from The Loud House)

Young Seth...Brain Drummond (Young Dumbbell from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Young Khan...Jason Marsden (Young Shere Khan from The Jungle Cubs)

Phil-E Cheese...Jim Cummings (Bonkers from Disney's Bonkers)

Officer Tigger...Josh Mandel (King Graham from King Quest 5)

Other characters voiced by any character you think they sound like!

Anyways, I like to thank I'mjustlikehumphery for sticking around reading this story and giving me good comments for it thank you for sticking around you're a true fan and like a friend as well! But don't leave just yet I have a summary of another Zootopia story I might do in the future and it's down here after my fun fact notes so keep reading!

Fun Fact: The ending of this story is silimar to the ending of the Zootopia movie where Nick and Judy chase the speeder who turned out to be Flash the sloth but I changed it to the bank robbery because I didn't want to get in trouble for copyright protection. I hope I don't get in trouble for this! I don't own the ending of Zootopia but I do own this version of my ending to BunnyBurrow! Thank you! Now, I'm going to take a very long break because I need to time to think about my next story also I want to do other things in life like my work at home job, spend time with my family and friends, play video games, go outside (well, not right now because of the coronavirus but when it's over I'll do that), and many more fun things! I'm going on my break right now! Thank you again!

Now here's has promise the summary of my next Zootopia story!...

PREY FOR YOUR SOUL: Judy is tired of hanging around Nick and his friends going to Predator clubs all the time she doesn't mind hanging out with predators but she wants to hang out with other prey as well. Then one day a woodchuck named Woody came by to tell her that there's a club where prey hang out all the time and she's welcome to join them to which Judy is pleased to join and they had a great time together with him and his friends but Nick isn't too please with Judy joining that club because he knew that woodchuck was the same one who muzzled him when he was a child. He evens warns her to stay away from him and his friends but Judy dismissed him as to just being jealous of them after that they get into the fight and break up with each other. But as they did Nick found out that the club was really a cult where prey kill predators to make the world where prey are the dominat spieces! Now Nick must save Judy before it's too late! (Rated: M for violence, blood, cult references, swearing, and racism)

Stay tuned for it coming out sometime in the future, maybe, if I get around to it! But be warned this story is for readers over 18 years or older if you're under 18 then don't read this story! But if you're 18 or older then enjoy this story! (This is going to be my version of the sequel to Zootopia This story takes place after the real movie named Zootopia! Not the AU story!)

Read and Review please! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

Thank you for reading this story, stay keep from the coronavirus, and GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! (Jason Alexander laughs from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame).


End file.
